The Perfect Match
by mouah88
Summary: On offre enfin la chance à Bella de faire ses preuves comme journaliste, à condition qu'elle travaille avec son collègue Edward qui l'insupporte plus que tout. Lui aussi veut assurer son job. Réussiront-ils sans s'entretuer ?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

La sonnerie du réveil me scia littéralement le crâne en deux. Maladroitement, je tendis la main pour le faire taire mais je ne réussis qu'à me faire mal au poignet. Je levais les yeux pour voir qu'il était grand temps que je me lève si je ne voulais pas arriver au journal en retard.

La veille, Alice avait débarqué chez moi avec une bouteille de tequila dans chaque main, traînant derrière elle Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » demandai-je, un peu étonnée.

« Ma démission ! » répondit Rosalie amèrement.

Rosalie travaillait dans un garage. Depuis toute petite, elle était fascinée par la mécanique. Après le lycée, elle avait suivi des études de mécanique et avait trouvé tout de suite un travail. Tout allait bien sauf que le patron de Rosalie, Royce King, ne l'avait pas engagée seulement pour réparer des voitures. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il la harcelait. Et il était doué parce que personne ne l'avait jamais surpris. Royce lui avait fait clairement comprendre que si Rosalie tenait à garder son poste, elle devait passer sur le bureau. Ça avait été la goutte de trop et Rose lui avait remis sa démission.

Donc nous avions passé la soirée à déblatérer sur les hommes en enchaînant les shooters. Soirée que je payais maintenant. Je n'avais pas eu une telle gueule de bois depuis ma première année de fac. Je réussis à parvenir jusqu'à la douche sans trop de mal. Le contact du jet d'eau sur mon pauvre crâne me fit lâcher un juron qui aurait probablement fit rougir mon père, pourtant grand spécialiste dans ce domaine.

45 minutes plus tard, j'étais en bas de mon immeuble. Je hélai un taxi et m'engouffrai dedans. En arrivant au bureau, je saluai la secrétaire du patron du journal, Angéla. J'étais à peine assise à mon bureau que je m'ennuyais. En vérité, en ce moment je n'aimais pas mon travail. Le journal avait été racheté par un misogyne de base, Mike Newton. Il m'avait attribué la rubrique des chiens écrasés et autres sujets qui n'intéressent personne du genre, la ville qui a cuisiné la plus grosse pizza du pays. J'avais plusieurs fois demandé à Newton de me changer de rubrique, de me donner ma chance. Je voulais la rubrique critique littéraire mais j'avais parlé à un mur qui ne savait que répondre « faites vos preuves, on verra après ».

Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec mes collègues masculins et assez mal avec les filles. Je n'avais jamais supporté d'entendre parler de robes dessinée par Machin ou de cosmétique. De mon point de vue, une robe est une robe et le maquillage n'est fait que pour les jolies filles et je ne possédais ni l'un ni l'autre. Les conversations avec les hommes sont plus simples pour moi. Ils se fichent de savoir si vous êtes à la mode ou si ce jean vous fait de grosses fesses. Je maîtrisais les discussions avec les hommes sauf celles sur le sport. Je ne comprenais rien de rien au sport, que ce soit le baseball ou le football, les règles du jeu m'échappait et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de frapper une balle ou de se sauter les uns sur les autres pour un ballon en cuir. C'est bien pour ça qu'en dehors d'Alice et de Rosalie, je n'ai pas d'ami.

J'étais sur le point d'allumer mon ordinateur lorsque la vois de Newton tonna dans le couloir.

« SWAN, DANS MON BUREAU ! »

Je commençai à paniquer mais je me rappelai que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Pour une fois.

Je me rendis dans le bureau de mon boss, en passant devant mes collègues qui me regardaient avec pitié pour certains, avec compassion pour d'autres. Génial.

Je frappai à la porte et entrai.

« Monsieur, vous… »

« Ouais. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, Swan. Vous allez enfin pouvoir écrire une critique. »

J'exultai.

« Oh merci, monsieur, je… »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. Je ne veux pas une simple critique. Je veux du vécu. »

« Du vécu ? »

J'étais un peu larguée là.

« Un nouveau livre vient de sortir. Beaucoup de concurrent en ont fait la critique. Je veux qu'on se démarque. Vous, vous allez vivre le livre et toutes les semaines vous publierez un article. »

« De quel livre on parle là ? » m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« _The perfect match ou comment rencontrer son âme sœur_. » m'annonça-t-il en souriant.

« Vous voulez que je fasse une critique de ça ? »

« Pas une critique. Voyez ça comme un récit de voyage. Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je peux toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non, non, c'est bon ! je vais le faire. » répliquai-je vivement.

Le salaud jubilait. Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle occasion et il le savait.

« Parfait. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Swan, vous travaillerez en équipe. Je veux le point de vue de la femme et celui de l'homme. Voilà votre coéquipier. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eward Cullen. De tous les hommes du journal, il fallait qu'on me colle avec le Dom Juan de service et surtout le gars en charge des pages sport.

« , non, non, non…. »

« Salut Swan ! Prête à faire équipe ? » demanda Edward, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dans quoi je m'étais encore embarquée ?

**Me voilà de retour avec ça ^^ **

**alors à vous de me dire : je continue ou je supprime ?**


	2. Chapter 2

POV EDWARD

La tête de Swan valait le détour. Elle était tellement rouge qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le job en lui-même ne me plaisait pas. Je trouvais que l'idée de faire un papier sur ce stupide bouquin complètement débile mais venant de Newton plus rien ne m'étonnait.

Il m'avait convoqué la veille dans son bureau et m'avait annoncé que j'allais travailler sur un nouvel article mais qui ne concernait pas mon domaine et que j'allais faire équipe avec Isabella Swan.

J'avais protesté assez vivement. D'une, je suis journaliste sportif, je ne tiens pas la rubrique du cœur alors bosser sur un livre qui explique comment rencontrer l'âme sœur, concept auquel je ne crois absolument pas, me filait des boutons. De deux, je ne supportais pas Bella. C'était viscéral. Elle ne souriait jamais, s'habillait comme un mec et avait un air de miss je sais tout qui me sortait par les yeux. Bella avait un sale caractère et un sens de la répartie assez acéré, presque plus développé que le mien. Je savais par Jessica, la secrétaire de Newton, une blonde qui m'aimait beaucoup au passage, que Bella n'avait pas d'amis et qu'elle ne sortait quasiment pas. Je l'imaginais très bien vivant dans un vieil appartement avec trois ou quatre chat à espionner ses voisins et à ne parler qu'à ses chats. Ou alors le nez plongé dans des mots croisés.

Bella était tout le contraire de moi. Je sortais beaucoup, peut être trop. J'avais beaucoup d'amis, surtout des gars du milieu sportif avec lesquels je passais tout mon temps. Et il y avait les filles. Je les collectionnais. C'est juste que la monogamie, l'engagement et toutes ces conneries, ce n'est pas mon truc. Prenez mon ami Emmett, joueur de football. Lui, il se voit très bien avec une maison à étage, une barrière blanche, un labrador et un break garé dans l'allée. C'est pour ça que cet idiot est à la recherche de la femme de sa vie. Il désapprouve ouvertement mon mode de vie, je le sais. Alors oui, je mettais beaucoup de filles dans mon lit. J'avais la réputation d'un dom juan mais j'avais tout de même un code de conduite. Par exemple, je ne sortais pas avec les ex d'Emmett ou de mon autre pote Jasper. Cette règle était commune à nous trois. On se connaissait depuis la fac. Nous avions tout d'abord été colocataires puis amis. Nous étions tous partis dans des directions différentes, Emmett était entré dans la ligue professionnelle, Jasper s'était lancé dans des études de psychologie et moi dans le journalisme sportif. A la base, je voulais faire comme Emmett mais dans le baseball. Au lycée, je m'en sortais très bien. Le chemin était tout tracé pour moi. Le premier semestre, j'étais dans les meilleurs joueurs. Mais un jour, je me suis blessé au genou et c'en était fini de mes espoirs sportifs. Je m'étais reconverti dans le journalisme sportif et finalement j'adorais ça. Je travaillais dans le milieu que j'aimais sans avoir la pression de la fac, de l'équipe ou du coach sur le dos. Libre comme l'air et je profitais de la vie.

Ça, c'était un concept que cette coincée de Bella ignorait. Faire équipe avec elle n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il allait falloir réprimer mes envies de meurtre et tenir bon parce que Newton m'avait bien fait comprendre que tout doué que j'étais, je n'étais pas irremplaçable. Et c'était vrai, il avait le pouvoir de me virer du jour au lendemain selon ses envies. C'est comme ça qu'il me tenait et qu'il tenait Bella. Tout le journal savait qu'elle essayait d'obtenir une autre rubrique que celle des chiens écrasé et là-dessus, je crois que je pouvais la comprendre. Newton était malin, limite pervers. Pour lui, nous n'étions que des marionnettes. Est-ce que pour autant je pouvais faire confiance à Bella sur ce coup-là ?

« Faire équipe avec lui ? » demanda Bella d'une voix aiguë.

Je me sentis presque vexé qu'elle ne dise pas Edward. Après tout, j'avais un prénom.

« Absolument ! » répondit jovialement Newton. « A moi que vous n'ayez changé d'avis ? »

Bella rougit et serra les dents avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

« Bien ! alors voilà les règles du jeu : je ne veux pas que vos collègues sachent que vous êtes les auteurs des articles. Je tiens à votre objectivité et je ne veux pas que ça joue sur le fonctionnement du journal. Vous pouvez le dire à vos amis les plus proches mais essayez de garder l'anonymat le plus possible. Je veux un article pour chaque chapitre du livre. Un du point de vue de la femme, un du point de vue de l'homme. Une simple critique ne suffira pas. vous êtes journalistes, faites votre job ! Les gens aiment le vécu et vous allez leur en donner. Je veux une publication par semaine, le lundi matin. vous m'enverrez donc vos articles le dimanche soir, je m'occuperai du reste. Des questions ? »

Bella était aussi figée que moi. Nous avions mis le doigt dans l'engrenage, plus moyen de faire machine arrière si on tenait à nos places. Ni elle ni moi n'avions de question si bien que Newton nous ficha à la porte. Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Bella se tourna vers moi, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« De tous les gars du journal, fallait que ce soit toi, hein ! Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ! Me torturer ou de foutre de moi devant tout le journal au déjeuner ne te suffisait plus ? »

Son ton et sa façon de me parler ne me plaisaient pas. On aurait dit une vraie mégère.

« Primo, Swan, je ne me suis foutu de toi qu'une fois devant tout le monde et avoue que c'était drôle. Il n'y avait que toi pour renverser tout son plateau sur elle. Ensuite, dis-toi qu'on est dans le même bateau ! Je n'ai pas choisi de bosser sur ce livre de malheur et surtout je ne t'aurais pas choisi _toi_ ! » répliquai-je.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

« Parce que te faire travailler sur les rencontres amoureuses c'est la blague de l'année ! Tu t'y connais autant que moi je maitrise le point de croix ! » rigolai-je.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que je les regrettai. Son visage reflétait de la colère, de la rage mais aussi de la peine. Je vis ses mâchoires se contractées. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle recouvra tout son calme avent de reprendre la parole.

« Evidemment, c'est ton sujet de prédilection, hein ? Vu le nombre de pétasses qui passent dans ton lit, tu maîtrise le sujet sur le bout des doigts ! Je suis sûre que c'est un rite de passage pour toutes les filles de Seattle que de se faire tringler par Edward Cullen. C'est pas parce que tu sautes que tout ce qui a un vagin, une perruque blonde et le QI d'une huître que tu t'y connais en relations, connard ! »

Et elle me planta là, dans le couloir. Bella et son sens de la répartie m'avaient bien écrasé cette fois.

J'en voulais à Newton de m'avoir foutu dans ce bourbier. Le reste de ma carrière dépendait pour beaucoup de Bella et ça m'énervait plus que tout. Et puis, pour qui elle se prenait cette pimbêche ? De quel droit elle me jugeait ? Au moins, je profitais de la vie, est-ce qu'elle pouvait en dire autant ?

La secrétaire de Newton m'apporta le fameux livre dans l'après midi. Après son départ, je mis la touche finale à mon article sur le dernier match de football de l'équipe de Seattle puis je répondis aux quelques mails que j'avais reçu. Une fois tout ça fait, je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour ne pas ouvrir le livre.

Le titre me fit sourire : _the perfect match ou comment rencontrer son âme sœur._

Quelle connerie ! L'âme sœur, rien que ça. Ce truc avait inventé par je-ne-sais quelle bonne femme frustrée sexuellement et qui avait répandu le concept avant la naissance du divorce. Après tout, beaucoup de divorcés ou de personnes veuves refont leur vie et sont très heureux alors qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvé leur âme sœur auparavant.

J'ouvris le livre au premier chapitre.

_Chapitre 1 : le speed dating_

_La plupart des personnes heureuses en couple affirment qu'elles ont su dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivi leur rencontre que l'autre était leur âme sœur. La première impression est souvent la bonne. Malheureusement, quelque fois il est difficile de provoquer la rencontre ou d'aborder quelqu'un. Pour les plus grands timides ou ceux qui n'osent pas parler à des inconnus, le speed dating est la solution pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. Renseignez-vous, beaucoup de bars ou de clubs organisent des soirées speed dating pour célibataires. Essayez, ça ne vous coûtera que 5 minutes._

Le speed dating ? Sérieusement ? j'ai toujours pensé que ce truc était fait pour les geeks incapables de parler à une fille sans tomber dans les pommes et pour les moches qui voulaient sauter quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré qu'eux. J'allais devoir participer à cette mascarade, pas le choix.

Je refermai violemment le livre. Je décidai que ma journée était finie. Il était 18 heures mais j'avais besoin d'un verre, d'un litre de vodka et d'une jolie blonde pour me tenir compagnie ce soir.

Je retrouvai Emmett et Jasper dans un club dans le centre. Ils étaient assis au bar et sirotaient tranquillement une bière.

« T'en fais une tête, vieux ! » m'accueillit Jasper.

« Si tu savais ce qui m'arrive ! Il me faut un verre, les gars. Un truc fort. » précisai-je en m'installant sur un siège de bar.

« Raconte. » dit Emmett.

Je m'exécutai.

« Et tu es obligé de le faire ? » s'étonna Emmett.

« Si je tiens à mon job, ouais. » répondis-je sombrement avant de prendre une gorgée de vodka.

« Et elle est comment, cette Bella ? » s'enquit Jasper.

« Mec, c'est une vraie harpie ! Elle est insupportable, a un avis sur tout et tout le monde. C'est une langue de vipère qui s'habille comme un épouvantail. Elle ne ressemble à rien. Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a accusé de sauter sur tout ce qui a un vagin à Seattle ? »

Jasper éclata de rire.

« J'adore cette fille. Edward, ne te vexe pas, mais tu sautes tout ce qui a un vagin à Seattle, non ? »

Trahi par son pote.

« J'ai plus de classe que ça, s'il te plaît ! J'ai quand même un code de conduite, je ne saute pas sur toutes les filles ! » m'indignai-je.

« C'est vrai, ça, Jazz ! » intervint Emmett. « La fille doit être majeure, assez bien foutue, avoir un rire de crécelle et ne pas savoir que 2 et 2 font 4. C'est bien ça, Edward ? Tu vois qu'il ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Deux trahisons dans la même soirée, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour un seul homme.

« Ah ah très drôle ! » grinçai-je. « N'empêche que je suis coincé avec cette pimbêche et ce livre à la con. »

« Ca peut être intéressant. Tu pourrais rencontrer ton âme sœur. » répondit Emmett.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Em. »

« Ouais. Mais moi je persiste à croire que la fille idéale m'attend quelque part et que je n'ai plus qu'à la trouver. »

« Sur cette pensée hautement romantique et nunuche, je vous laisse les gars. La blonde là-bas me fait des clins d'œil depuis tout à l'heure. » dis-je avant de me diriger vers la fille.

Je me réveillai à l'aube. La fille – je ne me rappelais plus de son prénom- n'était pas restée. Elles ne restaient jamais. Règle numéro 1. Après une bonne douche et un café, je me rendis au journal en voiture. Mon appartement se trouvait à environ 20 minutes en voiture du journal. J'étais de bonne humeur. Je saluai le vigile à l'accueil, fit un clin d'oeil à Jessica et serrai la main à des collègues. Ma gaieté s'évapora dès que je vis Bella, adossée à la porte de mon bureau. Début des hostilités dans 4, 3, 2…

« Tu arrives toujours en retard comme ça ? » me dit-elle en guise de salut.

« Tu es toujours aussi chiante le matin ? » répondis-je.

« Non, c'est ce qui se passe dès que je te vois. Tu as lu le premier chapitre ou pas ? »

« Oui, je l'ai lu. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

Elle souffla et me regarda comme si j'étais le dernier des demeurés.

« Où on va aller ? »

« Je pensais que tu aurais quelques adresses. Tu dois pratiquer le speed dating non ? » demandai-je, narquois.

« Je pensais que c'était là que tu recrutais tes dindes et que donc tu avais des adresses. » persifla-t-elle, chassant mon sourire.

On n'allait pas y arriver comme ça. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre mon calme.

« On pourrait regarder sur Internet. » suggérai-je.

Pour une fois elle parut d'accord avec moi. Nous trouvâmes l'adresse d'un café dans le centre ville, pas loin du cinéma et d'un restaurant italien. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de nous retrouver devant le café à 19h30, la soirée commençant à 20h.

Bella était arrivée avant moi.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement nerveuse.

« Si tu veux. »

Un vestiaire avait été installé à l'entrée du café. Lorsqu'elle ôta son manteau, je détaillai la tenue de Bella : des baskets, un vieux jean et un pull trop grand.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bella, tu viens ici pour rencontrer ton âme sœur. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un effort et t'habiller plus…euh plus… »

« Plus quoi ? Accouche ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Plus comme une fille ? » tentai-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard et me bouscula avant d'avancer dans le café. La soirée commençait tout juste et je l'avais déjà vexée. Longue soirée en perspective.

Les hommes furent les derniers à s'assoir. Au moment où le gong retentirait, nous devions nous déplacer à la table suivante. Il y avait 7 filles et 7 garçons. L'équation parfaite. La première fille à qui je m'adressai s'appelait Marina ou Marianna, enfin un truc comme ça. C'est tout ce que je retins de mes 5 minutes de conversation avec elle. Elle ne savait pas s'arrêter de parler. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire comment je m'appelais. La seconde était plus calme mais avait un strabisme si important que je fus incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Très déstabilisant. La fille d'après, une blonde plantureuse, me fit carrément du pied pendant que moi j'essayais de jouer le jeu en lui posant des questions bêtes à pleurer. En voilà une à qui je devais demander son numéro avant de partir. Les trois filles suivantes étaient quelconques, pour ne pas dire insipide et inintéressantes. Mathématiquement, ce fut le tour de Bella de se retrouver en face de moi.

« Hey. » fis pour lancer la conversation. « ça se passe bien ? ».

Elle leva vers moi un regard blasé.

« Je m'éclate comme une folle. Je suis tombée sur un fan de Star Wars qui voulait savoir si ça me disait de me déguiser en princesse Léia pour lui faire des trucs que je ne répèterai même pas. Un autre est fan de taxidermie et a voulu me faire découvrir cet art magique. Deux m'ont demandé si je voulais à l'hôtel tout de suite après la soirée. Un gars à lunettes et avec un cheveu sur la langue m'a parlé météo, sujet qui je dois dire me passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. Un blond m'a demandé si j'étais une vraie brune. Et maintenant, toi. Et il n'y a pas d'alcool pour m'aider à supporter tout ça. Non vraiment, c'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie. »

Sa tirade me fit éclater de rire. Elle se dérida un peu et joignit son rire au mien.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce livre conseille ça. » soupira-t-elle. « C'est le magasin des horreurs ! »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas terrible comme mode de rencontre » admis-je.

« Et toi, ça a donné quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, euh pareil que toi. »

Je décidai de ne pas lui parler de la blonde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'accuse encore de coucher avec n'importe qu'elle fille, ce que j'allais pourtant faire.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui, je le remarquai pour la première fois, étaient légèrement ondulés. Son cou était fin, délicat, aussi pâle que son front. Ses joues, elles, étaient légèrement rouges lorsqu'elle redressa la tête. Depuis quand je me souciais de savoir si son cou était délicat ?

Le gong retentit, nous libérant et coupant court à mon délire. Nous nous levâmes en même temps.

« Edward, ça te dirait euh, je sais pas, d'aller boire un verre quelque part ? »

J'haussai les sourcils. Elle me proposait d'aller boire un verre ?

« Tu sais, pour écrire l'article. A chaud, c'est plus facile. » précisa-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

La blonde de tout à l'heure apparut comme par magie et se colla à moi.

« Un verre, ça te dirait ? » roucoula-t-elle.

A cet instant, le visage de Bella se referma. Elle recula légèrement. Elle me lança un regard noir avant de dire :

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je vais écrire chez moi plutôt. Je ne sais pas travailler à plusieurs sur un article. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Elle reprit sa veste dans le hall du café et s'engouffra dehors avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. La blonde, Tanya, me ramena sur terre en m'entrainant vers son appartement.

POV BELLA

Imbécile. Débile. Demeurée. Abrutie. Reine des connes. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de mot pour me décrire ce soir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'inviter Edward à prendre un verre pour écrire l'article ? Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, il avait l'air aussi peu à sa place que moi, parce que pour une fois il s'était comporter normalement avec moi. Au moins, Edward avait mis sa soirée à profit. La mienne avait été catastrophique. Je n'étais tombée que sur des gars bons pour l'asile ou sur d'autres qui voulaient me mettre dans leur lit avant de me donner leur nom.

Me maudissant, je rentrai chez moi. Le silence de mon appartement me rappela que parfois, vivre seule est pesant. Personne qui ne vous attend pour vous demander comment s'est passée votre journée. Personne avec qui se battre pour la télécommande. L'indépendance avait un goût amer certains jours. Je pris un pot de glace dans mon congélateur avant de m'installer devant l'ordinateur. Plus vite j'écrirais cet article, plus vite je me sortirais cette fichue soirée de la tête.

J'avais tout juste écrit le premier paragraphe lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Rouspétant après les gens qui ne savent pas que passé une certaine heure, rendre visite à des gens devient franchement emmerdant. J'ouvris la porte et tombai nez à nez avec Alice et Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » m'étonnai-je.

« On vient te remonter le moral après ta super soirée. » dit Alice.

« C'est gentil mais tout va très bien. » mentis-je.

« Menteuse ! » affirma Rosalie avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de mon appartement sans se soucier des règles de politesse.

Alice eut un petit rire avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte. Elle contempla le cadavre du pot de glace, l'ordinateur allumé avec une page vide et mon pyjama. Son regard était éloquent. Je le connaissais par cœur celui-là. Il signifiait « assieds toi et déballe tout ». J'abdiquai.

« Je viens de passer la soirée la pire de toute ma vie ! » lançai-je avant de me laisser tomber dans le canapé.

« A ce point-là ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Un mec m'a demandé si j'étais prête à me déguiser en princesse Léia pour jouer avec son sabre laser. »

Rosalie explosa de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire tout de suite, Rose, ça va mal finir pour toi ! » la menaçai-je.

« Oh Bella, avoue que si c'était arrivé à l'une d'entre nous tu aurais bien rit. » raisonna Alice.

Ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître mais elle avait souvent, bien trop souvent, raison.

« Plus jamais de speed dating en tout cas ! J'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande sur un marché… » soupirai-je.

« Et ton coéquipier, Edward ? Il a trouvé ça affreux lui aussi ? » voulut savoir Rosalie.

Rien que de penser à Edward, je sentais la colère remonter.

« Vu la blonde qu'il avait au bras en sortant, non, je ne dirais pas que sa soirée s'est mal déroulée ! » dis-je, acerbe.

Alice me fixait attentivement. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle me regarde comme ça. Ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour moi.

« Il faudra que tu nous le présentes un jour. Il est comment ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Imbu de lui-même, stupide, énervant, chiant. Il aime humilier les gens et change de filles plus vite que je ne change de chaussettes. » répondis-je en fuyant le regard d'Alice.

« Non mais physiquement, il est comment ? » insista Rosalie.

« Une tête, deux bras et deux jambes, des yeux, un nez et une bouche. Par contre si tu veux savoir s'il a un cerveau, tu vas être déçue ! »

« T'es pénible Bella ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire mieux ? Il est mignon au moins ? »

Je regardai Rosalie comme si elle était le diable en personne. Comme si moi j'allais trouver Edward Cullen mignon ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens !

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Moins je le vois mieux je me porte alors non, je ne l'ai pas regardé de près. »

« Rosalie, je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Bella doit avoir beaucoup de travail. » dit Alice, la raisonnable Alice.

Rosalie opina.

Une fois les filles parties, je fus incapable de me remettre à écrire. Rosalie m'avait ennuyée avec ses questions qui ne rimaient à rien. Jamais je ne m'étais demandée si Edward était mignon. C'était juste une épine dans mon pied, une enclume sur mon estomac, mon pire cauchemar. Je savais que les gars au journal, y compris Edward, ne me voyaient pas comme une fille et ça m'allait très bien. Mes expériences passées en matière de relations amoureuses m'avaient quelques peu refroidie. Au lycée, j'étais sortie avec trois garçons. Je m'étais faite larguée les trois fois. Ma plus longue relation avait duré deux ans, à la fac avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé que moi. J'avais toujours cru que la maturité allait de paire avec l'âge. Grave désillusion. Nous étions sur le point de nous installer ensemble. Mes cartons étaient faits, mes changements d'adresse aussi. J'avais mis des mois à les faires ces cartons. J'avais eu du mal à accepter l'idée de renoncer à mon indépendance et à toutes mes habitudes mais j'avais réussi. L'indépendance est revenue à la minute où j'ai surpris le soi-disant homme de ma vie, ma fichue âme sœur, dans son bureau avec sa secrétaire, enfin sur sa secrétaire qui était sur le bureau plus exactement. Ce jour-là, je me suis jurée que plus jamais on ne me piétinerait le cœur et l'âme sœur, c'est des histoires qu'on raconte aux gosses pour ne pas leur dire que les êtres humains peuvent se montrer cruels et jouer avec les gens. Pour autant, ma libido n'étais pas morte. Je suis une fille de 25 ans après tout. Une fois, rien qu'une, j'avais passé la nuit avec un gars que je n'avais jamais revu. Ça avait été rapide, gênant mais surtout je n'avais rien ressenti de particulier. Disons que maintenant, c'était mon cerveau qui était aux commandes et plus mes hormones.

Au final, tous les hommes ressemblaient à Cullen. Pour eux, nous n'étions qu'un moyen de satisfaire leurs pulsions. Une fois que c'était fait, ils nous jetaient. Me faire travailler moi sur comment rencontrer la personne idéale était une blague cosmique. Mon karma était contre moi et je ne pouvais rien faire à moins de renoncer à mon travail. En résumé, j'étais coincée.

Nous étions lundi. J'avais réussi à passer le reste de la semaine sans croiser Edward. aujourd'hui, nos articles étaient publiés. J'étais curieuse de voir ce que ça donnait.

_**Elle**__ : le speed dating ou l'art de se vendre. J'ai donc suivi le chapitre 1 du livre. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être obligée de parler à des pervers, des obsédés sexuels fans de Star Wars, un mélange détonnant. C'est tout juste si certains ne vous balancent pas la clé de leur chambre d'hôtel, louée sous un faux nom pour que Madame ne se doute de rien. 5 minutes, ce n'est pas assez pour connaître suffisamment un homme avant de s'engager dans une relation. En résumé : le speed dating n'est pas un moyen de faire des rencontres saines._

_**Lui **__: plus jamais. Les filles qui fréquentent ce genre de soirée – et question fille j'estime que je m'y connais – sont tellement désespérées qu'elles en deviennent pathétique. Certaines sont prêtes à tout pour finir la nuit dans les bras du premier venu, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop laid. Ce type de relation, basée seulement sur cinq minutes de conversation, est voué à l'échec. Je pense que la personne avec laquelle le courant passera, la seule, l'unique, est une personne de votre entourage. Renoncer à tout pour une personne est pour certains, dont moi je l'avoue, n'est pas envisageable mais si vous êtes prêts à tenter le grand saut, regardez autour de vous. Ma conclusion : le speed dating n'est pas un bon plan._

Préférant ne pas me poser de question sur le déroulement de sa soirée, je reposai le jouranl que je tenais dans les mains pour attraper The perfect match. Que nous réservait le prochain chapitre ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de découvrir le prochain épisode toute seule parce qu'Edward déboula dans mon bureau, l'air énervé. Pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Tu l'as lu ? » demanda-t-il d'emblée.

« Non, pas encore. Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le faire vu ta tête… »

« Prochaine aventure, Swan : le rendez-vous à quatre. Tenue correcte exigée ! »

J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de ma tête.

«Mais dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

Mon air paniqué dut lui plaire parce qu'il afficha un grand sourire avant de sortir en sifflant.

Je partis à sa poursuite et lui criai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tenue correcte exigée ? »

Seul son éclat de rire me répondit.

Me voilà dans de beaux draps !

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**Bon alors déjà merci beaucoup à vous toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements c'est trop trop gentil ! J'ai mis un peu de temps pour publier mais j'ai commencé mon stage dans une bibliothèque très sympa. Bon la quantité de livres et de CD trop mortels va me rendre folle mais tout va bien !**

**Je pense pouvoir publier tous les 15 jours voire toutes les trois semaines. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire à vous de me dire ^^**

**Je précise que je n'ai rien contre le speed dating. C'est juste qu'ici j'ai décidé que E et B n'aimeraient pas ça pour la suite de mon histoire, c'est mieux.**

**A très vite**

**( ps : si vous aimez les livres de filles et les Kleenex qui vont avec lisez Toi et moi à jamais d'Ann Brashares c'est juste wouhou !)**


	3. Chapter 3

POV BELLA

« Tu te fous de moi Alice ? » hurlai-je en découvrant la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie pour ce soir. « Il est hors de question que je mette ce machin ce soir ! »

« Dans ce cas, il est hors de question que je t'accompagne ma grande ! »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard plusieurs secondes. Le truc avec Alice, c'est qu'elle est encore plus têtue que moi. Si, si, vraiment. Ça me posait problème parce qu'avec elle je ne gagnais jamais.

« On avait un deal : je t'accompagne à ta soirée et en échange tu me laisses carte blanche. Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu n'as pas envie de remettre Edward à sa place ? » demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

« Quoi ? » m'indignai-je. « Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de Cullen moi ! »

« Je trouve que tu t'énerves beaucoup pour un mec qui te laisse indifférente, c'est tout. »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Elle avait bu ou quoi ? Je détestais Cullen, c'est tout, exactement comme je déteste les épinards !

« C'est un trou du cul et je n'aime pas les trous du cul. Ne va pas t'imaginer quelque chose qui n'existe pas Alice ! »

Elle parut sceptique.

« De toute façon, il est hors de question que tu ailles au restaurant habillée comme un sac à patates ! »

« Alice ! »

« Quoi ? Navrée de te le dire chérie mais tu ne sais pas t'habiller tu as de jolies jambes et devine quoi ? tu as même des seins parce que…parce que… t'es une fille, Bella ! Une fille ! Et les filles s'habillent en fille. »

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre, enfin rien de poli en tout cas.

« Bella, robe, tout de suite ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

En râlant, je passai dans ma chambre pour enfiler la maudite robe. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Alice avait choisie une robe en satin bleu nuit, cintrée en haut et évasée à partir des hanches. Deux problèmes : elle était trop près du corps et pas assez longue à mon goût puisqu'elle ne m'arrivait qu'au dessus des genoux. Pour Alice je décidai de faire un effort. J'enfilai rapidement une paire de ballerines et rejoignit Alice dans mon salon. Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois de suite.

« La robe te va parfaitement bien. y a juste les chaussures. Ce n'est pas celles que j'ai choisies. » dit-elle en me tendant une paire d'escarpins.

« Alice, je vais me tuer si je porte ces chaussures. »

« Mais non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Bella, tu fais chier. J'ai dit escarpins ce sera escarpins. Pas de discussion ! »

Je grinçai des dents et lui arrachai ces engins de malheur des mains.

« Maintenant, coiffure et maquillage. »

« Quoi ? » glapis-je.

Alice m'adressa un regard consterné avant de me traîner dans la salle de bains pour la suite de mon calvaire.

Quel est le connard misogyne qui a dit qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle ? oui, pour sortir une connerie pareille, faut forcément un mec qui ne connait pas les séances d'épilations, les manucures, le sport qu'on s'inflige et le vernis à ongle ( merci Alice ) qui met des heures à sécher.

Pendant qu'Alice se préparait, je partis m'observer dans la psyché de ma chambre. Je devais reconnaître que grâce à Alice je ressemblais à une vraie fille. Ça me faisait bizarre. Je ne m'étais plus vue comme ça depuis des années. Depuis le jour de la secrétaire, comme disait Rosalie. à quoi bon se faire jolie quand on ne l'est pas ? c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Alice sortit de la salle de bains, époustouflante comme d'habitude. Elle vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit.

« Bella, ce soir, penses-tu qu'il te serait possible de te comporter comme une jeune fille bien élevée ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne provoque pas Edward intentionnellement. Evites de faire un esclandre. Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur et que tu as la gâchette facile. Si ça se trouve, tu vas très bien t'entendre avec son ami. »

« Bien m'entendre avec un ami de Cullen ? je ne crois pas non. De toute façon, lui ou un autre… »

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme lui, tu sais. » dit Alice sérieusement.

Je voyais très bien à qui elle faisait allusion. Je le savais mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. J'avais repris un des grands préceptes de mon père, « on ne me chie dans les bottes qu'une fois ». une fois avait suffit pour une vie entière, voire plusieurs.

« Ouais, si tu le dis. Bon on y va ? » dis-je pour couper court la conversation.

Alice avait décidé que son Austin Mini allait mieux avec nos tenues que ma camionnette. Les filles détestaient ma Chevrolet. Alice parce qu'elle la trouvait moche et Rosalie parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance au moteur et à la solidité de la voiture. Ok, elle était plus vieille que moi mais je l'adorais moi cette voiture. Alice gara la voiture dans la rue du restaurant en deux temps trois mouvements. Impressionnant. J'eus un peu de mal à sortir de la voiture à cause des chaussures qu'elle m'avait obligée à mettre mais je pus marcher sans trop de problèmes. Au moins un point positif ce soir. De là où nous étions, je vis qu'Edward était déjà là, accompagné d'un gars blond, assez grand. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant.

Les garçons étaient de dos lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur.

« Cullen ! » appelai-je.

Alice me fit les gros yeux. Bon, d'accord j'aurais pu le dire plus aimablement.

Ils se retournèrent. Edward s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sans que rien ne sorte. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête très lentement sans rien dire. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

« Ta mère ne t'a pas appris que c'était malpoli de dévisager les gens ? » lançai-je, nerveuse sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de savoir si je suis poli ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Aucune répartie ne vint. Alice en profita pour se présenter elle-même. L'ami d'Edward fit la même chose. J'appris donc que le blond s'appelait Jasper. L'ami en question tint la porte pour qu'Alice entre dans le restaurant. Il la lâcha pour qu'Edward la rattrape et me la tienne sauf qu'Edward n'est pas galant. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris quand j'ai failli me fracasser le nez contre la porte. A travers la porte vitrée, il m'adressa un grand sourire sardonique. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ça. L'air de rien, je rouvris la porte et entrai à mon tour. Le serveur nous amena à notre table et en passant près d'Edward, mon talon aiguille s'enfonça malencontreusement dans son pied. A sa mâchoire crispée, je compris qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas crier de douleur. Suivant son exemple, je lui adressai un grand sourire. Il me lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien.

« Alors, Alice, depuis quand connais-tu Bella ? » demanda Edward.

Son soudain intérêt pour moi ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Oh, depuis la fac. » répondit aimablement Alice.

« Tu la supportes depuis autant d'années ? » lança-t-il perfidement.

Je saisis la balle au bond.

« Dis moi Jasper, combien Edward t'a donné pour te faire passer pour son ami ce soir ? » m'enquis-je d'une voix innocente.

Les yeux d'Edward lançaient des éclairs.

Jasper éclata de rire.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à Alice.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu » soupira Alice.

« A ce point ? » dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

« Bella a toujours eu de la répartie mais ça s'est aggravé depuis le jour de la secrétaire et … » répondit Alice avant de s'interrompre. Elle m'adressa un regard navré. Ça lui avait échappé malgré elle mais à cet instant, je lui en voulais parce que je sentais le poids du regard curieux des deux garçons.

L'arrivée du serveur me sauva de cette situation. Alice commanda une salade César, comme Jasper. En se rendant compte de ça, ils échangèrent un sourire. Tiens tiens… Comble de la situation, mon ennemi juré choisit le même plat que moi, des lasagnes. Bon, nous, nous n'avons pas échangé de sourire de connivence. Au contraire, s'il avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, j'aurais pu servir de filtre à café.

Nos plats arrivèrent. Alice et Jasper bavardaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'était pas le plan. Le plan, c'était qu'elle drague Edward et pas qu'elle me laisse en plan avec lui. A voir les regards noirs qu'il lançait en direction de Jasper, il était aussi agacé que moi.

« Il n'a pas fait ça ! » gloussa Alice.

Jasper rit.

« Mais si je t'assure ! »

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » m'enquis-je, légèrement énervée.

« De la fois où Edward s'est rendu compte que la fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit était la femme du doyen de l'université. »

« Et ? »

« Il a fait tout le campus en courant en caleçon et en tenant le reste de ses fringues comme il pouvait pendant que le doyen le coursait ! »

Jasper et Alice trouvaient ça drôle. Moi, je trouvais ça pathétique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? » dis-je.

Les rires avaient cessé. Edward me fixait.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce qui veut dire que sauter une femme mariée n'est pas étonnant de ta part » répliquai-je sans me démonter.

Edward ricana.

« Tu vaux mieux que moi, c'est ça ? »

« Disons que moi, j'ai un honneur et une dignité. »

Ses yeux verts avaient viré à un vert très sombre.

« Donc pour toi je n'ai pas d'honneur, pas de morale ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Jasper et Alice nous lançaient des regards d'avertissement mais ni Edward ni moi n'y prêtions attention.

« Parce que coucher avec la femme d'un autre c'est faire preuve de moralité ? T'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié de la ville te fait te sentir honorable ? » crachai-je.

« Edward… » tenta Jasper mais sans succès.

« Au moins moi je m'envoie en l'air, est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer tellement j'étais en colère et blessée. Vaincue par KO. Jetant ma serviette sur la table, je me levai et sans un mot sans un regard je partis aux toilettes. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine. Après avoir abaissé le couvercle des toilettes, je m'y assis. J'ôtai mes escarpins et remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. La tête enfouie entre mes genoux, j'essayai de ravaler mes larmes. Hors de question qu'Edward Cullen me voit comme ça.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

« Bella ? » appela Alice.

« Pas maintenant s'il te plait… »

« Bella, ouvre-moi la porte » dit-elle en frappant tout doucement contre la porte de la cabine. « Bella… »

Je cédai à sa demande. Sitôt sortie, Alice me serra dans ses bras. Cet élan d'affection finit par m'achever. J'éclatai en sanglots. Pourtant, je savais encaisser mieux que personne et ce n'était pas la première vacherie qu'Edward me balançait mais cette fois-ci il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal. Je finis par me calmer.

« C'est de ma faute, Bella…je ne l'ai pas fait exprès de parler du jour de la secrétaire, ça t'a énervée…si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

« Alice, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Edward est un trou du cul et le pire connard de la terre, tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Et puis, je l'ai un peu cherché d'une certaine manière. Je le déteste tellement… » murmurai-je.

Je me détachai de l'étreinte d'Alice pour aller vérifier l'état des dégâts dans la glace. Mon mascara avait coulé. Il allait voir qu'il avait marqué des points…

« T'en fais pas, j'ai ma trousse de secours » dit Alice en brandissant sa pochette.

Elle sortit le nécessaire et m'aida à reprendre figure humaine.

POV EDWARD

« Si Emmett avait été là, tu aurais pris son poing dans la gueule ! mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil ? T'es un grand malade ! » me sermonna Jasper dès qu'Alice eut rejoint Bella.

Moi-même, je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé. Déjà, voir Bella en fille m'avait soufflé. Depuis quand elle avait des seins ? et des jambes aussi fines ? depuis quand ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat chaud ? et surtout depuis quand je notai tout ça ? Son rappel à l'ordre m'indiqua que oui, je la matais depuis un bon moment. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, j'en prenais pour mon grade. Bella j'ai un avis sur tout Swan me tapait sur les nerfs mais la voir comme ça me perturbait. Si jasper avait décidé de faire preuve de galanterie avec la copine de Bella, il était hors de question que j'en fasse de même avec elle. Donc je décidai de ne pas lui tenir la porte. En bonne joueuse, elle me planta son talon aiguille dans le pied. Ne pas hurler de douleur fut assez difficile mais son sourire suffisant m'énervait plus que la douleur.

Pendant que Jasper draguait ouvertement Alice – ça ne me plaisait puisqu'il était sensé draguer Médusa - , discrètement j'observai Bella. Elle avait le regard baissé sur son assiette et mangeait en silence. Elle devait s'ennuyer autant que moi, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Jasper et Alice gloussaient comme deux ados à leur premier rencart. Bella voulut s'intéresser à la conversation, que moi non plus je n'avais pas suivie. Jasper était la pire commère qui soit parfois et ce soir ce fit pas exception à la règle. Oui, je n'étais pas très fier de cette fois-là. pourtant, une de mes règles d'or c'était de ne jamais coucher avec les femmes mariées ou déjà en couple. La femme du doyen, qui avait 30 ans de moins que lui, n'avait pas été honnête non plus là-dessus. Bref, quand j'ai vu la photo du doyen et de sa femme sur la table de nuit de leur chambre, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou mais manque de bol, le doyen est rentré chez lui au même moment. Sa femme a poil dans l'escalier, moi en caleçon dans le hall, il ne lui a pas fallu plus d'une minute pour additionner deux et deux et me courir après. Emmett avait dit que c'était mon karma qui s'était retourné contre moi. Des conneries. Je n'avais pas eu de bol cette fois-ci et puis c'est tout. Jasper lui avait ri à en avoir mal au ventre des jours durant. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il oserait raconter ça à quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer, même si Alice était très sympa.

La réflexion de Bella m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds. Pour qui elle se prenait pour me juger ? Elle croyait que sa vie était mieux que la mienne ? Quand elle a dit que je n'avais ni honneur ni morale j'ai vu rouge. En fait, c'est très con à dire, mais je m'étais senti sale, plus bas que terre. Bella prenait des airs supérieurs en me traitant de gigolo et se permettait de critiquer ma vie. Elle voyait la paille dans mon œil mais pas la poutre dans le sien. Son mode de vie n'était pas mieux que le mien. Peut être que je baisais à tort et à travers mais je vivais. Elle ? Regarder le monde depuis sa tour d'ivoire et le critiquer, c'est franchement dégueulasse. Elle ne savait rien de moi, elle n'avait pas le droit. Alors j'y avais été franco, apparemment trop. Finalement, Bella Swan était humaine et elle avait ses limites.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? » insista Jasper. « Tu l'as bien rabaissée, abruti ! Je te préviens, tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais tu vas t'excuser avant qu'elle rentre chez elle. J'aime beaucoup Alice. Si tu gâches tout ça en maltraitant Bella, je te promets que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie ! Vu ce que tu m'en disais, je voyais Bella comme un monstre mais ce soir, le monstre c'est toi. » dit-il d'une voix dégoutée.

La culpabilité commençait à arriver. L'espèce de goût amer dans la bouche, le cœur qui se balade sur des montagnes russes, l'envie de se foutre des claques. La culpabilité et moi on ne fait pas bon ménage, c'est pour ça que je ne regrette jamais rien. Les rares fois où elle l'emporte, c'est assez moche à voir.

La conversation s'arrêta là parce qu'Alice et Bella revinrent. Belle se rassis en face de moi mais ne m'adressa plus un seul regard ni plus un seul mot de la soirée. J'étais devenu invisible. Alice m'infligeait le même traitement et Jasper ne me lançaient que des œillades assassines.

Englué dans ma solitude, j'observai Alice et Jasper. Le courant passait bien entre eux alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. On sentait une espèce d'alchimie entre les deux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Moi, je séduisais, je baisais et je me tirais ou je virais la fille, ça dépendait. Et le plus ironique, c'est que je savais que ce n'était pas réglo. Les soirs de déprime, je réalisai qu'au final, ces filles ne se souvenaient même plus de moi. J'en avais mis des centaines dans mon lit et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me retrouver tout seul. Si je disparaissais, Emmett, Jasper et mes parents seraient les seuls à me regretter. Et encore, pour les gars je n'étais pas sûr, vu les conneries que j'enchaînais.

Bella aussi discutait avec Alice et Jasper mais elle sentait bien ce qui se passait entre eux parce qu'au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, elle se taisait. La soirée prit fin. Bella enfila sa veste, laissa de l'argent sur la table et s'enfuit vers la sortie avant que je n'ai pu me lever. Nous étions tous les quatre dehors sur le trottoir, dans un silence gêné. Jasper et Alice ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Eux, ils ne voulaient pas que la soirée s'arrête là. Alice se tourna vers Bella, embarrassée.

« Bella…euh Jasper m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire un verre avec lui… mais si tu veux, on rentre toutes les deux comme c'était prévu, hein, c'est pas grave, je… »

Bella la coupa :

« Alice, je te rappelle que j'ai 25 ans. Je peux rentrer chez moi toute seule. »

« Tu es sûre ? » insista Alice.

« Mais oui ! » la rassura Bella gentiment. « Par contre, tu m'appelles demain, surtout ! » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil entendu vers Jasper.

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent. Jasper en profita pour se diriger vers moi :

« Rattrapes le coup Edward. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais répare les dégâts, quitte à te foutre ton orgueil là où je pense, compris ? »

Je hochai la tête.

Faire de excuses, il en avait de bonnes lui. Primo, je ne m'excuse jamais. C'est une preuve de faiblesse. Deuxio, si je m'excuse, c'est que je me sens coupable. Pas bon. Tertio, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec Bella. Ok, j'avais sérieusement déconné ce soir mais pour ma défense, elle m'avait cherché. Elle comme moi guettions le premier faux pas de l'autre pour lancer les hostilités depuis le début. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais détesté autant quelqu'un. De toute ma vie, personne ne m'agaçait autant que Bella. De toute ma vie, aucune fille ne me troublait autant que Bella. Parce que oui, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle me troublait. Déjà lors du speed dating, j'avais eu cette drôle de sensation et la voir débarquer en robe, sexy comme jamais m'avait fait de l'effet. Etre attiré par son pire ennemi, c'est merdique. Ça vous met dans des galères pas possible, la preuve.

Alice et Jasper partirent avec la voiture d'Alice. Je crus que Bella allait appeler un taxi mais elle partit à pied. Il n'y avait que cette gourde pour rentrer chez elle en pleine nuit habillée comme ça. Elle aurait porté un panneau lumineux « violez moi et assassinez moi dans une ruelle sordide » que le message n'aurait pas été plus clair. Pestant contre la stupidité des filles, je me dépêchai d'aller jusqu'à ma Volvo. Je démarrai le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre Bella des yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je fis descendre ma vitre.

« Bella ? »

Elle ne me regarda même pas et continua d'avancer. Nom de Dieu !

« Bella, laisse-moi te ramener chez toi. » proposai-je.

Elle daigna se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat chocolat chaud. Ils étaient froids et perçant.

« Non, sans façon. »

« Bella, sois raisonnable. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arrriver. »

« Rien de pire que ce qui est arrivé ce soir. »

Touché. Elle commençait à doucement me gonfler là. j'actionnai le frein à main et sortis de la voiture. En deux enjambées, j'étais devant elle.

« Pousse toi, Cullen. »

« Non. »

« Je t'ai dit de te pousser ! » cria-t-elle en essayant de me contourner mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle. Je lui attrapai le bras.

« Ca suffit, Bella ! Si ta haine pour moi est plus forte que ton instinct de survie, tu es plus atteinte que je ne le croyais ! »

Ouais, pas très diplomate. Je sais. Rah, elle me rendait dingue !

Sauf que je venais de trouver l'argument qui tue. Avec un soupir et après un regard assassin, elle se dirigea vers ma voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence à couper au couteau. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que pour me donner les indications pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivés à bon port, elle sortit de la voiture sans un regard pour moi. Je me précipitai à sa suite.

« Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Je…il faut qu'on parle. »

La phrase la plus cliché. L'effet Swan est assez violent.

« Ca peut pas attendre, je sais pas moi, le siècle prochain ? »

« Non. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à faire ça maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se frotta le front et sortit les clés de son sac.

« Très bien. mais pas dehors, je me gèle le cul là. »

En tant normal, j'aurais souri de son langage. Pas là parce que je sentais qu'on n'était pas loin du point de non retour. Si je foirais maintenant, je perdais Jasper et donc Emmett et par extension, mon job. Je la suivis dans son immeuble. Elle habitait au deuxième étage. Elle me fit entrer dans son appartement. L'idée reçue selon laquelle toutes les filles sont des fées du logis, c'est rien qu'un mythe. Le désordre règnait et étrangement, ça ne me gênait pas.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller t'assoir dans le salon. Je vais aller enlever mon déguisement » dit-elle en désignant sa robe. Elle me planta là et alla dans ce qui me semblait être sa chambre.

Mon déguisement ? la formulation était surprenante. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas son style vestimentaire habituel mais ça lui allait à ravir. Je fis le tour de son salon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo accrochée au mur qui représentait Bella, Alice et une blonde. toutes les trois souriaient. La photo semblait dater de quelques années. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Bella avait l'air heureuse sur cette photo et que depuis les 3 ans qu'on se connaissait, jamais je ne lui avais vu une telle décontraction.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrir. Elle en sortie vêtue d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt de foot trois fois trop grand. Elle avait enlevé tout son maquillage et dénoué ses cheveux. Bella tenait une brosse à cheveux dans ses mains et commença à se démêler les cheveux. Je me surpris à profiter du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Bella en robe était carrément canon mais Bella au naturel l'était encore plus. Putain, mais depuis quand une fille en jogging et t-shirt aussi large qu'une tente me plaisait? Elle s'assit à l'autre bout de l'unique canapé où j'étais assis. Voyant qu'elle ne serait pas la première à parler, je me jetai à l'eau.

« Bella, pour ce soir, euh, je…je suis…je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Pas de réponse, elle ne me regardait même pas. Bella ne me faciliterait pas la tâche. Je continuai malgré tout.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire…ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de…de… »

« De mon absence de vie sexuelle ? »

Droit au but. Ouch !

« Ouais, c'était pas…je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça. Tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Alors, je m'excuse. »

A ces mots, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard était plein d'ombres. pas de trace de chocolat, non , juste des yeux marrons remplis de tristesse et de fatigue.

« Je l'ai un peu cherché. Je n'ai pas à te dire comment vivre ta vie, Edward. C'est juste que…quand tu fais _ça_, quand un homme fais _ça_, ça me le rappelle, lui. Et j'explose. »

« Lui ? » demandai-je, perdu.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« j'allais m'installer avec lui, tu sais. Moi, la première à défendre l'indépendance féminine, j'allais habiter avec un homme. Le tableau était idyllique. Jusqu'au jour de la secrétaire. »

Je me souvenais qu'Alice y avait fait allusion avant de s'arrêter. Je commençais à comprendre ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est que, quand je les ai surpris, je me suis dit qu'à sa place, entre moi et sa secrétaire, j'aurais choisi la secrétaire. C'est con, pas vrai ? » dit elle avec un rire triste.

Et moi, j'étais là, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis incapable de baiser sans sentiment mais j'ai plus de sentiment, alors j'ai plus de baise. »

Bella parlait crûment pour une fille mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu arrives à le faire sans sentiment, moi pas. Quelle équipe on fait. » conclut-elle sombrement. « Ecoute, Edward, il est tard. Ça te dérangerait de… »

« non, non du tout. » dis-je en prenant la perche qu'elle me tendait.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand elle me lança :

« J'accepte tes excuses, Edward. On passe à autre chose …Juste…on ne refait plus ça, ok ? »

« ok. Alors à demain ? »

« A demain. »

Assis au volant, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et j'en étais foutrement incapable. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne savais rien sur Bella Swan finalement et encore moins sur ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi.

Lundi matin, j'ouvris le journal directement à la page où nos critiques étaient publiées.

_Elle_

_L'idée de départ est bonne , dans uen autre dimension parce que les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu. La personne qui vous accompagne ne sera pas forcément attirée par la personne que vous aviez choisie pour elle. Il peut même arriver que cette personne ne retrouve prise au piège dans ce genre de soirée. Pour l'avoir testé, ce n'est pas à mon sens le meilleur moyen de rencontrer cette chère âme sœur. Pour peu que la nourriture soit mauvaise, c'est l'échec sur toute la ligne et si elle est bonne, le risque c'est de ne se souvenir que de ça._

_Lui_

_Si vous voulez vous brouiller avec un de vos meilleurs amis, invitez-le avec vous. Imposez lui ce dîner, imposez lui la personne qui doit lui plaire. Je doute que ce mode de rencontre fonctionne beaucoup. C'est trop aléatoire et le manque de spontanéité est à pleurer. Chacun des convives sait pourquoi il est là. la pression que cette situation génère ajoutée à la nature de certaines personnes peuvent donner des résultats explosifs. En ce qui me concerne, ça a été une descente en flamme du début à la fin. A vos risques et périls._

Résigné, je partis à la découverte du troisième chapitre.

_Chapitre trois_

_Pour optimiser les chances de rencontrer l'âme sœur, fréquentez les lieux où les gens se retrouvent, où il y a de l'animation, une bonne ambiance. Avec un peu d'audace, de la musique et un ou deux verres, les langues se délient, les liens se créent. Consigne du jour : passez la soirée dans un bar sympa et branché !_

Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Bella de passer la soirée dans un bar et de danser. Dans quoi je m'embarquais encore ?

**Hello ! bon encore dans les temps mais je n'avais pas prévu que mon stage plus mon job plus les cours que je donne me prendraient autant de temps mais j'ai réussi ^^**

**Bon voilà, les confidences de Bella et le pauvre Edward qui ne sait plus rien sur rien XD à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger et plus marrant…normalement ^^**

**Voilà, la suite dès que je peux **

**Conseils lecture : où-es tu Alaska de John Green, magnifique / les cœurs félés de Gayle Forman, génial / les confidences de Calypso, chap 1 romance royale de Tynn O'connell, très girly mais très drôle**


	4. Chapter 4

POV BELLA

Le lundi matin, je me dépêchai d'arriver jusqu'à mon bureau. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser Newton et encore moins Edward. La soirée à quatre avait été un fiasco, enfin pas pour Alice. Elle m'avait téléphoné ce matin en me vantant les mérites de son Jasper. Alice ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure : ça lui plaisait ou ça ne lui plaisait pas, voilà comment ça marchait mais quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui plaît, elle y va à fond. J'étais contente pour elle. Jasper avait l'air d'être un gentil garçon, calme et réfléchi.

Je ne voulais pas croiser Edward mais pas exactement à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. D'accord, il avait été méchant et cruel mais ses excuses étaient sincères. A sa façon de les prononcer, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il fallait aussi reconnaître que je l'avais provoqué. Bref, je ne lui en voulais presque plus. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était ma réaction. Pourquoi j'avais été lui parler du jour de la secrétaire et de mon absence totale de vie sexuelle ? C'est tout juste si je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais frigide. Mais le plus curieux, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie m'enfermer dans les toilettes. C'est vrai, Rosalie m'avait déjà dit toutes ces choses, peut-être pas de manière aussi directe mais tout de même or je n'étais pas partie en chialant comme une gamine de 4 ans. Alors pourquoi l'entendre dans la bouche d'Edward Cullen m'avait fait autant de peine ? Pourquoi je me souciais de son avis sur ma vie privée ? Normalement, vous vous en fichez de l'avis de votre pire ennemi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait foiré. Je n'aime pas Edward et je me fiche de ce qu'il pense depuis qu'on travaille au journal. Alors quoi, il suffit que je me déguise en fille pour que je me transforme en guimauve ? Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette fichue robe et de ce fichu bouquin !

En parlant de ça, il était temps que je découvre le chapitre suivant.

_Chapitre trois_

_Pour optimiser les chances de rencontrer l'âme sœur, fréquentez les lieux où les gens se retrouvent, où il y a de l'animation, une bonne ambiance. Avec un peu d'audace, de la musique et un ou deux verres, les langues se délient, les liens se créent. Consigne du jour : passez la soirée dans un bar sympa et branché !_

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. J'allais devoir danser. Danser. Et merde ! Boire un ou deux verres, je savais faire, discuter aussi je supposai que je pouvais faire ça aussi mais danser, j'en étais incapable. Je n'ai pas le sens du rythme et j'ai l'impression d'être l'hippopotame de Fantasia dès que j'essaye.

Il fallait que je vois Edward pour mettre ça sur pied. Génial. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me rendis dans son bureau au département des sports. La population de ce département est, grande surprise, à 100% masculine. La secrétaire de Newton se plaignait tout le temps que lorsqu'elle y allait, tous les journalistes la draguaient ouvertement. Comme si elle allait s'en plaindre ! Il y avait dans sa voix une espèce de fierté à montrer qu'elle, on la draguait. Moi quand j'y allais, ils ne me draguaient pas, ce qui me convenait tout à fait.

Tyler, un des journalistes, lança à la cantonade lorsque je fis mon entrée dans leur service :

« Tiens mais c'est notre pote Bella ! Comment tu vas ? »

Pour la première fois, je sentis mon cœur se serrer au mot 'pote'. Voilà, j'étais leur pote Bella. Je le savais alors pourquoi je me sentais mal tout à coup ?

« Salut Tyler. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ? »

« Je …j'ai un truc à demander à Edward. »

« Depuis quand Edward bosse sur la rubrique des chiens écrasés ? Il n'a rien de mieux à faire ? » s'étonna-t-il.

J'encaissai sans broncher. Mon travail n'avait jamais été reconnu et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout allait de travers. Je devais sûrement couver quelque chose. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon emploi du temps Tyler ? » demanda froidement Edward dans mon dos.

Tyler eut la délicatesse de rougir.

« Je faisais juste la conversation à Bella. »

« Si je suis ton seul sujet de conversation avec les filles, Tyler, ta vie doit être vraiment chiante. » répondit Edward.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Edward aussi glacial avec les autres. Il faisait presque peur. Son comportement eut néanmoins de l'effet sur Tyler puisqu'il nous planta là en prétextant aller refaire du café. En me retournant, je m'attendais à être face à un Edward fermé et glacial. Au lieu de ça, il m'accueillit avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

« Salut… »

J'étais incapable de le fixer dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Edward vint à mon secours.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

_Oui, tu peux arrêter d'être gentil, ça me perturbe_, faillis-je dire. Depuis quand Edward Cullen était gentil ? mais j'ai changé de dimension cette nuit ou quoi ?

« Je…j'ai lu le chap…la suite – j'avais oublié qu'on devait garder le secret - et je voulais savoir comment on s'organisait. »

« Ah oui. On va aller dans mon bureau. » proposa-t-il.

Il passa devant moi et me tint la porte. J'entrai prudemment, m'attendant à la recevoir en pleine tête à tout moment mais ça n'arriva pas. Il entra à ma suite et referma la porte.

« Assieds-toi » dit-il en me désignant un fauteuil.

Apparemment, le département des sports était plus riche que le mien. Moi j'étais dans un placard à balai et lui avait un fauteuil dans son bureau. L'égalité ici, ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Tu vas bien ? » lança-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

« oui, et toi ? » répondis-je d'un ton prudent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

« Ca va. Donc, on va passer une soirée dans un bar ? »

« Apparemment. Au moins, j'aurais de l'alcool sous la main cette fois-ci. » dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il allait me prendre pour une alcoolique. J'avais répondu ça sans réfléchir. Edward éclata de rire.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi ».

Je souris malgré moi et il me sourit en retour. Son sourire et ses yeux légèrement étirés me réchauffèrent. Wow, wow, depuis quand son sourire et ses yeux te réchauffent ma vieille ? d'ailleurs depuis quand tu regardes ses yeux ?

« Donc » dis-je en me reprenant, « on va où ? »

« Je connais un bar sympa. Il appartient à un de mes amis. Enfin si tu es d'accord. »

« Ca me va. »

« Vendredi soir ? A moins que tu n'aies déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

« Non, non, c'est bon. »

Hors de question de lui dire que je passais mes vendredis soir en tête à tête avec un pot de glace et ma télé.

« Alors on fait comme ça. »

J'étais gênée sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, c'était Edward, je le connaissais depuis plusieurs années, je le détestais depuis plusieurs années alors quoi ? Est-ce que les cheveux d'Edward avaient toujours eu ces reflets roux ? Et cette fossette au menton ? Non, je m'en serais souvenue quand même…

« Bella ? » fit Edward d'une voix amusée.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux autre chose ? »

Sa question était on ne peut plus simple mais je n'étais pas fichue d'y répondre.

« Non, je…vais…salut. » dis-je en me levant et avant de sortir précipitamment de son bureau pour rejoindre le mien.

Les jours qui suivirent furent insupportables. Pas qu'Edward ait été méchant ou moqueur mais parce qu'au contraire, il avait été aimable et gentil. C'était bizarre, enfin pas aussi bizarre que moi remarquant que les yeux d'Edward brillaient quand il souriait, que moi remarquant qu'Edward portait des jeans bien ajustés et que moi remarquant qu'Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux quand il s'ennuie en réunion. Ouais, moi remarquant tous ces foutus détails qui ne servent à rien sur Edward. C'était hormonal, voilà tout. Ou je m'étais cognée la tête et que je ne m'en étais pas souvenue. J'étais sensée détester ce gars, pas l'épier comme une psychopathe ! Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Alice ou à Rosalie pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs conversations de fille. Entendre Alice chanter les louanges de son Jasper me rendait déjà bien assez folle comme ça. Selon Alice, même Brad Pitt pouvait aller se rhabiller. Et je n'entre pas dans les détails dont je me serais bien passée.

Et puis je me sentais mal quand elle m'en parlait. Déjà, le sujet garçon n'était pas un de mes sujets de prédilection mais surtout j'avais honte parce que j'étais jalouse. Pas à propos de Jasper mais à propos de leur relation. Même avec l'autre, ça n'avait pas été aussi parfait et puis maintenant, bah il n'y avait que moi et certaines fois, j'avais juste envie de la faire taire. Donc je ne disais rien, laissant à Rosalie le soin de faire la conversation. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de la jalousie pour mes amies qui pourtant avaient eu des petits copains après ma rupture avec l'autre mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, un truc que je n'arrivais pas à trouver.

Vendredi soir, à 20h précise, mon interphone sonna.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Edward. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Me voilà cardiaque maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

« Monte, je suis presque prête ! »

Je me regardai des pieds à la tête. Non, je n'étais pas prête du tout vu que j'étais encore en peignoir. J'avais deux minutes pour trouver ma tenue de ce soir. Je saisis les premiers vêtements qui venaient. Alice m'aurait tuée si elle m'avait vue comme ça pour sortir. Oui mais ce qu'Alice ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Edward frappa à la porte. C'était le début de ma soirée.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Je frappai à la porte de Bella

« C'est ouvert ! » hurla-t-elle à travers le battant.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, j'étais à la fois réjoui et ennuyé par cette soirée. En réalité, j'étais content de passer la soirée avec Bella et ça me sciait parce que j'étais sensé la détester, pas être heureux de partir en virée avec elle.

J'ouvris la porte et éclatai de rire devant le spectacle que Bella offrait. Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, sur une jambe, en essayant d'enfiler une botte sur l'autre jambe

« Bordel ! » jura-t-elle.

Elle portait un t-shirt ample noir et un jean slim qu'elle essayait de rentrer dans des bottes sans y parvenir visiblement.

« Ne ris pas, Cullen ! C'est entre ces foutues bottes et moi ! » dit-elle avec humour.

« Je vois ça. »

« Mais pourquoi j'ai cédé à Rosalie ? Je savais que ces bottes étaient nulles mais non, je les ai prises quand même ! Ah voilà ! » dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Les bottes bien mises, elle se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire carrément craquant.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand tu veux. » répondis-je, ébloui.

Elle se tourna vers la table pour attraper ses clés et son sac mais son trousseau lui échappa. Elle se pencha en avant pour les ramasser. Bella me prouva ainsi qu'elle avait les fesses les plus parfaites du monde. Je restais focalisé desssus. Si seulement je pouvais les toucher… Quoi ? Mais non, on ne touche pas les fesses de son pire ennemi ! Oui, mais si l'ennemi en question a des fesses à faire damner un saint ?

Bella se redressa et me fit face.

« Ca va ? T'as une drôle de tête. »

« Non, c'est rien. T'es prête ? »

« Oui mon capitaine ! » dit-elle en me faisant un salut militaire ridicule qui me fit rire.

Bella de bonne humeur, la soirée allait être intéressante.

J'avais décidé de passer la soirée au Sundown, le bar que possédai Alec, un de mes copains rencontré à la fac. J'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance et les cocktails et puis le personnel faisait très bien son job. En entrant dans le bar, je fis un signe à Felix, le gars chargé de la sécurité, qu'il me rendit. Le bar était bondé, ce qui allait être idéal pour mettre en application les fameux conseils de _Comment rencontrer son âme sœur_. Spontanément, je pris Bella par le bras pour la conduire jusqu'au bar. J'eus beau essayer, je fus incapable d'ignorer les fourmillements dans la main que me procurait le contact de Bella. Nous nous installâmes sur les deux tabourets libres.

« Edward ! »

« salut Alec ! »

« Toujours en bonne compagnie ! »

Du coin de l'œil je vis Bella se préparer à répondre, aussi anticipai-je.

« Alec, je te présente mon …mon amie Bella. Bella, voici Alec. »

« Ton amie ? » s'étonna Alec.

« Ouais, on bosse ensemble au journal. »

« Je vois. écoute, j'ai encore pas mal de travail. On se voit plus tard ! » lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers d'autres clients.

Une fois seuls, Bella se tourna vers moi.

« Amis hein ? » dit-elle, hésitante.

« Bah oui, je crois…on n'est pas amis ? »

Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire.

« Si, si, c'est juste…toi et moi amis c'est … »

« Inattendu ? » suggérai-je.

« J'aurais dit surprenant mais oui, c'est l'idée. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge des gamineries ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, on s'amusait bien à emmerder l'autre, reconnais-le ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Je peux toujours t'envoyer des vannes, tu sais. »

« Mais j'y compte bien parce que je ne raterai pas, amis ou pas. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

C'était étrange de ne plus voir Bella comme l'ennemi à abattre. Je découvrais qu'en réalité, c'était une fille très drôle et très franche, avec un bon sens de l'humour. Mais depuis ses révélations, je me rendais aussi compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Le truc, c'est qu'elle me faisait ressentir des choses que je ne m'expliquais pas. j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 12 ans et de ne pas savoir comment aborder une fille. Parce que Bella n'est pas juste une fille. Un seul mot ne peut pas la résumer et c'est bien tout mon problème. Je ne devrais la voir que comme une fille ordinaire sauf que ça ne marchait pas. J'avais commandé deux bières et je commençai à le regretter en observant la façon dont Bella posait ses lèvres sur le goulot de la bouteille, un peu comme si…

« Ok ! » dis-je en me levant pour masquer ma gêne. « Je propose de commencer maintenant notre mission. A plus tard ! »

« Bonne chasse ! » dit-elle en me faisant un signe de la main.

Séparé de Bella, les filles commencèrent à m'accoster. Voilà un domaine dans lequel j'excellais : les filles. C'était un des meilleurs moments de ma soirée : quand on se cherche. Les filles que je draguais se dévoilaient toujours à ce moment-là, le moment où vous décidez si oui ou non ça vaut le coup d'emmener la fille chez vous et la blonde qui me collait aux basques, objectivement, valait carrément le détour. Si j'avais voulu, je l'aurais eu en un claquement de doigts. Mais ce soir, rien à faire je n'y arrivais pas.

Pourquoi ? Bella Swan. Fréquemment, mes yeux dérivaient vers le tabouret de bar où elle était toujours, entourée de plusieurs garçons. On était là pour ça, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça faisait que plusieurs mecs lui rôdent autour ?

Ça faisait que j'avais envie de les frapper. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais possessif alors que je n'avais aucun droit de l'être. Bella avait l'air de bien s'amuser et étonnamment assez à l'aise et ça me tuait.

J'avais tenu deux heures. Deux heures à la regarder flirter avec des abrutis qui ne pensaient qu'à la mettre dans leur lit. Deux heures à supporter des filles toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres et à danser avec elles avant d'aller retrouver Bella. Mes émotions étaient plus fortes que mon mental et c'était un gros problème, jamais ça n'était arrivé.

J'arrivai auprès de Bella au moment où un de ces crétins l'invita à danser. Voilà, elle allait dire oui et m'échapper…

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais ma religion m'interdit de danser. » répliqua Bella d'une voix très sérieuse.

Le gars la fixa, incrédule, avant de s'éloigner. Bella soupira et reprit une gorgée de bière.

« Ta religion t'interdit de danser ? » lançai-je en m'accoudant près d'elle.

« Absolument. » répondit-elle.

« Tu fais une bien piètre menteuse, Bella. » dis-je en riant.

« On s'en fout, le plus important c'est que ce crétin a tout gobé ! »

« Crétin ? »

« Oh la la, c'était le gars le plus stupide et le plus lourd que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Et il devrait savoir qu'accoster une fille sans avoir vérifier son haleine est une très mauvaise idée ! »

Aussitôt, je ressentis un élan de satisfaction.

« Et les autres ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Est-ce que tu les vois encore ? »

« Non. »

« Donc tu as ta réponse. Et toi, tu es rentré bredouille de la chasse à la dinde ? » s'enquit-elle avec humour.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas en veine ce soir. » dis-je d'une voix amusée.

« Pauvre chéri ! » dit-elle en se moquant de moi. « Tu devras dormir avec une couverture cette nuit pour ne pas avoir froid. Remarque, je suis presque sûre qu'une couverture aurait plus de conversation qu'elles ! »

Sa réponse m'amusa beaucoup.

« Je crois bien oui. Je peux ? » demandai-je en désignant la place libre près de Bella.

Elle hocha la tête. Je commandai deux bières.

Bella regardait devant elle, ce qui me laissait le loisir de la regarder. Lorsqu'elle ne se cachait pas derrière des vêtements trop grands et des commentaires acerbes, Bella était vraiment très jolie, même très belle. J'en avais rencontrées des filles mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'avaient fait autant d'effet que Bella. J'étais dans de sales draps. La musique changea. Après une chanson énergique, le DJ mit un slow, ce qui causa ma perte. Je sautai à bas de mon tabouret.

« Bella ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Mmnh ? »

« Danse avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

« J'ai dit danse avec moi. »

« Mais… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester. Je lui attrapai la main et la tirai vers la piste de danse.

« Edward, je ne sais pas danser… » murmura-t-elle contre mon torse sans me regarder.

Voilà l'explication de tout à l'heure.

« Mais moi je sais danser. Laisse toi faire. »

Je pris ses mains et les plaçai autour de mon cou. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Je commençai à nous entrainer dans un mouvement lent au rythme de la musique. Je sentais que Bella était crispée. Elle posa son front contre ma poitrine.

« Détend-toi. » soufflai-je à son oreille.

Au fur et à mesure, Bella se décrispa. Un second slow fut lancé immédiatement après la fin du premier, si bien que Bella n'eut pas le temps de s'en aller.

**(Falling – The Civils Wars )**

Elle sentait très bon. Pas un de ces parfums entêtants qui coûtent les yeux de la tête, non quelque chose de plus simple, de plus doux mais tout aussi enivrant.

« Edward ? » demanda doucement Bella.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu touches souvent les fesses de tes amis ? »

Je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, mes mains étaient posées un peu plus bas qu'elles ne devraient l'être. Mon subconscient avait été plus fort. Je les remontais au bas de son dos.

« Désolé. Vieux réflexe. » m'excusai-je.

Vieux réflexe ? Pitié, ne me dites pas que je l'avais dit tout haut !

Bella pouffa de rire.

« Tes excuses sont aussi nulles que les miennes ! »

« N'empêche que tu danses. » répliquai-je.

« On dirait bien. »

A ma plus grande surprise, je sentis Bella se coller un peu plus à moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait là ? Des années à me hurler dessus et à me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et là, bam, elle se colle à moi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à rien mais j'étais bien décidé à profiter des quelques minutes de répit que Bella m'offrait, aussi fis-je taire la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que je faisais une grosse bêtise.

POV BELLA

J'avais senti les mains d'Edward bien avant que je le lui fasse remarquer mais je n'avais pas pu le lui reprocher sans en profiter avant. Je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'un homme depuis le jour de la secrétaire, même avec le gars avec qui j'avais couché une fois. Dans les bras d'Edward, je me sentais en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je ne savais pas danser et les rares fois où c'était arrivé, ça avait mal tourné pour moi ou pour le cavalier. Je n'ai aucun sens de la coordination et de l'équilibre pourtant avec Edward, je n'avais pas le sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente. Et même avec l'autre, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi en confiance. Ironique, pas vrai ? Se sentir en sécurité dans les bras du gars qui prend un malin plaisir à vous mettre en boîte dès qu'il le peut, c'était l'univers qui se foutait de moi. Sauf que c'était réel ce que je ressentais, c'était bien ça le problème. Pour couper court à toutes ces réflexions, j'ai fait comprendre à Edward que ses mains ne devaient pas être aussi au sud. Ses excuses étaient complètement bidon et je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne m'étais pas sentie gênée plus que ça et que j'ai pris son excuse à la rigolade. Tellement à l'aise que je me suis rapprochée encore un peu plus de lui. Mon subconscient et moi allions devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion à propos d'Edward.

Son corps se balançait tout doucement, entraînant le mien. Je découvrais pour la première fois que danser pouvait être plus qu'agréable, pourvu que vous ayez le bon cavalier.

Les hommes que j'avais rencontrés ce soir étaient tous des crétins. En étaient-ils vraiment ou avais-je décidé qu'ils l'étaient pour mieux observer Edward ? parce que oui, si je voulais être honnête, j'avais passé la soirée à le regarder se pavaner au milieu d'un banc de morues, qui gloussaient à qui mieux mieux. J'avais été contente quand Edward avait dit qu'il n'avait rencontré personne, même soulagée. Pas normal tout ça, pas du tout. Ce fichu livre devait nous faire rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, pas me donner envie de sauter sur le gars le plus pénible de tout l'univers ! Tout était de la faute de ce livre de malheur ! Avant lui, je détestais Edward et je le rembarrais dès que possible et c'était très bien comme ça. Maintenant, je devais composer avec le fait qu'Edward Cullen était un canon, qu'il pouvait être très gentil, qu'il sentait bon, que j'avais adoré danser avec lui et qu'il me troublait beaucoup plus que n'importe qui. Bref, j'étais dans de sales draps.

La musique s'acheva et le DJ changea de registre en mettant un morceau de rock. Je profitai de l'occasion pour m'échapper des bras d'Edward. Je retournai au bar pour me donner une contenance. Il me rejoignit sans rien dire. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, que je m'éloigne d'ici pour me remettre les idées en place sauf que je n'avais pas envie de le quitter. Arg !

« Ca te dit d'aller prendre l'air ? » proposa-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Oh que oui ! » répondis-je précipitamment.

Edward haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisit dehors après avoir salué Alec. Luttant contre les sensations que me procurait sa peau contre la mienne, je m'éloignai de lui dès que je le pus.

Edward nous amena jusqu'à un parc. Il écarta le grillage près des buissons pour que nous puissions passer.

« Tu joues souvent les délinquants ? » demandai-je en riant.

« Uniquement quand je veux impressionner une jolie fille. » répondit-il avant de passer devant moi pour me guider, manquant ainsi mes joues écarlates.

Edward me trouvait jolie ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Le mois de septembre était commencé depuis une semaine, si bien qu'il faisait encore très bon le soir. Nous arrivâmes sur un carré de pelouse. Edward s'y assit avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Je fis la même chose à côté de lui. La nuit était calme, le ciel clair et étoilé. On se serait cru dans un film romantique dégoulinant de gnangnantise et de musique mielleuse à souhait. En tournant la tête vers lui, je vis qu'Edward avait les yeux fermés et que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un mince sourire.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

J'étais incapable de trouver le moindre truc à lui dire. Il y avait trente secondes à peine, je voulais lui dire quelque chose et là, je ne me souvenais plus. La honte.

« Non, rien. »

« Bella ? » fit-il.

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien. »

J'éclatai de rire. C'était nul mais ça me faisait rire. J'étais bonne à enfermer.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça, allongés dans l'herbe sans rien dire mais c'était parfait. Je percevais le bruit de sa respiration. De temps en temps et sans qu'il ne le voit, je l'observais. Ses cheveux complètement désordonnés, ses cils caressant ses joues, ses lèvres bien dessinées et cette fossette au menton qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais dans de sales draps ?

Finalement, Edward proposa de me ramener chez moi, m'offrant ainsi l'opportunité de mettre fin à cette soirée qui bousculait tout ce que je croyais savoir sur moi et sur Edward. Il me suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble.

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Son souffle passa sur mes lèvres pendant qu'il se reculait avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. J'entrai dans l'immeuble. J'entendis sa voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner. Je rentrai dans mon appartement et me dirigeai vers le miroir de ma chambre. J'inspectai ma joue mais je ne voyais rien qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi ma joue me brûlait si ce n'est Edward Cullen.

Le week end passa lentement. Alice et Rosalie me traînèrent dans les magasins mais je suivis sans protester. Tout était bon pour m'empêcher de penser à Edward.

Le lundi matin, j'ouvris la porte pour prendre mon courrier. Nous étions le 13 septembre, jour de mon anniversaire. Sur mon répondeur, j'avais eu un message d'Alice et Rosalie complètement farfelu et stupide mais ça m'avait mis de très bonne humeur alors que je détestais mon anniversaire. Je recevais un exemplaire du journal tous les matins de bonne heure, comme tous les autres habitants de Seattle. Je cherchai la page où nos articles étaient publiés.

_Lui :_

_Passer la soirée dans un bar peut effectivement être une bonne occasion pour rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. L'ambiance est détendue et la musique assez chouette. Pour autant, je n'ai remarqué aucune fille dans ces nouvelles personnes capables de retenir mon attention. Peut-être ai-je des critères trop ciblés, peut-être n'ai-je pas été dans le bon bar. Cependant, ma soirée a été assez intéressante, suffisamment en tout cas pour ne pas avoir envie de rejeter le troisième chapitre de Comment rencontrer l'âme sœur._

_Elle :_

_C'est peut-être le moyen pour les plus timides de rencontrer des nouvelles têtes. Cherchez un bar où l'ambiance est bonne et où vous vous sentez à l'aise. Commandez une bière, détendez-vous. Les filles, faites attention passé 22 heures, certains n'ont pas compris que l'haleine avinée n'est pas un piège à filles. Personnellement, aucune nouvelles têtes ne m'a fait rêver même si la soirée était très agréable. C'est sûrement le conseil le plus intelligent jusqu'à présent que nous donne Comment rencontré l'âme sœur. La suite au prochain chapitre…_

Je passai en revue le reste de mon courrier. Facture, facture, publicité… Mon attention fut attirée par une enveloppe blanche. Je la décachetai. J'en sortis une carte. Toutes les enveloppes m'échappèrent des mains quand je lus la carte. J'étais incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Je ramassai bien vite tout le courrier et retournai à l'intérieur. Dans un état second, je téléphonai à Jessica pour qu'elle prévienne Newton que j'étais malade. Me souvenant que je devais voir Edward, je laissai un message sur son répondeur pour l'informer que je ne pouvais pas le voir parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Je m'assis dans le canapé et mes yeux se posèrent sur la carte. Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Bon anniversaire Bella ! » m'écriai-je avant de filer dans ma chambre pour y pleurer autant que je le pouvais.

**Hello ! Bon ça finit mal héhé mais la suite sera plus intéressante comme ça, promis !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews c'est super gentil^^**

**Cette semaine, je vous recommande 24 filles en 7 jours d'Alex Bradley, j'ai trouvé ça assez fun. J'ai aussi lu Malédiction du sang de Celia Rees et je me suis ennuyée comme pas possible à croire que la fille a fait une overdose de Buffy contre les vampires et de Dracula !** **J'entame les confidences de Calypso 2 en attendant la forêt des damnés. Que c'est bon de faire des stages en bibliothèques XD**

**Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode !**


	5. Chapter 5

POV EDWARD

Bella avait déteint sur moi. C'était la seule explication au fait que moi, Edward Cullen, je passais ma soirée seul devant ma télé au lieu de m'envoyer en l'air avec une fille que je ne reverrais jamais. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Quel homme sain d'esprit et pas trop moche passerait sa soirée devant CNN au lieu d'aller draguer ? Je ne pratiquais pas l'abstinence moi, pas comme Bella.

En parlant d'elle, je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui. Jessica avait expliqué lors de la réunion hebdomadaire qu'elle était malade. J'aurais dû me contenter de ça. Des milliers de gens sont malades tous les jours, pas vrai ? Et bien j'ai passé la journée à m'inquiéter pour elle. Moi, je me faisais du souci pour Miss Coincée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? J'étais supposé la détester…bon, peut-être pas la détester vu qu'on avait décidé d'être amis mais je ne devais pas flipper comme ça. Quand Emmett ou Jasper étaient malades, ça ne me posait pas de problème mais il suffisait que ça arrive à Bella pour que je perde tout mon bon sens. Si les gars savait ce qu'il m'arrivait…

J'étais sur le point d'aller me chercher une bière lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Edward, c'est Alec »

J'entendais la musique et le brouhaha des clients en arrière plan.

« Salut ! Ca va ? »

« En fait, j'ai un petit problème… » dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« Oh ? »

« Tu sais la fille avec qui tu es venu l'autre jour ? »

« Quelle fille ? »

Bon, d'accord, le bar d'Alec est mon terrain de chasse favori.

« Bella. Ecoute, ça m'embête mais elle est là ce soir et je crois qu'elle a dépassé la mesure. »

« Quoi ? »

«Tu ne voudrais pas venir la chercher ? Je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle rentre toute seule dans cet état. »

« Ok, j'arrive ! » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Mais qu'est-ce que Bella fichait dans un bar ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle ivre ? J'étais sûr qu'une cuite n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se soigner. Elle avait au moins eu la chance de choisir le club d'Alec. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si elle s'était saoulée dans un autre bar.

Mon appartement se situait à 15 minutes en voiture du bar. Pratique dans certains cas. Le videur me fit un signe de tête. Je me rendis directement au comptoir.

« Elle est où ? » demandai-je à Alec.

« Je l'ai installé dans mon bureau. » dit-il en sortant de derrière le bar.

Je le suivis dans son bureau et faillis tomber à la renverse devant le spectacle que Bella offrait. Echevelée, les yeux brillants et titubante. Alec s'éclipsa en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

« bon courage, vieux ! »

Il me laissa seul avec Bella.

« Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle gaiement. « T'es venu boire un verre toi aussi ? »

« Je crois que tu en as bu plus qu'un. » dis-je d'une voix amusée.

« Mais je fêtais mon anniversaire ! » protesta-t-elle. « 26 ans 26 verres, c'est la règle ! »

« Bon anniversaire alors. »

« On boit un verre pour fêter ça ! »

« Non, on ne boit rien du tout. On va rentrer maintenant. »

Je fis un pas vers elle mais elle se réfugia derrière le bureau d'Alec. Elle oscillait dangereusement.

« Mais j'ai pas envie de partir ! Je veux rester là ! »

« Je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? » proposai-je gentiment.

« Pas envie. Wow, pourquoi ça tourne comme ça ? » gémit-elle.

« Parce que tu es complètement ivre ? »

Bella leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. idre. Ibre. Ivre. Roh, on s'en fout ! »

« Bella, allez, je te ramène. »

Je m'adressai à elle comme à une gosse. La gentillesse pouvait marcher.

Ou pas. Bella venait de me faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur. La gentillesse pouvait aller se faire voir. Déterminé, je me dirigeai vers Bella et sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je la fis basculer sur mon épaule. Malgré ses hurlements et ses coups dans le dos, je parvins à sortir du bureau avec mon fardeau. Au passage, Alec m'adressa un grand signe de la main. Le videur m'ouvrit même la porte. Même pleine comme une barrique, Bella avait encore une connaissance de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.

« Putain de bordel de merde, espèce de connard ! T'as pas le droit d'enlever les gens contre leur gré ! »

« Parce qu'on peut enlever les gens avec leur accord ? » ironisai-je.

« Oh ta gueule Cullen ! Pose moi IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Heureusement nous étions arrivés à ma voiture. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à la faire entrer dedans. Bella ne me facilita pas la tâche, bien au contraire. Je dus batailler dix bonnes minutes avant de réussir à boucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Bon, ça c'était fait. Je fis le tour de la voiture et m'installai au volant. Bella ne disait plus rien. Elle ne dormait pas mais elle était blanche comme un linge. Nous roulions depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'elle m'appella.

« Edward… »

« Oui ? »

« Je me sens pas bien…pas bien du tout… »

Horreur ! Si jamais elle vomissait dans ma Volvo, je la tuerais et le la laisserais sur le bord de la route ! La Volvo, on n'y touche pas !

De blanche elle était devenue verte. Mentalement, j'évaluai la distance entre son appartement et là où nous nous trouvions. Pas le temps. Le mien était plus prêt. Je roulais vite sans respecter les limitations de vitesse mais à cette heure-ci il y avait très peu de circulation.

Faire sortir Bella de la voiture s'avéra presque plus difficile que de l'y faire entrer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait plus descendre. J'avais galéré à la faire monter parce qu'elle voulait rester au bar et maintenant elle ne voulait plus sortir de la voiture. Bella allait me rendre dingue !

« J'veux pas ! » articula-t-elle difficilement.

Je comptai jusqu'à 10 pour me calmer.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas passer la nuit dans ma voiture. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est cool ta vt…vot…ure… »

Misère. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire d'elle ? J'aurais pu appeler Alice avec le téléphone de Bella mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait. A la place j'utilisai le vieux truc de mon père. La parade qu'il devait sortir à chaque fois que je lui faisais ce plan-là quand j'étais gosse.

« Très bien, reste-là. toute seule. J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer la nuit. Dors bien. » lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de mon immeuble.

Un, deux…

« Edward ! » cria-t-elle paniquée.

Je souris. Technique imparable.

« Oui, Bella ? » dis-je en me retournant.

« J'veux pas rester toute seule dehors… » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je luttai contre le sentiment que Bella, même ivre, était magnifique et attachante et que l'entendre dire qu'elle avait besoin de moi me donnait envie de danser comme un con sur le trottoir. Cette fille était une plaie et détraquait ma vie bien organisée. Je ne devais pas avoir de sentiment pour elle. Surtout pas de sentiment avec une fille et avec elle encore moins qu'avec une autre. Je sentais que Bella pouvait me causer des dégâts irréparables si je ne faisais pas attention.

Je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture. Vu le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait, je la pris dans mes bras pour monter les escaliers jusque chez moi. Une fois entrés, je la posai au sol. Elle avait un drôle d'air sur la figure, un mélange de dégout et de panique.

« Salle de bains ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Je lui désignai la porte à sa droite et elle y fila sans demander son reste.

J'entendis des borborygmes pendant presque un quart d'heure. Je devais reconnaître que pour une fille de son gabarit, Bella tenait bien l'alcool, même mieux que certains de mes amis.

Ne l'entendant plus, je frappai à la salle de bains. Pas de réponse. Inquiet, j'entrai et faillis rire devant la situation. Bella s'était adossée au mur à côté des toilettes et ronflait comme une locomotive. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir sur le carrelage. Je me penchai pour la prendre dans mes bras. La faire dormir dans le canapé était exclu. Il m'avait coûté un bras et ne pouvait pas être nettoyé en cas d'accident. Ne restait donc que mon lit. Le plus délicatement possible, je la déposai sur le lit. Pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, je lui ôtai ses chaussures. Je remarquai alors que son t-shirt était souillé. Il fallait que je lui enlève. Sans me vanter, j'avais déjà déshabillé au moins une centaine de femmes et j'avais une certaine dextérité à le faire. quoi de plus facile que de désaper une fille incapable de se défendre ? Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient et le souffle court. Je commençai par sortir ses bras des manches avant de lui passer son haut par-dessus la tête et je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Dans ma tête, Bella ne portait que des brassières de sport ou des dessous dignes d'une mamie. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle porte un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle transparente mais surtout je ne m'attendais pas à _eux_. Oui, je sais que Bella est une fille et que donc elle a des seins, oui. Mais je ne me serais jamais douté que sa poitrine était si magnifique. Détournant les yeux, je vis que quelque chose dépassait de la poche de son pantalon, un papier blanc. La curiosité est un vilain défaut mais la luxure aussi, je ne suis pas un défaut près. Je dépliai le papier qui était complètement chiffonné et le lus.

_Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater ont l'honneur et la joie de vous inviter à leur mariage le 25 juin. Nous serions très heureux de partager avec vous ce jour qui consacrera notre amour…_

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans ma tête. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Bon, maintenant je savais le nom de son ex et de la secrétaire. Je me souvins alors de ce que Bella m'avait dit au bar. Elle fêtait son anniversaire. Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Ce mec en plus de manquer de classe – sauter sa secrétaire et se marier avec elle est tellement cliché – il manquait aussi de tact. Pauvre Bella ! N'ayant jamais été amoureux, je n'avais jamais ressenti de souffrance, de trahison. Je ne pouvais donc pas comprendre ce qu'on ressentait dans cette situation-là, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'attachait à quelqu'un. Autant se coller une cible dans le dos et filer un fusil à la première fille qui passe. Parce que c'est ça tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est lui donner la possibilité de vous mettre à terre, de vous marcher dessus et de vous pulvériser. Voilà pourquoi je ne tombais pas amoureux et voilà pourquoi je devais m'éloigner de Bella.

Bon, le jean. Si la voir en soutif avait failli me causer un arrêt cardiaque, la voir en culotte fut pire encore mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir en jean. Elle avait les jambes les plus fines que j'avais jamais vues et j'en avais vues un bon nombre pourtant. Je remarquai aussi que ses sous-vêtements n'étaient pas coordonnés. C'était la peremière fille sur qui je voyais ça. Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Bella n'était pas une fille comme les autres ... Je rabattis la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid mais surtout pour ne plus voir son joli petit corps si parfait.

Bella dormait dans mon lit, et moi où j'allais dormir ?

POV BELLA

Ma tête. Ma pauvre tête allait exploser. Pas possible autrement. J'avais tellement mal au crâne que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. C'était atroce. Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais me saouler à la tequila. Pfff, le jour où je tiendrais mes résolutions…

Je réussi finalement à les ouvrir. Mauvaise idée.

La première chose que je remarquai c'est que le papier peint ne ressemblait pas au mien. La deuxième chose que je notai, c'était que je ne portais que mes sous-vêtements et pas de pyjama. La troisième chose que je vis me fit pousser un cri d'effroi : Edward Cullen dormait à moitié ou totalement nu à côté de moi. mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fabriqué encore ?

« Hey, moins fort ! » marmonna-t-il avant se recaler contre son oreiller.

Panique à bord. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Comment j'étais arrivée chez lui ? Pourquoi j'avais viré mes fringues ?

Mais attendez, le gars se réveille avec une fille à moitié à poil dans son lit et il se rendort ?

« Cullen ! » glapis-je. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où sont mes vêtements ? Mais réponds ! »

Il grogna.

« Je le crois pas, t'es chiante dès que t'ouvres les yeux. T'es pas du matin… »

« Mais je me contrefous de savoir si je suis du matin ! Oh ma tête… »

Hurler ne me faisait pas de bien. pas du tout.

« Remercie la tequila pour ta tête. » ricana-t-il.

« Aussi con dès le matin, c'est fort. Et pour les fringues, je remercie qui ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir.

« Tu remercies la personne qu'Alec a appelé pour venir te récupérer, ivre morte, qui t'as ramenée comme elle a pu avant que tu ne vomisses dans sa salle de bains. La personne qui t'as enlevée tes fringues pleines de vomi pour te mettre au lit. »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, morte de honte. L'humiliation ne pouvait pas être pire…

Il fallait que je sorte de ce lit et vite ! Je voulus emmener le drap avec moi mais j'ai oublié que j'avais une très mauvaise coordination un lendemain de cuite. Au lieu de sortir dignement, je me retrouvai par terre sur les fesses à moitié à poil. Edward pencha la tête hors du lit et éclata de rire. Si, je pouvais aller encore plus loin dans l'humiliation apparemment.

« Arrête de rire ! » rageai-je. « C'est pas drôle ! »

« Si, c'est très drôle » dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Je me relevai en prenant appui sur la table de nuit quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ce fichu carton d'invitation.

« Magnifique ! » dis-je, désabusée.

L'humiliation était à son comble. Plus pathétique que Bella Swan, impossible.

Edward avait suivi des yeux mon geste mais ne disait rien. Je savais qu'il l'avait lu. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas brûlé ? L'attaque est la meilleure défense selon le vieil adage.

« Alors, tu ne dis rien ? Plus de rire, plus de blagues vaseuses ? » lançai-je d'une voix acerbe.

« Bella… »

« Non, parce que avoue que c'est comique quand même ! Combien de filles peuvent se vanter que leur ex se souvient de leur anniversaire 5 ans après ? »

« Bella, je suis dés… »

« NON ! » l'interrompis-je. « Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolé pour moi. s'il te plaît. »

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais à supplier Edward Cullen, aux bords des larmes, à moitié nue dans sa chambre. Un réveil comme je les aime. Edward s'assit dans le lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Je suivis son geste des yeux et me surpris à vouloir passer ma main dans ses cheveux. La tequila est une garce.

« Je vais faire du café. » dit-il avant de se pencher au sol pour attraper son t-shirt. J'admirai le jeu des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau de son dos. Si seulement je pouvais le toucher…

Saleté de tequila !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il se retourna vers moi et me détailla des pieds à la tête. Je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes.

« Prends un de mes t-shirt dans le tiroir du haut si tu veux. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. » dit-il avant de sortir.

Je me laissai tomber dans le lit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

Une fois mon sentiment de honte à peu près maîtrisé, je me relevai pour aller enfiler un t-shirt. L'odeur d'Edward envahit mes narines au moment de passer la tête dans l'encolure du t-shirt. Ça, ça n'allait pas vraiment m'aider à ne pas penser que son torse nu s'était retrouvé dans ce t-shirt. Note pour moi-même, la tequila me rendait à moitié nymphomane.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je grimaçai. L'odeur de café et de toast me souleva l'estomac. Edward me désigna la chaise en face de lui et posa un mug de café fumant devant moi accompagné de deux comprimés d'aspirine

« Merci » soufflai-je

« De rien » répondit-il doucement

J'avalai les comprimés avec une gorgée de café en faisant la grimace. Edward eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant ma tête. Mon dieu, il devait me prendre pour une véritable alcoolique.

« Je ne bois jamais autant. Enfin, euh, presque jamais, enfin… » tentai-je.

« Je croyais que les filles s'empiffraient avec des tonnes de glace devant les films de Meg Ryan quand elles étaient tristes. » dit-il malicieusement.

« Primo, je ne suis pas une vraie fille. Deuxio, je n'étais pas triste. Tertio, la tequila fait plus d'effet que la glace. »

« Ca c'est sûr ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est sûr ? »

Pitié, ne dis pas que je ne suis pas une fille, pitié…

« La glace ne provoque pas de gueule de bois. »

Une vague de soulagement me traversa. Le fait qu'Edward me voyait comme une fille me rendait heureuse. Pas normal mais j'avais trop mal à la tête pour me pencher sérieusement sur la question. Le silence s'était installé pendant que nous buvions nos cafés mais Edward fut le premier à le briser.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Bella. »

Je le regardai, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Lui regardait sa tasse comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Il ne mérite pas que tu sois malheureuse pour lui, même si tu l'aimes toujours… »

« Mais je ne l'aime pas ! »

A ces mots il releva la tête, intrigué.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Mais non ! J'ai cessé de l'aimer le jour où je l'ai surpris à faire des galipettes avec sa secrétaire. Très efficace comme tue-l'amour. »

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

Je soupirai.

« Si je te le dis tu vas me prendre pour une fille complètement névrosée. »

« Pas de risque. Tu es une fille complètement névrosée. » répliqua-t-il avec humour.

« Très drôle. Je…je crois que je suis jalouse de lui. » avouai-je.

« Jalouse ? de lui ? » répéta-t-,il.

« Je sais, c'est stupide. C'est juste que…regarde ma vie, Edward. je fais un boulot que personne ne reconnaît, j'ai une vie sociale quasi inexistante et je viens d'avoir 26 ans. Lui, il a réussi sa vie. C'est pas juste… »

« Il se marie avec sa secrétaire. Plus cliché tu meurs. »

Je souris à sa remarque.

« Dis-toi que tu es mieux sans lui. » poursuivit-il.

« Ouais. » répondis-je, peu convaincue. « Est-ce que tu as lu le prochain chapitre ? » demandai-je pour faire diversion.

« Hier oui. Tu vas adorer. » dit-il en souriant.

« Là, tu me fais peur. »

« Nous allons… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« On va quoi ? »

« Faire des courses ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. Apparemment, il est possible de rencontrer ton âme soeur en achetant du beurre. » dit-il avec humour.

« Je le crois pas ! » m'exclamai-je. « Quand je vais dire ça à Alice et Rosalie… »

« Parce que tu vas aller te vanter auprès de tes copines d'aller draguer au supermarché ? Il est hors de question que Jasper ou Emmett apprennent ça ! »

« Quoi, t'as honte ? » me moquai-je.

« Emmett n'a pas encore compris que les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes. Et Jasper est toujours partant pour me mettre en boîte » expliqua-t-il.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence embarrassé, Edward avait proposé de me déposer chez moi pour que je puisse me changer avant d'aller au bureau. J'avais sauté sur l'occasion pour sortir de l'appartement d'Edward le plus vite possible. J'étais mortifiée. Jamais je ne m'étais autant humiliée et encore fallait-il que ça m'arrive devant Edward.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour moi. Edward et moi nous étions croisés plusieurs fois mais nous n'avions pas abordé cette fameuse soirée. En même temps, comment lancer la conversation « Hey Edward, tu te rappelles du soir où tu m'as ramassée ivre morte dans un bar et que je me suis vomis dessus ? Tu sais, juste avant que tu me retires mes fringues et que tu mettes dans ton lit ? » Ouais, pas terrible. Mais le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que nos regards se rencontraient, tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était qu'Edward m'avais déshabillée et que j'avais été inconsciente durant toute la manœuvre. C'était ça le malaise, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ce moment.

Ça faisait des mois voire quelques années qu'un homme ne m'avait pas touchée. Ça expliquait pourquoi Edward me troublait. Mes hormones déconnaient à plein tubes, voilà tout. Edward était un ami, certes très sexy, mais un ami. On a le droit de trouver ses amis à tomber par terre ?

« Prête ? » fit Edward à côté de moi.

Nous nous tenions sur le parking, devant l'entrée du supermarché.

« On est ridicules. Qui oserait draguer pendant qu'il achète son papier toilette ? »

Edward pouffa.

« T'es pas du genre romantique, hein ? »

« Parce que toi tu l'es peut-être ? » répliquai-je.

« Touché ! » dit-il en grimaçant. « On y va ? »

Je soupirai.

« Oui, allons chercher notre âme sœur au rayon surgelés ! »

Il pouffa à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il me fit un petit signe de la main et disparut dans le supermarché. A mon tour, j'entrai. A l'entrée, je pris un panier. Après tout, je pouvais en profiter pour remplir mes placards, tâche que je repoussais depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Ma fainéantise ravissait le restaurant chinois en bas de chez moi, j'avais même droit à des tarifs préférentiels vu le nombre de commandes que je passais chez eux.

Mes pas me conduisirent dans le rayon des gâteaux. Je parcourus le rayon des yeux avant de trouver ce que je cherchais : mes cookies préférés… tout en haut de l'étagère. Maudissant ma petite taille, je sautai plusieurs fois de suite lorsqu'une grande main attrapa le paquet à ma place et me le tendit. Je dus lever la tête pour pouvoir voir le visage du sauveur de cookies.

Le géant avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus et un sourire digne d'être sponsorisé par Colgate. Mais surtout il n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

« Merci » dis-je.

« De rien. » répondit-il avec une lueur rieuse dans les yeux. « Sauver des jolies filles affamées est toujours un plaisir. »

« Oh, vous faites ça souvent ? » demandai-je en souriant malgré moi.

« Tous les jours. J'erre dans les allées du magasin en quête d'une demoiselle en détresse face à un paquet de cookies. »

« Ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquels cookies. » soulignai-je.

« Je sais. » dit-il en désignant le paquet de cookies identique au mien dans son panier.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Tyler. » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Bella. » répondis-je en la serrant.

Sa peau était douce et diffusait une chaleur plutôt agréable.

« Tu sais ce qui va avec ces cookies, Bella ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Du lait ! »

Je le suivis jusqu'au rayon du lait.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour te payer des cookies ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Journaliste. Et toi ? »

« Je suis photographe. »

« Ah oui ? Tu fais quel genre de photos ? »

« Je bosse en freelance. Je photographie les stars et je vends mes photos au plus offrant. »

« Tu es paparazzi ? »

« Oui m'dame. »

Et merde. Je détestais ce genre de photographes. Ils ne sont attirés que par l'odeur du sang et s'enrichissent sur le malheur des gens qui ont la malchance d'être connus. Certes il était pas mal physiquement mais moralement, ça coinçait. Comment me débarrasser de lui ? En quelques secondes, j'essayais d'échafauder un plan de fuite lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« Excuse-moi » dis-je avant de décrocher.

« Bella, c'est Rosalie. »

« Salut, chéri ! » répondis-je espérant ne pas rougir.

Dès que je mens je rougis. C'est comme ça que mon père a compris que non, le paquet de cigarettes cachés sous mon lit n'appartenait pas à mon prof de maths.

« Chéri ? T'es sûre que ça va, Bella ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Je fais quelques courses et je rentre à la maison. Tu me manques, mon cœur. tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Tyler me lança un regard noir avant de me planter là, énervé. Dès qu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus m'entendre, je lâchai un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Rose, tu viens de me rendre un immense service, t'as pas idée. »

« Je peux avoir les sous-titres ? » fit-elle d'une voix impatiente.

Rosalie déteste ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. C'est une véritable harpie si elle sent qu'on lui cache un truc ou qu'elle n'a pas été mise au courant de quelque chose.

« Je suis au supermarché pour l'article. »

Rosalie gloussa.

« Tu comptes rencontrer l'homme de ta vie entre la laitue et les tomates ? »

« Ah ah. Très drôle. Comme si j'avais envie d'être là. bref, tu viens de m'aider à me débarrasser de quelqu'un. »

« Parce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Raconte ! »

« On ne peut pas dire rencontrer. Le gars m'a aidé à attraper des cookies et… »

« Tu devais pas arrêter les cookies ? » me coupa-t-elle.

« Oui le jour où tu devais arrêter de fumer. » répliquai-je, sachant très bien que ça allait l'agacer.

« Et ? » continua-t-elle pour changer le cours de la conversation.

« Et il m'a dit qu'il était paparazzi. »

« Ouch. Il appartient au côté sombre de la force. » conclu-t-elle.

« Exactement. Ils nous font passer pour les méchants. »

Paparazzi et journaliste, éternels ennemis.

« Attends, ça veut dire qu'Edward est avec toi ! » s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

« Tu as parlé avec Alice. » affirmai-je d'une voix résignée.

« Absolument, petite menteuse ! Et devine ce que j'ai appris ! Que ton coéquipier n'est pas le monstre que tu nous avais décrit. »

« Alors quoi ? Elle t'a dit que c'était l'homme le plus gentil de la terre ? Que c'était le gars le plus délicat qu'elle connaissait ? »

« Non, elle a dit qu'entre vous, c'était chaud. »

« Chaud ? » glapis-je.

« Bah oui, que si vous n'aviez pas été en public, vous vous seriez battus à mort. »

« Tu vois… »

« Mais qu'il était très beau et que vous iriez bien ensemble. » dit-elle sournoisement.

« QUOI ? » dis-je si fort qu'une vieille dame se retourna vers moi. « Mais ça va pas, non ! »

« Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward était canon ! »

Je m'étranglai de rare et d'embarras.

« Vous parlez de moi toutes les deux maintenant ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ce que je pense d'Edward ? » remarquai-je avec aigreur.

« Oh Bella, Bella, Bella ! » chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

Et soudain je compris que je m'étais faite avoir en beauté. J'avais oublié que Rosalie et Alice lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ajoutée à mon manque de vie sexuelle impardonnable selon elles, ma transparence jouait contre moi.

« Rose, je dois y aller. »

Sur ces mots, je lui raccrochai au nez.

J'étais trop énervée pour rencontrer mon âme sœur aujourd'hui. Je me dirigeai vers les caisses quand au détour d'un rayon, je les vis. Une blonde faisait du bouche à bouche à Edward. La fille était grande, mince et élancée. Au vu de son profil, je pouvais dire qu'elle était jolie. C'est comme si on venait de me planter un couteau dans le cœur. Les mains d'Edward, les mêmes qui avaient pris soin de moi, les mêmes qui m'avaient déshabillée, les mêmes qui avaient touchées ma peau, étaient posées sur les fesses de la fille. Nouveau coup de couteau. Incapable de regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps et ne voulant pas qu'il me voit, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, je laissai le panier dans une allée et sortis du magasin. On y était. J'étais foutue. J'avais eu plus mal en découvrant Edward et cette pétasse qu'en voyant Jacob et sa secrétaire. Et ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen aux yeux de qui je n'étais pas une fille. Edward Cullen qui ne m'aimerait jamais en retour. Edward Cullen pour qui la monogamie n'existait pas.

POV EDWARD

« Tu m'appelleras ? » ronronna Emma. ? Sarah ? Clara ?

« Ouais, ouais. » dis-je alors que je pensais tout à fait le contraire.

Elle avait glissé son numéro dans la poche de mon jean. Je ne rappelais jamais. Une des règles à laquelle je ne dérogeai sous aucun prétexte.

Je l'avais rencontrée en allant chercher du soda. Elle venait de saisir un soda allégé. Ça en disait long sur elle. Elle portait un jean qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et ses fesses et elle le savait. Facile. Il m'avait fallu moins de deux minutes pour obtenir toute son attention. J'avais commencé à la draguer et il s'était produit un truc bizarre. Je m'étais senti mal vis-à-vis de Bella. Ce n'était pas logique. Après tout, on n'était amis pas mariés. Je ne lui devais rien. Alors pourquoi cette culpabilité ? Pour faire taire toutes ces idées et pour me prouver que je pouvais le faire sans rendre de comptes à personne, je l'avais embrassée. Sauf que ça a été pire. Je ne faisais pas de mal en pensée mais je le faisais pour de vrai. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais de la culpabilité. Quelque chose en moi me soufflait que ce n'était pas bien et c'était une première.

Enervé et en colère après moi, je sortis du magasin. Bella était déjà sortie et m'attendait, appuyée contre ma voiture. Nous étions venus ensemble, encore une grande idée que j'avais eu !

« T'en a mis du temps ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix agressive.

« J'étais occupé. » répondis-je en restant calme.

« Blonde ou brune ? » continua-t-elle. « Attends, je suis sûre que tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je perde mon self-control.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? » m'écriai-je.

« Tu vois ! Tu ne le sais même pas ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » dit-elle avec mépris.

« Méfies-toi, Bella, on pourrait croire que tu es jalouse parce que moi j'ai réussi à attirer quelqu'un et pas toi. »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Si attirer quelqu'un implique fourrer ma langue dans la bouche d'un parfait inconnu que je ne reverrais jamais et me comporter comme la pire des garces, alors je préfère n'avoir attiré personne. »

Je fulminai. Je ne connaissais pas l'équivalent masculin du mot garce mais je me sentais insulté comme jamais.

« Je vais rentrer en taxi. » dit-elle finalement.

« Comme tu voudras. » répliquai-je d'une voix aigre.

Bella s'éloigna tandis que je déverrouillai ma voiture.

« Hey, Edward ? » cria-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la rue, la main posée sur le toit d'un taxi.

Je me retournai.

« Blonde ! »

Et elle s'engouffra dans le taxi qui démarra immédiatement. Comment elle savait ça ?

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella de tout le week-end. Je ne n'en avais pas attendu. Toujours en colère sans trop savoir si c'était contre elle ou contre moi-même, j'avais décidé de m'amuser un peu. Ce qui me faisait enrager encore plus, c'est que comme Bella l'avait dit, je n'étais pas fichu de savoir si elles étaient blondes ou brunes. Avant qu'elle ne me le fasse remarquer, ça ne me gênait pas. Avant qu'elle ne débarque dans ma vie et y foute le bordel, j'étais parfaitement heureux. Nous étions lundi, jour de publication de nos articles.

_Elle_

_La drague au supermarché. Une idée des plus stupides. Un, faire ses courses n'a rien de glamour. Deux, vous pouvez tomber sur des types pas très clairs. Trois, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de tomber, au détour d'un rayon, sur des produits qui ne sont plus de la première fraîcheur. En clair, conseil à ne pas suivre._

_Lui_

_Idée intéressante sur le principe. En pratique, elle l'est beaucoup moins. Un panier de courses en dit long sur une personne. Pour garder un peu de mystère, c'est raté. Vous risquez aussi de tomber sur des ménagères, des mères de famille, des bimbos obsédées par leur ligne et des mégères aigries. Mon conseil ? Ne suivez pas ce conseil-là._

Bella m'avait tiré dans le dos avec son article et sans le savoir, je lui avais renvoyé la pareille. La suite allait être mouvementée selon le chapitre 5 : Bella et moi lâchés dans la nature, loin de la civilisation. Bonjour les dégâts !

**Hello ! Bon je suis vachement en retard Déjà je ne pensais pas que mon stage me prendrait autant de temps et que le rapport de stage de 70 p obligatoire me boufferait autant. En plus il a fallu que l'orage crame la box internet, histoire de bien m'emmerder.**

**Bon sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Conseil lecture : Le ciel est partout de Jandy Nelson et la trilogie Le chaos en marche de Patrick Ness.**

**La suite très vite ( normalement XD )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Bon, je sais, je suis méga en retard mais je ne pensais pas que mon rapport de stage me prendrait autant la tête. 110 pages de cauchemar soit 124 € chez l'imprimeur me restent sur l'estomac mais bon, encore 15 jours et j'aurais officiellement perdu le statut d'étudiante de master yeeha !**

**Je réponds en vrac à quelques questions :**

**nombre de chapitres : bah aucune idée, j'écris comme ça vient XD**

**où je trouve mes idées : malheureusement, des années de films romantiques et de livres de filles ont des conséquences douloureuses sur ma vie ^^**

**délai de publication : euh quand j'ai le temps ? **

**voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

POV BELLA

La vie en pleine nature, quelle idée brillante ! Selon le livre, loin de la civilisation, les gens se montrent tels qu'ils sont. Sans le côté superficiel de la société, on se lie plus facilement et bla et bla …

J'en voulais à Newton de nous avoir inscrit de force à un séjour pour célibataires dans la montagne. Déjà, une randonnée pour célibataires, je trouve ça glauque mais une randonnée qui dure une semaine, ça allait être l'enfer ! La semaine avec Edward m'inquiétait : en temps normal, c'est-à-dire en société, lui et moi n'avions aucune limite dans nos coups de gueule alors loin de toute pression sociale, ça risquait de faire des étincelles.

Encore heureux que je maîtrisais les bases du camping et de la vie en pleine nature. Mon père adorait me traîner pour aller camper durant chaque été que je passais chez lui. Je savais monter une tente, pêcher et vider des poissons et même allumer un feu, à condition d'avoir un briquet. Mon père, bien qu'il ait toujours affirmé le contraire, aurait bien aimé avoir un fils sauf que, manque de bol, il n'avait eu qu'une fille. Il m'adorait mais quelques fois, il oubliait que j'étais une fille.

J'arrivai au point de départ. Edward était déjà là, un sac à dos posé à ses pieds. Je jetai un coup d'œil à nos compagnons de voyage. Il y avait deux garçons, un blond et un brun. L'un comme l'autre étaient grands et musclés, pas désagréables à regarder. Deux filles participaient à notre petite virée dans les bois. Depuis quand des mannequins lingerie aimaient crapahuter dans les bois ? Bon, peut-être qu'elles ne posaient pas pour des magazines mais elles en avaient le physique : grandes, minces et très jolies. J'en connaissais un qui allait s'éclater pendant la semaine. Mon regard dériva vers Edward. Nos regards se croisèrent et je m'obligeai à ne pas rougir. Le souvenir cuisant de mon coup d'éclat au supermarché ne m'avait pas quittée. Ma réaction n'avait pas été normale. Edward ne me devait rien et je ne voulais pas que ça change. J'avais bien réfléchi, mes pseudos sentiments pour lui n'étaient motivés que par mon manque de vie sexuelle voilà tout. Et quand bien même il y aurait une autre explication, je ferai tout pour ne pas m'attacher à lui. Edward était le genre de garçon explosif. Avec sa gueule d'ange, on lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait et plus encore. Je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre. Edward était capable de séduire n'importe quelle fille en un temps record. La chute n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ne pouvait que mal se terminer et je ne résisterais pas à un nouvel échec. C'est pour ça que j'étais prête à tout faire pour ne pas l'aimer autrement que comme un ami.

« Tu avais prévu ça ? » me demanda Edward.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Newton aurait pu nous demander notre avis quand même » dit-il, un peu énervé.

« Newton ne demande jamais son avis aux gens. » répondis-je.

Il avait la mine sombre. Je lui donnai une petite tape dans l'épaule.

« Allez, Edward. Ca peut être marrant. »

Il me lança un regard sceptique. Il allait répliquer lorsque notre guide nous appela.

Il s'appelait Sam. C'était un homme très grand, carré. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, marqués. Sa peau était brunie par le soleil, probablement à force d'être dehors.

« Avant de partir, on va mettre les choses au clair. Règle numéro 1 : c'est moi qui commande. Je connais la montagne mieux que vous. Règle numéro 2 : tout le monde participe. On ne part pas en virée shopping ou au club Med mais en randonnée. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, rentrez chez vous. »

Au moins c'était clair.

Sam n'avait pas menti. Nous avions marché toute la matinée. En marchant, nous avions fait les présentations. Le blond s'appelait Riley, plutôt sympa comme garçon. Le second, qui avait les cheveux bruns, Eric, était un véritable moulin à paroles. Il ne s'était tu qu'à partir du moment où Sam lui avait demandé de la fermer, excédé par ses commentaires débiles sur la beauté de la nature. Les deux filles, Victoria et Jane, étaient restées collées aux basques d'Edward. De temps à autre, elles me lançaient de drôles de regards, que je ne savais pas comment interpréter. Je ne fréquentais pas assez de filles pour maitriser le langage des yeux tueurs. Rosalie et Alice en connaissaient un rayon mais elles ne m'avaient jamais fixée comme ces deux-là. Ca ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Nous passâmes la journée à marcher, ne nous arrêtant que pour déjeuner rapidement. Sam voulait arriver avant la nuit à l'endroit où il avait prévu de monter le camp. Le mois de septembre était bien avancé mais il faisait encore assez chaud. Victoria et Jane ne tardèrent pas à ôter leur pull et à se balader en débardeur bien décolleté. Je me contentai d'un t-shirt confortable, qui me protégeait des coups de soleil et des piqures d'insectes. Au vu des regards fréquents des garçons et de Sam sur les deux Miss Rando, mon côté pratique n'était pas forcément un atout pour moi mais temps pis, je préférais qu'on ne me regarde pas et éviter les brûlures au troisième degré.

Il nous fallu tout l'après-midi pour arriver dans une espèce de petite plaine, bien protégée par la montagne. Elle était tellement bien cachée qu'à mon avis, on ne la trouvait pas sur une carte. Les jérémiades de Jane durant tout ce temps avaient failli me conduire à la pousser et à la regarder dévaler la pente pour s'écraser en bas. Cette fille ne savait que se plaindre. Un coup elle avait chaud, un coup froid. De plus, elle faisait preuve d'une stupidité assez déconcertante. Cette gourde avait été jusqu'à demandé pourquoi on n'utilisait pas un hélicoptère pour atteindre notre destination. Sa question était tellement stupide que Sam se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant très bruyamment. Jane avait demandé à Riley de lui porter son sac. Celui-ci l'avait envoyé vers Edward, qui avait refilé le bébé à Eric. Ce dernier s'était révélé trop long à réagir et avait du porter la valise de cette tarte durant des heures.

Est-ce que je me plaignais, moi ? J'avais le dos en compote et tellement mal aux pieds que je n'osais pas m'arrêter, de peur de rester coincée sur place. Marcher ne me posait pas de problèmes mais les chaussures de rando qu'Alice m'avait prêtées – oui, elle avait ça dans ses placards et je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi – me causaient des ampoules que je devinais énormes. A la différence de Jane, je ne me lamentais pas toutes les deux minutes. Je n'avais pas été élevée comme ça et je ne voulais surtout pas devenir une de ces filles qui se plaignent pour un oui pour un non. Pour me distraire et ne pas penser que ma peau partirait en lambeaux quand j'enlèverai mes chaussettes, je fis la conversation avec Riley, tout en jetant des regards en coin à Edward et Victoria. C'était plus fort que moi. Impossible de ne pas les observer. Abandonnant ce pauvre Eric à Jane, Victoria avait jeté son dévolu sur Edward. Elle avait calé son pas sur celui d'Edward et parvenait à rester à sa hauteur sans effort. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse.

Ce qui me faisait rager, c'est que malgré la chaleur étouffante et les efforts que nous faisions pour grimper, elle demeurait impeccable : pas de cheveux collés par la sueur, pas de respiration digne d'un coureur de marathon. Rien qui ne put la trahir. Oui, Victoria appartenait au genre de filles toujours parfaites, qu'importe la météo ou l'effort physique. En clair, tout le contraire de moi. Mes cheveux, que j'avais attachés n'importe comment, ressemblaient à un nid de corneilles et je sentais des gouttes de sueur me couler sur le visage et dans le cou. Pour le côté sexy, c'était raté !

Discuter avec Riley se révélait intéressant. Il travaillait dans le milieu de la restauration. Il m'avait raconté quelques anecdotes à propos de certains clients qui étaient à mourir de rire. Au moment de monter nos tentes pour la nuit, il me proposa de m'aider à installer la mienne. Je ne lui dis pas que je savais le faire les yeux fermés. Jouer les femmes fortes et indépendantes selon Alice n'était pas toujours le meilleur plan drague. Je choisis de suivre son conseil et jouai la fille impuissante face à la technologie masculine. En le voyant faire, plusieurs fois je dus me mordre la langue afin de m'empêcher de lui dire qu'il ne s'y prenait pas correctement. Une fois la tente montée, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire fier et me désigna mon abri pour la nuit :

« Voilà, Bella, c'est fini ! »

« Merci Riley, c'est…c'est parfait. » répondis-je en souriant.

Non, je ne suis pas hypocrite…enfin, un peu.

« C'est normal, voyons. Surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-moi ! » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour installer sa tente.

Seule, je soupirai. La tente était de travers et j'étais presque sûre qu'il n'avait pas vérifier si le terrain était plat avant.

« Surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-moi ! » fit une voix moqueuse dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward. Ce dernier, hilare, montrait ma tente du doigt.

« C'est du grand art, cette tente. »

« Oh ça va, hein ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter. » répondis-je, maussade.

« Non, vraiment, c'est superbe. Un gamin de quatre ans n'aurait pas fait mieux ! » continua-t-il. « Riley ou l'homme qui savait monter une tente de camping ! Hey pas mal comme titre de film, non ? Riley et le camping, le retour ! Oh, attends, j'ai mieux ! Riley et le mystère de la tente de camping ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Ne te moque pas, Edward. Riley s'est montré très serviable. »

« Mais pas très efficace vu l'allure de ta tente » répliqua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Et dire que j'allais dormir là-dedans !

« C'était gentil de sa part. » continuai-je.

« La gentillesse n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire si tu veux mon avis » dit-il durement.

« Ah non ? »

Je voyais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Edward était cynique : il ne croyait pas aux actes gratuits, faits sans arrière pensée. Il commençait à m'agacer. J'avais mal au dos, mes pieds me faisaient souffrir le martyr et voilà qu'il venait me donner des leçons !

« Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre dans son duvet, Bella ! » répondit-il d'un ton impatient.

« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? » répliquai-je en essayant de garder mon calme. « Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de vérifier si Victoria est une vraie rousse ! »

La crudité de mes paroles dut le choquer puisqu'il se contenta de me regarder, la bouche ouverte.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » dis-je froidement. « maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses finir de m'installer. »

Edward me lança un regard noir, soupira et s'éloigna.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Comme si lui n'avait pas pensé à toutes les manières de parvenir à mettre Victoria dans son duvet, pour reprendre son expression. Lui il pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec la première pétasse venue mais moi, il fallait que je fuis les hommes ? C'était quoi son problème ?

POV EDWARD

Elle ne comprenait rien. Autant elle pouvait être intelligente autant parfois elle était vraiment stupide. Genre son Riley, portrait craché de Ken, avait agi par bonté d'âme ? Mon cul oui ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était coucher avec elle. Je le savais parce que cette technique, je l'avais utilisé des dizaines de fois et ça avait toujours marché. Bella m'avait parfaitement bien mouché en parlant de Victoria. D'accord, cette fille est super sexy et bien foutue et peut-être que l'idée de coucher avec elle m'avait traversé l'esprit une fois ou deux …. D'accord, plus d'une fois ou deux. Oh et puis, Bella n'avait qu'à se débrouiller ! Si elle voulait se faire sauter par un Action Man du dimanche, c'était son problème, pas le mien ! Depuis que j'étais obligé de bosser avec elle, ma vie était sans dessus dessous. Elle m'énervait et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de la tête.

« Edward ! » m'appela Victoria. « Tu pourrais m'aider à monter ma tente ? Le camping et moi ça fait deux ! » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Victoria avait tout compris. On savait tous les deux pourquoi elle me demandait de lui rendre service. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. En moins de 10 minutes, c'était fini. Victoria vint se coller à moi.

« Oh la la, Edward, t'es super doué ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi ! » minauda-t-elle en me caressant le bras.

D'habitude, j'aurais trouvé son geste plus que flatteur et j'en aurais profité mais là, quelque chose m'en empêchait, plutôt quelqu'un m'en empêchait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers Bella. Elle me lança un regard assassin avant de me faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Ne jamais oublier que Bella Swan a la rancune tenace…

Après avoir avalé un repas infect réchauffé sur le feu de camp, Sam nous conseilla de nous coucher tôt. Demain, nous partirions assez tôt pour atteindre la prochaine étape.

« Où sont les toilettes ? » demanda Jane stupidement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Plus bête, tu meurs.

« Jane, tu vois le buisson là-bas ? » fit Bella.

« Oui. »

« N'oublie pas de prendre du papier ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis chacun se dirigea vers sa tente sauf Bella. Je la vis prendre la direction du ruisseau, que Sam nous avait indiqué avant d'aller se coucher, une trousse à la main. Je remarquai que Bella boitait légèrement. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas vue se blesser ou tomber. Je décidai de la suivre. Après tout, si elle tombait sur un ours ou…Sur un ours, bien sûr ! J'avais du mal à reconnaître que la suivais parce que je m'inquiétais pour elle et elle m'aurait arraché les yeux pour jouer aux billes si elle le savait.

Je la découvris assise au bord du ruisseau. Je demeurai immobile et silencieux. Elle délassa ses chaussures et les posa près d'elle. Puis elle ôta ses chaussettes et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Immédiatement, je me dirigeai vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et soupira. Malgré son évident désir que je m'en aille, je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Tu t'es tordue la cheville ? » demandai-je doucement.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda ses pieds. Mes yeux suivirent la même direction et je ne pus retenir un cri.

« La vache ! »

Elle me regarda, blasée.

« Merci, Edward, ça m'aide vraiment. »

« Désolé, c'est juste que c'est assez moche. »

Ses pieds étaient recouverts d'ampoules, toutes écorchées. Ils étaient rouges de sang.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? On se serait arrêtés, Bella ! » la réprimandai-je sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le spectacle.

« Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu m'aurais portée tout le reste du chemin ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'avança sur les fesses encore plus près du ruisseau, pris une grande inspiration et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau froide du ruisseau. La douleur la fit siffler. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je maudis Alice et ses fichues chaussures de marche ! » répondit-elle.

Je laissai échapper un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Mon rire s'éteignit aussitôt.

« Je…j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide… » articulai-je.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, à laquelle j'avais bien du mal à répondre. Elle se passa la main sur le visage avant de me regarder.

« Je ne te suis pas Edward. Tes sautes d'humeur me filent le tournis. A un moment, tu es gentil et dans les 5 minutes qui suivent, tu deviens le connard le plus arrogant de la terre. »

Je gardai le silence, bien incapable de lui fournir une explication. Moi-même, je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi Bella me faisait sortir de mes gonds, ni pourquoi j'avais envie d'être avec elle et de l'étrangler en même temps.

« Si tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi, dis-le. Je suis sûre que Newton… »

« Non ! » l'interrompis-je, tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux. « C'est pas…ça ne me dérange pas de travailler avec toi, Bella ! »

L'espace d'un instant, mon cœur s'était arrêté, juste à cause de l'idée de ne plus travailler avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

« C'est quoi alors ton problème ? Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour te servir de punching ball, Edward. Tu ne peux pas me hurler dessus dès que l'envie t'en prend et me planter après. Tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer dans ma vie privée non plus. »

Je soupirai. Bella avait entièrement raison. Je m'étais mal comporté avec elle mais la voir scotchée à Riley et l'entendre rire à ses blagues vaseuses m'avait mis en colère.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit sur ton comportement avec Victoria, moi. » continua-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien ce que tu penses de Riley et que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais à moi, il me plaît. Je te rappelle juste que je suis une grande fille, Edward. Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule. Et puis de toute manière, avec Jane ou Victoria dans les parages, je n'ai aucune chance. »

Bella se trompait : elle avait toutes ses chances au contraire. Certes, Jane et Victoria étaient très belles mais leur beauté était superficielle alors que Bella était belle sans devoir recourir aux artifices. Même son comportement était spontané, naturel. Jane agissait avec ruse. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle roulait des hanches devant ce pauvre Eric, tout occupé à ne pas baver sur son t-shirt.

« Désolé. » m'excusai-je. « C'est juste que ce fichu bouquin me tape sur les nerfs. » mentis-je. «Ne m'en parle pas ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit ses pieds de l'eau et évalua les dégâts. C'était toujours moche à voir mais sans le sang, c'était un peu mieux. Elle les posa dans l'herbe et sortit de sa pochette une crème cicatrisante et des pansements. Bella se contorsionna pour pouvoir mettre de la pommade sur ses plaies. Sa position n'avait pas l'air confortable. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui prit le tube des mains. Sans rien dire, je saisis ses pieds et les posai délicatement sur mes genoux. Elle m'observait sans rien dire. Elle grimaça lorsque mes doigts de posèrent sur ses plaies mais ne laissa pas échapper un mot. Je n'osai pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais trop peur qu'elle y voit que le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau me troublait. C'était encore pire que le soir où j'avais dû la déshabiller parce qu'elle était trop ivre pour le faire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cette fois-ci, elle était consciente et que je savais parfaitement qu'elle sentait réellement mes mains sur elle.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? » m'enquis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Non, non… » murmura-t-elle.

Je changeai de pied. Bella se racla la gorge.

« Tu as appris ça où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand j'étais à l'université, je jouais au baseball. Les ampoules et les écorchures, j'en connais un rayon. Et puis, en tant que fils de médecin, je ferai honte à mon père si je ne savais pas soigner ces petits bobos. » répondis-je sans relever la tête.

« C'était pas une rumeur alors ? »

« De quoi ? Que je suis allé à la fac ? » fis-je, amusé.

« Mais non. Que tu avais été sportif de haut niveau. »

« Oh ça ? Non, je l'ai été. Un petit moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Je relevai la tête pour voir son visage. La plupart des gens qui me posait cette question le faisaient pour tester ma réaction ou par curiosité mal placée. Bella avait dans les yeux une lueur d'intérêt. Elle ne me testait pas, la réponse l'intéressait vraiment.

« Mon genou droit m'a lâché lors d'un match. Et le verdict est tombé : fini la carrière de grand sportif. » dis-je simplement.

« ça a dû être difficile à encaisser. » dit-elle avec compassion.

« Pas tellement. Je crois qu'à la longue, le baseball m'aurait lassé. Je me suis tourné vers le journalisme sportif et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'aime mon job. Et puis, je support très mal qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. » avouai-je avec un sourire contrit.

« C'est l'euphémisme de l'année, ça ! » répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Une fois les pansements posés, Bella se remit debout. Elle regarda ses chaussures puis ses pieds en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » fis-je.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer pieds nus. J'ai mal rien qu'à l'idée de les remettre. »

Elle commença à marcher lorsque je la rattrapai et la soulevai du sol.

« Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bella, le camp est à deux kilomètres. Si tu marches autant, les pansements vont se décoller et tu vas attraper une infection. » expliquai-je.

« Oui, et bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les humains ne volent pas ! »

Sans lui demander son avis, je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à avancer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » râla-t-elle.

« Je te porte, idiote ! »

« Tu vas me porter jusqu'à là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

« A moins de te faire rouler, oui, c'est l'idée générale. »

« Edward, je suis trop lourde, tu vas te casser le dos ! »

« Bella, tu es plus légère que mon sac à dos. » lui lançai-je.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? que je suis trop maigre ? »

Je secouai la tête. Jamais elle ne réagirait comme je m'y attendais. Bella bousculait tout ce en quoi je croyais auparavant.

« Je ne vous comprends pas les filles ! On vous dit que oui, ce jean vous fait des grosses fesses, vous criez au scandale parce qu'on vous traite d'obèse. On vous dit que vous êtes légères, vous vous vexer. »

Je reçus un coup de coude. J'éclatai de rire et poursuivis mon chemin. Au début, Bella se contenta de rester immobile dans mes bras mais, dans cette position, je devais avouer qu'elle me faisait mal au dos. C'était comme si elle refusait de me toucher. Je la tenais mais elle aurait bien pu être endormie que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Je fis semblant de trébucher. Immédiatement, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vu cette racine. » murmurai-je.

« Pas grave. » marmonna-t-elle en s'accrochant un peu plus à moi.

La distance ne fut pas assez longue à mon goût et en même temps bien trop longue. Nous n'avions échangé que très peu de mots, probablement aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. L'idée avait semblé brillante quand nous étions au bord de l'eau. Ça, c'était sans compter sur le frottement de la peau de ses bras sur ma nuque ou du bruit de sa respiration dans mon oreille. Je n'avais pas menti, Bella était vraiment légère. Elle était parfaitement bien calée dans mes bras, à croire qu'ils avaient été dessinés pour ça. Je savais que c'était sûrement la seule occasion que j'aurais de la tenir dans mes bras.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'apprécierais d'avoir Bella Swan dans mes bras, j'aurais éclaté de rire sauf que c'est ce qui était en train de m'arriver. En temps normal, j'aurais tout fait pour que ce soit Victoria ou une autre à sa place.

« Edward ? »

« Mmh ? »

« On est arrivés. » dit-elle tout doucement.

« Hein ? Ah oui… »

Je la relâchai tout doucement et la mit sur ses pieds. Elle regardait le sol, les joues un peu rouges.

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » soufflai-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre ma tente.

Elle saisit ma main, me forçant à me retourner. Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser tiède sur ma joue.

« Merci Edward. »

Le temps que je revienne sur terre, Bella était déjà rentrée dans sa tente. Dans un état second, je partis me coucher.

Sam nous avait réveillés à l'aube. J'avais eu du mal à émerger. Le sommeil avait mis du temps à venir. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à la sensation des bras de Bella dans mon cou. J'avais presque envie de téléphoner à Jasper pour lui demander si c'était normal ou si je devais aller me faire soigner. Une vraie midinette, beurk !

Nous avions démonté tout le camp. Sam avait décidé d'aller plus haut dans la montagne et d'y installer le nouveau campement. Nous reprîmes notre ascension, bercés par les plaintes de Jane, qui s'accrochait au bras d'Eric. Remarquez, il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable, vu les œillades qu'il lui lançait sans arrêt. Au moins, ces deux là s'étaient trouvés.

Bella marchait aux côtés de son GI Joe blond. Comme la veille, bien trop souvent à mon goût, j'entendais le rire cristallin de Bella, à croire que le gars était le plus désopilant de la terre ! Si seulement il pouvait tomber dans un ravin celui-là, ça nous ferait des vacances. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Ce connard savait qu'il avait un physique qui plaisait aux filles et il en jouait, sauf que Bella ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sa gentillesse n'était qu'un leurre. Il voulait se rendre indispensable aux yeux de Bella et hop, ni vu ni connu il la rajoutait à son tableau de chasse. Je connaissais ce genre de gars puisque _j'étais_ ce genre de gars. C'était bizarre : ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé de faire ça à une fille mais voir Bella se faire avoir me retournait l'estomac. J'avais essayé de la mettre en garde et elle m'avait envoyé sur les roses dans les secondes qui avaient suivies. Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait en flirtant avec ce débile, non ?

« Tu penses à moi ? » fit Victoria à côté de moi.

Répondre non aurait été mal poli. Dire oui aurait été hypocrite. La solution : le sourire en coin qui ne vous engage à rien. Il fait mouche à chaque fois.

« Moi j'ai pensé à toi hier soir… » commença-t-elle. « Je croyais que tu viendrais me tenir chaud… »

N'importe quel gars aurait été ravi d'entendre ça, j'aurais du l'être. Oui, je me voyais très bien tenir chaud à quelqu'un. Le hic, c'est que je ne pensais pas à une rousse plantureuse mais à une brune, capable de me rembarrer et de m'attirer comme personne.

Encore 5 jours à tenir comme ça. Je n'étais qu'au début de mon cauchemar …


	7. Chapter 7

POV BELLA

Riley était un garçon très amusant. Il me racontait plein d'anecdotes sur sa vie d'étudiant. A le voir comme ça, on n'aurait jamais pu le croire capable de faire de telles bêtises. En plus d'être drôle, il était gentil, prévenant et aimait rendre service. Son physique avantageux s'ajoutait à la liste de ses qualités, il fallait le reconnaître.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la présence d'Edward, je pense que j'aurais vraiment pu apprécier ce séjour dans la montagne avec Riley sauf que je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de sa présence. J'avais beau essayer, sa voix me parvenait toujours aux oreilles. Dès que je levais les yeux, ils se posaient sur lui et cette Victoria. Elle avait tout l'attirail de la pétasse, de la tenue provocante à la voix digne du téléphone rose. Et ce crétin, comme tous les autres, ne marchait pas : il courrait ! Riley, lui, ne la regardait pas et c'est franchement agréable. Egoïste mais agréable pour une fois de ne pas faire tapisserie.

Je devais être vraiment tordue parce que j'avais un garçon beau et adorable à mes côtés et au lieu d'en profiter, je passais mon temps à regretter que ce ne soit pas Edward à sa place. Mon attirance pour Edward était difficile à combattre et ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir n'avait rien arrangé. Il m'avait suivie, avait pris soin de moi et m'avait portée sans effort apparent jusqu'au camp et tout ça sans arrière-pensée. Lui et moi savions ce qu'il fallait attendre de l'autre.

On était collègues, amis dans les bons jours, ennemis dans les mauvais, voilà tout. Nulle part il n'était question de ressentir des picotements à chaque fois que nos corps entraient en contact ou de rougir comme une collégienne dès qu'il me parlait. En plus de me torturer le jour, Edward me poursuivait jusque dans mes rêves. Je ne me souvenais pas précisément du contenu de ces rêves mais le fait de me réveiller avec le sourire, l'oreiller coincé entre mes bras et les joues rouges ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Nous avions suffisamment progressé dans la montagne selon Sam, raison pour laquelle il nous autorisait une pause pour le déjeuner. Enfin, déjeuner, disons plutôt que nous devions avaler un truc gluant qui ressemblait beaucoup au porridge que ma grand-mère me forçait à manger quand j'étais petite. Avec une grimace qui devait être absolument hideuse, j'avalais une cuillère de cette infâme mixture en ravalant un haut-le-cœur.

« Je tuerais pour du bacon ! » dis-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.

Immédiatement, je sentis le regard amusé ou navré des autres. Victoria prit la parole :

« Personnellement, je ne mange pas de viande. »

« Oh, pourquoi ? » demandai-je poliment alors que, soyons honnête, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« Je trouve que manger des cadavres, c'est barbare. Et puis, consommer de la graisse comme ça…ça ne réussit pas. » répondit-elle en me regardant des pieds à la tête avec mépris. « N'est-ce pas Edward ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Allez Bella, prends-ça ! Voilà le message que cette garce m'envoyait. Je savais, à cause des regards meurtriers qu'elle me lançait dès que je parlais avec Edward, que Victoria me détestait aussi je n'étais pas étonnée qu'elle me lance de telles piques. Edward la regarda puis se tourna vers moi :

« Moi je tuerais pour un steak bien saignant ! »

Victoria s'était figée. Elle qui était si sûre d'obtenir le soutien d'Edward venait de se prendre une claque monumentale. Elle détourna les yeux, non sans m'avoir regardé de travers, et se lança dans une conversation avec Jane.

Edward m'adressa un clin d'œil et à mon grand désespoir, mon cœur fit des cabrioles dans ma poitrine. Edward n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion pour m'enfoncer davantage devant les autres, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Si seulement il s'était abstenu de ce fichu clin d'œil accompagné de ce satané sourire en coin ! S'il continuait, il aurait ma mort sur la conscience.

En fin de journée, nous avions encore gagné en altitude. Le chemin pour arriver là où Sam voulait installer le camp était long et assez pénible. Mais ce n'était pas le chemin en lui-même qui me posait problème. J'étais tombée deux fois, et les deux fois Victoria était près de moi. J'étais sûre que cette garce m'avait fait un croche-pied. Elle m'avait lancé un regard innocent mais Edward m'avait relevée à deux reprises, fichant ainsi en l'air le plan de Miss Pétasse. Il s'était gentiment moqué de ma maladresse. Par politesse ou par orgueil, je ne saurais pas trop le dire, je n'avais rien dit, me contentant de la fusiller des yeux. Je n'allais pas provoquer un esclandre pour deux malheureux croche-pieds. Non, j'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, comme mon père me l'avait appris. Aller pleurer dans les jupes des autres ne servait à rien. La vengeance, par contre, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il me restait presque 5 jours pour me venger de Victoria.

Edward m'avait porté secours sans que je ne sache exactement pourquoi. Il avait passé la journée à draguer Victoria. Ils ne se trouvaient pas toujours à proximité de moi mais Edward a une voix qui porte et les gloussements de Victoria étaient difficiles à manquer. Il ne lui avait épargné aucune technique de drague. Il l'avait baratiné sur sa beauté naturelle – et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre – et sur son intelligence. Edward avait débité toute une série d'anecdotes sur les joueurs de foot de l'équipe de Seattle, comme quoi il les connaissait tous, et bla et bla. Le clou du spectacle avait été son « Victoria, où donc te cachais-tu ces dernières années ? ». Cette réplique avait signé l'arrêt de mort de mes tympans.

Bien sûr, ce n'était que de l'agacement, pas de la jalousie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Riley avait mis trois plombes à se rendre compte qu'il marchait tout seul depuis 5 bonnes minutes les deux fois où je m'étais retrouvée les fesses par terre alors qu'Edward avait réagi immédiatement. Riley n'était pas non plus responsable de son manque d'attention envers ce que je disais. Il commençait toutes ses phrases par « je » ou « moi » ou encore « moi, je pense que ». Ce n'était pas de la faute de Riley s'il n'était pas Edward.

Parce que tout le problème était là : Riley ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec Edward. Je n'aurais jamais du penser à ça et pourtant, impossible de me sortir ça de la tête. J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon agacement envers Riley, qui aussi lourd qu'il soit, ne méritait pas ça. Il était gentil, agréable, beau garçon et serviable. N'importe quelle fille aurait été ravie de l'avoir rien qu'à elle. Sauf moi. Moi, en grosse tordue que j'étais, je voulais le seul garçon qui ne me voudrait jamais. Le fait que ce soit le mec le plus horripilant de la terre n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Il fallait à tout prix que j'oublie Edward, ou du moins les trucs qu'il me faisait ressentir. Tous les moyens seraient bons. Même coucher avec Riley ? me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête. Etais-je prête à tout tenter pour effacer Edward de ma tête ? Coucher avec un autre pour l'oublier ? Me servir de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'oublier ? Voulais-je vraiment l'oublier ?

Toutes ces questions me hantaient et je n'étais pas capable d'y répondre. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir appeler Alice et Rosalie mais il n'y avait pas de réseau en montagne. Je n'avais plus qu'à me débrouiller toute seule. On courrait à la catastrophe.

Sam nous avait conduits dans une petite vallée, absolument magnifique. Les autres descendirent pour installer le camp. Moi, je restais là, muette devant le spectacle que la nature donnait. Le ciel par-dessus les montagnes était lumineux et donnait aux rochers un aspect irréel. La vallée était faite de plusieurs nuances de vert. Un peu partout il y avait des buissons, des fleurs et le chant des oiseaux faisait un fond sonore très reposant. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire. Une brindille craqua à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

« Ce n'est que moi. » fit Edward.

Il se plaça près de moi.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ? » souffla-t-il en regardant le ciel.

J'aurais pu répondre par l'affirmative en le désignant du doigt mais je ne le fis pas. Je me contentai de secouer la tête et de fixer mes yeux dans la même direction que lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes à fixer l'horizon, côte à côte. Pas un mot ne fut échangé sans que pour autant le silence fut gênant.

Le camp fut monté beaucoup plus rapidement que la veille. J'avais du déployé toutes mes capacités de diplomatie pour expliquer à Riley que je pouvais tout à fait me débrouiller toute seule, que j'avais l'habitude de camper et que je n'aimais pas dépendre des autres. J'vais pris des gants mais il s'était tout de même vexé. Riley m'avait lancé un regard de chine battu avant de me quitter. Il faisait partie du genre de gars qui pensent que les filles sont des êtres faibles, incapables de survivre sans un homme à leurs côtés. Beurk !

De temps en temps, Riley me regardait, guettant le moment où la faible femme appellerait au secours et où il interviendrait, tel un preux chevalier. Dieu merci, ce moment n'arriva jamais.

Nous avions encore du temps avant de préparer le dîner. Eric proposa une partie de colin malliard. Vu son sourire de pervers, j'étais sûre que c'était pour mieux peloter Jane, Victoria et moi. Je déclinai l'invitation. Je choisis d'aller faire un tour. J'étais suffisamment loin lorsque je repérai un arbre absolument énorme dont les premières branches se trouvaient à ma hauteur. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, je grimpai dedans.

J'étais parvenue à peu près à la moitié lorsque je finis par trouver une branche suffisamment large pour que je m'y tienne assise. Quand j'étais petite, je passais des heures dans l'arbre du jardin de mon père, à tel point qu'il avait fini par m'y construire une sorte de cabane et avait fabriqué une échelle, sous prétexte que mes cabrioles lui filaient des sueurs froides. Pas très courageux pour un flic, non ?

Il fallait reconnaître que l'auteur du livre n'avait pas tout à fait tort : la nature, c'était quand même un sacré spectacle. Là, loin de tous les autres, je pouvais enfin laisser libre cours à mes pensées, qui, malgré moi, dérivèrent vers Edward. Une voix, reconnaissable entre mille, me sortit de mes pensées :

« Permission de monter à bord, Capitaine ? »

POV EDWARD

Comme Bella, j'avais refusé de jouer à leur stupide jeu. Vu la tête d'Eric lorsqu'il avait proposé ça, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête et je n'avais pas envie de participer à son petit délire de pervers. Les autres se mirent aussitôt à jouer. Ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle navrant, je choisis d'aller me balader. C'est alors que de loin, j'avais aperçu Bella. Sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je l'avais suivie. J'étais resté à l'observer grimper dans l'arbre, impressionné par sa rapidité.

« Permission de monter à bord, Capitaine ? » lançai-je avec humour une fois arrivé au pied de l'arbre.

Levant la tête, je la vis se pencher vers le sol, ne se retenant à la branche que d'une main.

« Bella, tu ne devrait pas faire l'imbécile dans un arbre. » dis-je d'une voix inquiète.

Elle me renvoya un sourire espiègle.

« Auriez-vous le vertige monsieur Cullen ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner sur sa branche. Elle se retrouva la tête en bas, les jambes repliées autour de la branche.

« Bella ! » m'écriai-je.

Elle éclata de rire avant de se remettre dans le bon sens.

« Au lieu de crier comme une fille, si tu me rejoignais, Edward ? »

Sous son rire moqueur, je commençai à grimper dans l'arbre. Bella me fit de la place sur la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle va nous porter tous les deux ? » voulus-je m'assurer.

« Mais oui ! »

Elle me lança un regard perçant.

« Edward, tu as le vertige ? »

« Non ! » répondis-je un peu vite en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas.

« Si, tu as le vertige ! » affirma-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

« Bon, d'accord, je déteste être en hauteur. Satisfaite ? » répliquai-je puérilement.

« Ne fais pas la tête, Edward. Tu as le droit d'avoir le vertige. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur la branche. Bella avait l'air serein, heureux.

« Où es-tu appris à grimper aux arbres ? » demandai-je en admirant son profil souriant.

« Dans le jardin, chez mon père. »

« Tes parents… »

« Ont divorcé quand j'avais 4 ans. » termina-t-elle.

« Oh, désolé. » m'excusai-je.

Elle fit un geste de la main.

« Ne le sois pas. Je m'en suis remise depuis le temps. Je passais toutes mes vacances chez mon père. A partir du jour où j'ai pu atteindre la première branche, j'ai passé mes journées dans l'arbre du jardin. J'y passais tellement de temps que mon père m'a construit une cabane. »

Jamais Bella ne m'avait confié autant de choses et c'était presque …agréable de l'écouter.

« Et tes amis, ils en disaient quoi ? Ils montaient avec toi ? »

Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Euh, non, non. » dit-elle d'un ton léger. « C'était…il n'y avait que moi. »

A ce moment-là, je perçus derrière ses yeux marrons qui me fixaient, derrière cet air bravache la petite fille solitaire que Bella avait été, et qu'elle étaient encore quelquefois. Je choisis de ne rien dire, pour voir si elle allait continuer à me parler de son passé ou au contraire m'envoyer bouler pour clore la conversation. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de regarder vers les branches au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Je ne suis pas, hum comment dire, une personne très sociable, tu as dû le remarquer. Les gens me rendent mal à l'aise et je crois que c'est réciproque. Bref, quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était…c'était affreux. Même pire que ça en fait. » dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. « Que ce soit à Phoenix chez ma mère ou chez mon père à Forks, je n'avais pas d'amis. Le fait d'être la fille du chef de la police était déjà un handicap mais ma timidité et ma maladresse n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai pourtant essayé de me lier avec les autres gamins de la ville mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils m'appelaient Izarbie Swan. J'en ai eu marre des humiliations et autres mauvaises blagues, alors j'ai arrêté de faire des efforts. Je préférais être seule que mal accompagnée. Je restais à la maison dans mon arbre. A Phoenix, je passais mes journées à la bibliothèque. Et puis un jour, Alice et Rosalie me sont tombées dessus et puis j'ai rencontré Jacob … » continua-t-elle. « A partir de là, j'ai été moins… »

« Seule. » terminai-je à sa place.

Elle baissa la tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Oui, c'est ça. » murmura-t-elle.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent durant de longues secondes. Elle brisa le contact la première.

« J'imagine que toi, tu étais mieux entouré. Je parie que tu étais populaire et que les filles se battaient pour toi ! »

Bella avait raison. J'avais toujours été entouré, que ce soit par mes parents ou pas mes amis. Mais on peut se sentir seul au milieu d'une foule de personnes. C'est ça que je ressentais la plupart du temps. Avant de rencontrer Jasper et Emmett, j'avais beaucoup de copains et je pouvais avoir n'importe quelle fille, il me suffisait de claquer des doigts. Mais le succès a son revers de médaille : vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois que vous êtes arrivés sur le haut du podium, pas moyen d'en redescendre.

Il faut rester ce mec cool, beau gosse et doué en sport, apprécié par toute l'école. C'est épuisant et déprimant. Mes parents m'adorent et m'ont toujours laissé beaucoup de libertés. Ils ont pris soin de moi après mon accident et m'ont soutenu dans ma reconversion. Cependant, je savais que mon mode de vie ne leur convenait pas. Ma vie de dépravé, comme le dit ma mère, leur pose problème, enfin surtout à ma mère. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne me fixe pas avec une gentille fille au lieu de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Dans la bouche de ma mère, ça sonne comme la pire insulte qui soit. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas fait pour moi , ou plutôt que je ne suis pas fait pour la vie de couple et tout ce qui va avec.

Après mon accident, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que plus vous montez haut, plus dure est la chute. Renoncer au sport était déjà quelque chose de difficile à avaler mais être lâché par des gens que je pensais mes amis m'avait vraiment assommé. Jasper, Emmett et Alec sont restés. Tout ça m'a rendu encore plus cynique, il fallait le reconnaître. Le journalisme sportif est le domaine dans lequel je me plais à travailler. J'aime mon job, j'aime vivre sans attache. Parfois, la solitude me pèse. Dans ces moments-là, je suis encore plus déterminé à trouver une fille avec qui passer la nuit. Jasper en rit un peu, Emmett pas du tout, à croire qu'il a été briefé par Maman Cullen derrière mon dos.

Mais tout ça, je ne pouvais pas l'avouer à Bella. De manière confuse, je pressentais que me rapprocher de Bella causerait ma perte. Elle avait déjà commencé à mettre la pagaille dans ma tête, c'était bien suffisant. Les confidences, les gestes prévenants et tout le tralala qu'elle m'avait fait faire, ce n'était pas moi. Pourtant, c'était bien moi qui avait fait toutes ces choses mais ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Sans me vanter, j'avais dragué et mis dans mon lit au moins une centaine de filles : des blondes, des brunes, des petites, des grandes, des timides, des filles sûres d'elles mais jamais je n'avais eu envie de les écouter. Je n'avais jamais eu de rencards pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas besoin d'en arriver là pour les mettre dans mon pieu. Un ou deux verres au bar et c'était gagné. Comment Bella se comportait lors d'un rendez-vous ? Comment s'habillait-elle ? Etait-elle bavarde ou au contraire réservée ?

Je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées à la con de ma tête. Bella resterait une amie, certes une amie avec une poitrine, mais une amie quand même. Hors de question de la laisser mettre ma vie sans dessus dessous. J'étais capable de venir à bout de cette minipouss, aussi jolie soit-elle Je me concentrai de nouveau sur Bella. Il était temps que je mette fin à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne me tire les vers du nez et que je me mette à pleurer comme une fille. Je choisis de m'en sortir par l'humour.

« C'est la classe des Cullen, ça, que veux-tu ! » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en essayant sans succès de retenir un sourire.

« Toi et ton ego. » dit-elle.

« On s'entend très bien lui et moi, je t'assure. »

Elle éclata de rire. Voir Bella d'humeur aussi légère me faisait du bien.

« Vous comptez redescendre un jour ? » lança Victoria, mécontente.

Nous le l'avions pas entendue arriver.

« Oui, oui, on arrive ! » lui répondit Bella.

Victoria nous lança un regard furibond avant de retourner avec les autres.

Bella me jeta un regard gêné.

« On ferait mieux de les rejoindre. » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais. » fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Je fus le premier à descendre de l'arbre. Par réflexe, j'attendis que Bella soit sur la dernière branche pour la saisir par la taille et l'aider à descendre. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et tout le reste disparut. J'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette position à la contempler. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la douce odeur de sa peau. Un craquement nous fit sursauter, probablement une bestiole qui passait par là. Immédiatement, Bella se recula. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et m'adressa un petit sourire timide.

Je n'avais pas eu envie de retrouver les autres mais Bella semblait déterminée à mettre de la distance entre nous. Ses confidences avaient marqué un tournant entre nous. Nous nous étions rapprochés. Je comprenais maintenant un peu mieux son comportement étrange quelquefois. Plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je me rendais compte que je ne la connaissais pas si bien que ça, même si on bossait ensemble depuis des années. Bella petit à petit mettait en pièces tous mes a priori sur elle et c'était franchement dérangeant.

Bella ne m'avait pas reparlé du reste de la journée. Dès notre retour au camp, elle était allée retrouver ce trou du cul de Riley et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce gland ? Des gars comme lui, j'en connaissais plein. Il se faisait passer pour un gentil garçon, charmant et serviable alors qu'en réalité il était aussi pourri que les mecs comme moi. Une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de Bella, il passerait à une autre fille. J'avais pourtant essayé d'avertir Bella mais elle m'avait rembarré.

Nous avions tous dîné autour du feu de camp.

« J'irai bien me dégourdir les jambes ! » lança Riley. « Bella, tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« Euh, oui, si tu veux. » répondit Bella avant de se lever.

Pas une seule fois elle ne me regarda et je sentais la colère et autre chose m'envahir.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans se toucher mais je vis très nettement Riley passer son bras autour de la taille de Bella avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« J'en connais deux qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir ! » s'écria Eric, hilare. « Promenons-nous dans les bois… » commença-t-il à chantonner.

« Eric ? » l'appelai-je. « Ta gueule ! » dis-je durement avant de me lever.

A mon tour je me levai, bien décidé à aller voir ce que Riley mijotait.

« Bah quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » entendis-je Eric demander aux autres d'une voix étonnée.

« Edward, où-tu vas ?' demanda Victoria.

« Pisser ! » m'écriai-je, peu aimable.

Il ne me fallut que dix minutes pour les retrouver. Bella était adossée à un arbre et Riley était planté devant elle. Ils discutaient mais j'étais trop loin pour les entendre. J'eus le temps de voir Bella hocher la tête avant que Riley ne s'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ma poitrine se contracta douloureusement devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient : les bras de Bella étaient enroulés autour du cou de Riley et ses mains à lui se baladaient bien trop au sud à mon goût quant à sa bouche, je la lui aurais bien volontiers éclatée. Je me sentais trahi et …jaloux. J'étais jaloux. La jalousie, ce putain de monstre vert, ne m'avait jamais, jamais rendu visite et ça m'avait toujours parfaitement convenu. Mais là tout de suite, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour dégommer Riley, et peut-être même Bella. Je lui en voulais de laisser ce connard la toucher et l'embrasser, je lui en voulais de me mettre dans cet état-là, je lui en voulais d'avoir envie d'être à la place de Riley.

Dégoûté et amer, je rebroussai chemin et repris ma place près du feu de camp. J'étais à peine assis que Victoria vint se frotter à moi. Bella et Riley revinrent quelques minutes après moi. je me sentais mal et puérilement, je voulais qu'elle aussi se sente mal.

« Vous avez bien profité de votre balade ? » leur demandai-je.

Bella rougit immédiatement. Riley me lança un regard que je ne sus interpréter.

« Euh oui. » répondit-il.

« Les arbres sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? » continuai-je.

Bella me regardait avec inquiétude. Je me levai et pris la main de Victoria pour qu'elle se lève également. Celle-ci ne se fit pas priée. Je nous dirigeai vers ma tente. En passant délibérément près de Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher de la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Tu as des morceaux d'écorce dans les cheveux Bella. » dis-je perfidement à voix bien audible.

Ses yeux me fusillèrent, signe que j'avais atteint mon objectif. Je poursuivis ma route avec Victoria, bien décidé à me sortir Bella de la tête. D'un geste sûr, je défis la fermeture de ma tente. Victoria entra la première et gloussa. En refermant, je croisai les yeux de Bella, restée debout à nous regarder. Je trouvai la force de lui faire un sourire cynique et cruel comme j'en avais le secret tandis qu'elle me renvoyait un regard triste et peiné. Je refermai rapidement la tente pour effacer ce que je venais de voir. J'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner avant que Victoria ne m'attire vers elle.

Nos bouches se trouvèrent. Notre baiser était loin d'être tendre, juste bestial. Nous satisfaisions un besoin primaire, animal. Aucune trace de tendresse, alors que si j'avais été en train d'embrasser Bella…

Une pensée s'imposa à moi : j'étais foutu, définitivement cramé. Je m'apprêtais à faire des trucs politiquement incorrects à une fille qui ne demandait que ça alors que je pensais à Bella, qui ne me laisserait même pas l'embrasser tellement je la dégoûtais. Depuis quand ma vie était aussi pathétique ? La réponse était simple : depuis que j'étais amoureux de ma pire ennemie. Bordel, j'étais foutu !

**Hello ! voilà la suite ^^**

**Un peu de retard mais j'ai été débordée entre la fin des mes études ( j'ai le diplôme, ouf, plus jamais d'école yeehaa) et mon déménagement. J'annonce direct que comme je commence un très chouette ( mot ironique ) job d'été, les publications vont être un peu plus espacées.**

**Conseils lectures : je me régale à (re)lire le journal intime de georgia nicolson. Je suis aussi devenue accro à Quand souffle le vent du nord de Daniel Glattauer et la suite La septième vague. Des romans absolument terribles ! J'en ai un stock énorme à lire encore sur la table de nuit XD**

**Question : Edward va-t-il coucher avec Victoria ou pas ? Autant vous le dire tout de suite : même moi je ne le sais pas mouahahahahhha**

**A très vite !**


	8. Chapter 8

POV BELLA

Le son que fit la fermeture éclair de la tente d'Edward en se refermant me fit grincer des dents. Juste avant, nos regards s'étaient croisés. Le sien était cruel et moqueur, le mien …je préférais ne pas savoir ce que mon regard lui avait montré. Incapable de rester là tout en sachant ce que ces deux-là faisaient, je prétextai me sentir mal pour aller me coucher dans ma tente, suffisamment éloignée de celle d'Edward pour ne pas les entendre.

Riley me raccompagna.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi cette nuit si tu te sens mal ? » insista-t-il.

« Riley, c'est juste des maux de tête. Ça passera avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. » répondis-je.

Il se gratta le menton.

« Bella, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… » commença-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir.

« Hum, tu me plaît beaucoup, Bella. Et je t'apprécie. » dit-il d'une traite, guettant ma réaction.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

« Oh…euh, on peut en reparler demain, Riley ? Je ne me sens pas très bien là…. »

« Oh pardon ! Oui, bien sûr, on en reparle…plus tard. Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit. » répliquai-je.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer et de faire demi-tour.

Une fois installée dans mon duvet, je fermai les yeux, attendant que le marchand de sable vienne me rendre visite mais c'était sans compter sur mon cerveau déglingué. J'avais beau me concentrer pour ne pas penser à Edward et à sa poupée rousse, je ne pensais qu'à ça. La balade avec Riley avait été courte. Il nous avait arrêtés près de l'arbre dans lequel je m'étais trouvée quelques heures plus tôt avec Edward. En parfait gentleman qu'il était, Riley m'avait demandé la permission de m'embrasser. Je m'étais dit qu'après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre, que peut-être qu'avec lui je ressentirais cette fichue étincelle dont Alice n'arrêtait pas de me rebattre les oreilles depuis qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son Jasper, que c'était sûrement ma seule chance d'oublier mon envie complètement débile d'embrasser Edward.

Je l'avais donc laissé m'embrasser, guettant l'arrivée de l'étincelle…mais elle n'est jamais venue. Riley embrassait bien. C'était justement le problème : c'était bien et c'est tout. Pas d'étincelle, pas de tremblement, pas de souffle coupé, rien. Une voix insidieuse me suggéra qu'Edward était probablement plus doué que Riley, théorie que ma tête se jurait de ne jamais vérifier. Riley avait rompu le baiser et nous avions rebroussé chemin. Au moment où nous arrivâmes au camp, je vis Edward se lever, un rictus mauvais sur la figure. Il avait attrapé Victoria pour l'entraîner dans sa tente. En passant devant nous, il s'était moqué de moi en faisant cette stupide réflexion à voix haute à propos de morceaux d'écorce dans mes cheveux. Il fallait qu'il me mette en boîte dès qu'il le pouvait mais là, à cet instant, je ne comprenais pas ce qui le poussait à être aussi méchant. Nous ne nous étions pas disputés, au contraire nous étions restés en bons termes. Refusant de répliquer, je m'étais contentée de lui lancer mon regard le plus noir. Ma colère avait été la plus forte jusqu'à ce que Victoria disparaisse dans sa tente en gloussant comme une dinde. Une tristesse venue de je ne sais où avait remplacé la colère à l'instant où nos regards s'étaient rencontrés, juste avant qu'il ne referme sa tente.

Je ne pouvais pas éprouver des sentiments pour lui. C'était impossible. Edward choisissait une fille, la sautait et l'oubliait aussitôt. Il voyait les filles comme des mouchoirs jetables. Incapable de s'engager, incapable d'être fidèle, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour une autre personne que lui. Et moi, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais sortir avec un mec capable de me briser le cœur, c'était trop douloureux.

Comment un gars pouvait se montrer gentil et attentif avec une fille et en sauter une autre juste après ? Le Edward gentil n'était qu'une illusion. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Edward était un collectionneur égoïste et sans scrupule et moi, je tenais trop à mon indépendance et à ma santé mentale pour espérer quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Ma raison allait devoir se montrer plus ferme que mes hormones.

Le sommeil ne venait pas. J'en avais ras-le-bol de me tourner dans tous les sens dans un endroit exigu. Sam nous avait dit que la rivière se trouvait à environ 3 kilomètres du camp. J'avais toujours trouvé que le bruit de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant, exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'enfilai une veste, mes baskets et sortit de ma tente.

Tous les autres étaient couchés. L'air était frais et humide, signe qu'il allait probablement pleuvoir dans quelques heures. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je m'éloignais du camp en direction de la rivière.

POV EDWARD

Les mains de Victoria s'engouffrèrent sous mon pull tandis que nous nous embrassions violemment. J'avais déjà fait l'amour de manière assez bestiale et j'avais aimé. J'avais déjà couché avec des filles sans connaitre leur prénom. Je l'avais fait ivre, sobre et même avec un rhume. Et à chaque fois, je m'étais éclaté. Il ne me fallait que très peu de temps pour conclure. Mais là, pour la première fois, je n'avais pas envie et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que Victoria ne s'en rende compte.

Depuis que j'avais été dépucelé, je n'avais jamais eu de souci pour hisser le drapeau. Jamais. Il faut une première à tout je suppose. J'avais une rousse explosive en-dessous de moi et j'étais incapable de la satisfaire. Il me fallait trouver une parade très très rapidement.

« Oh Eddie, j'attends ça depuis le premier jour…magne-toi, j'en peux plus ! » susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

La panique me submergea. Je flippais parce que je n'y arrivais pas, je flippais pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Hors de question qu'Edward Cullen fasse le coup de la panne. Nous allions tester mes talents de comédien.

« Aie ! » m'écriai-je.

Aussitôt Victoria me lâcha.

« Eddie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'écria-t-elle, affolée.

« Je me suis fait piqué par une bestiole ! » mentis-je.

« Fais voir ! »

« Non, non ! »

« Mais si, il faut te soigner, au moins désinfecté la plaie ! Si ça se trouve tu as attrapé le paludisme ! C'est hyper grave ! »

Le paludisme. Elle avait peur que je sois contaminé par un moustique aussi américain que Mickey Mouse. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui expliquer que le paludisme n'avait court que dans les pays chauds ou exotiques. Oui parce que Seattle et sa région, au dernières nouvelles, on s'y gèle. Si je n'étais pas aussi en panique, je pense que j'aurais pu éclater de rire mais là, il fallait agir vite.

« Tu as raison, je crois que je vais aller me baigner dans la rivière. L'eau froide tuera les microbes ! » baratinai-je.

Elle hocha la tête avec virulence.

« Tu as raison. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non, non , pas la peine. Et puis ça risque d'être moche à voir, tu ne vas pas supporter. Tu devrais aller te coucher. On se reverra demain de toute façon. » répliquai-je, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle gobe toutes ces conneries.

« Tu as raison Eddie. Je te laisse alors. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser baveux sur ma joue, elle sortit de ma tente. Pour ne pas gâcher mon effet, je me rendis à la rivière tandis que Victoria rentrait dans sa tente. Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement en passant devant la tente de Bella. Je me fustigeai. Mon corps m'avait assez lâché comme ça pour ce soir.

Le calme qui régnait au bord de l'eau me fit du bien. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre, appuyant mon dos contre le tronc. Là, je pouvais essayer de réfléchir calmement à ce qui s'était passé ce soir. J'avais eu une panne, autant appeler un chat un chat. J'avais eu une putain de panne. Comment c'était possible ça ? Si c'était arrivé à Emmett ou Jasper j'aurais eu envie de rire. Là, j'avais limite envie de pleurer. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Bella. Tout marchait très bien jusqu'à ce que je la vois se faire lécher les amygdales par ce trou du cul de Riley.

Je me passai la main sur la figure, comme si par ce geste je pouvais chasser mes problèmes. L'air était humide, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. Si seulement la pluie pouvait me débarrasser de Bella Swan…

Un bruit me chassa de mes pensées.

« Putain, mais je ne peux pas faire un pas sans que tu sois là, c'est pas possible ! » fit la voix coléreuse de Bella.

« J'étais là le premier, je te signale ! » dis-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

« J'étais là le premier » m'imita-t-elle. « Cullen, on n'est plus à la maternelle ! » me rabroua-t-elle.

Lui tirer la langue aurait été trop puéril, je le savais, pourtant j'en crevais d'envie. Je me rabattis sur le sarcasme, mon jouet de prédilection.

« T'es pas en train de faire des papouilles à ton Riley ? »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Je te croyais trop occupé à sauter ta poupée Barbie pour te rendre compte du monde extérieur. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Un partout, balle au centre. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? On allait être deux !

« On t'as déjà dit que tu avais un côté garce ? »

« Oui mais il ne se manifeste que quand je parle avec des connards dans ton genre. »

« Dans ce cas, tu dois en connaître pas mal. Tu les cherches ? A moins que tu n'attires que les connards dans mon genre justement ? »

Bella se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu oses me donner une leçon de morale ? Venant du mec qui a baisé tellement de pouffiasses qu'il pourrait faire une étude ethnologique, c'est comique ! » persifla-t-elle.

« Tu es jalouse parce que contrairement à toi, je m'envoie en l'air ! » répondis-je en avançant vers elle.

« T'es vraiment un salaud ! » me cria-t-elle au visage.

Nous étions tellement près que je pouvais presque sentir sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement à cause de la colère contre la mienne.

« Mais vas-y, retourne voir Victoria. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne se fera pas priée pour un deuxième round. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu les aimes, pas vrai ? Des filles tellement connes qu'elles ne voient pas quel connard tu es et qui ouvrent les cuisses plus vite que leur bouche ? T'es pathétique ! »

Ma patience avait des limites.

« Ferme-là, Bella ! » dis-je, à bout.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » me provoqua-t-elle.

« Sinon, ça ! » répliquai-je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Mes mains vinrent emprisonner son visage.

Au début elle essaya de lutter mais très vite ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes. Nos bouches s'entre ouvrirent, nos langues se touchèrent et s'affrontèrent dans un ballet endiablé. Une de ses mains fourragea dans mes cheveux tandis qu'une des miennes descendit dans son dos pour la rapprocher davantage de moi. Notre baiser s'intensifia à tel point que je ne sentis presque pas la première goutte de pluie tomber sur mon front. Tout à coup des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur nous mais nous étions incapables de mettre fin à ce baiser. Ma main descendit un peu plus bas tandis que j'étouffais un grognement.

Immédiatement, Bella rompit notre étreinte et se recula. Du revers de la main, elle s'essuya la bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » hurla-t-elle par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

J'étais toujours en colère contre elle.

« Oh arrête de faire ta prude, Bella. Toi aussi tu m'as embrassé et j'en fais pas une maladie ! » raillai-je.

Je ne vis pas son bras se lever et je ne vis surtout pas sa main arriver vers ma joue. La gifle claqua si fort que j'en avais l'oreille qui sifflait.

« Plus jamais ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de partir en courant en direction du camp.

Planté là comme un con sous une pluie battante, je compris trois choses : la première, c'est que je n'avais pas de problème de panne comme je le croyais. La seconde, c'est que j'étais excité comme jamais. La troisième, c'est que ma panne de tout à l'heure voulait dire que j'étais sexuellement excité par mon pire ennemi. Achevez-moi, mon Dieu !

Bella resta loin de moi durant tout le reste du séjour. En même temps, il valait mieux. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. J'avais rembarré Victoria le jour suivant, du coup elle aussi m'évitait. Si Bella m'évitait, elle ne fuyait pas Riley, bien au contraire. Les voir tous les deux ajoutait encore à ma nervosité. Et ce crétin qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit me tapait sur les nerfs : 'Bella est-ce que je peux porter ton sac ?', 'Bella, tu es très jolie sous ce soleil', 'Bella, ci, Bella ça' … j'aurais donné dix ans de ma vie pour avoir sous la main de quoi le bâillonner celui-là.

Nous fûmes de retour au lieu du rendez-vous de départ en fin d'après-midi. J'adressai un bref salut à Sam, un regard noir à Bella, qui m'en rendit un tout aussi noir et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je déposai mon sac chez moi. Je pris mon sac de sport pour aller à la salle de sport. J'avais besoin de me défouler.

Emmett m'avait fait entrer dans son club de sport. Avoir des amis sportifs de haut niveau n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Je passai rapidement dans les vestiaires enfiler un short et des baskets. Au passage, je pris mes gants de boxe. A défaut de pouvoir frapper Riley, je me vengerai sur un sac de sable innocent. Profitant du fait que j'étais seul dans la salle, je branchai mon I pod sur les enceintes de la salle. Je choisis la playlist qu'il me fallait. _Treat me like your mother_ des Dead Weather hurla dans les hauts-parleurs. Je me plaçai devant le sac de frappe et commençai à enchaîner les crochets. Toute la tension, toute la colère que je ressassais depuis des jours sortit. Plus je repensais à notre baiser, plus je frappais fort, à m'en faire mal aux mains.

« On peut savoir ce que ce sac t'a fait ? » fit la voix tonitruante d'Emmett dans mon dos.

Sans me retourner, je continuai à donner des coups dans le sac. Il alla baisser la musique.

« Tu frappes comme une fille, Cullen ! » lança-t-il en riant.

« Va te faire foutre, Em ! » répliquai-je.

« Charmant ! » dit-une voix féminine.

Je m'immobilisai et me retournai. Une blonde sculpturale me faisait face. Emmett, hilare, fit les présentations.

« Chérie, c'est Edward. Edward, voilà Rosalie, ma copine. »

Ce crétin bombait le torse et me fit un clin d'œil en désignant Rosalie discrètement.

« Rosalie ? » répétai-je. La lumière se fit dans ma tête. « Pas la Rosalie de Bella ? » demandai-je, appréhendant la réponse.

« En chair et en os ! » dit joyeusement Emmett.

« Et merde ! » jurai-je.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

« Bella a lâché plus de jurons quand je lui ai présenté Emmett que moi dans toute une année ! »

A la mention de Bella, je me renfrognai. Mais jamais elle ne me lâcherait ?

« Ce soir on fête votre retour ! On passe la soirée au bar d'Alec ! » m'annonça Emmett.

« Em, j'ai pas envie de sortir… »

« Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. A 20 heures ce soir, fillette ! » lança-t-il avant d'entraîner Rosalie avec lui.

Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà attablés dans le bar lorsque j'arrivai. Je les rejoignis après avoir salué Alec.

« Alors, ce petit séjour en montagne ? » voulut savoir Jasper.

« Comme une semaine de camping en montagne. » rétorquai-je.

« Et les filles ? Y en avait forcément puisque c'était pour les célibataires. »

« Ouais. J'ai rencontré une rousse, t'imagine même pas le canon. »

C'était vrai après tout. Emmett me lança un regard éberlué.

« Tu l'as… »

« Je l'ai. » mentis-je. Jamais ils ne sauraient la vérité puisque jamais ils ne rencontreraient Victoria.

« Et Bella ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ah oui, tiens, et Bella ? » répéta Emmett.

Tous les deux me fixaient et je n'aimais pas leur façon de me regarder. J'allais leur répondre lorsque j'aperçus Alice, Rosalie et Bella sui arrivaient.

« Voilà la sorcière de l'Ouest ! » annonçai-je, récoltant un coup de coude de la part de Jasper.

Nous en étions à la deuxième tournée de shooters. Enfin, Alice et Rosalie avaient commandé leur deuxième bière. Jasper, Emmett, Bella et moi, on tournait à la tequila. La soirée se déroulait à peu près bien, dans la mesure où Bella et moi ne nous adressions pas la parole. J'en appris plus sur Emmett et Rosalie. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu le jour de notre départ chez Alice. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Au premier regard, Rosalie a l'air froid et distant, avec un petit côté pétasse mais il suffisait de parler avec elle pour comprendre qu'en réalité elle était très simple, gentille et chaleureuse.

Alice et Rosalie s'éclipsèrent pour aller se repoudrer le nez, Bella ayant refusé l'invitation, répliquant qu'elle était capable de faire pipi toute seule si elle en avait besoin. Nous avions tous éclaté de rire. Bella cessa de rire dès que les filles eurent quitté la table.

« Emmett ? Jasper ? » les interpella-t-elle durement.

Les intéressés levèrent les yeux.

« Si jamais vous leur faites du mal, si vous les faites pleurer, vous souhaiterez ne m'avoir jamais rencontrée. Est-ce que je suis claire ? »

Nous étions tous les trois bouche bée. Les gars hochèrent la tête. La Bella autoritaire leur faisait peur. Moi je ne ressentais pas de peur. Au contraire, je la trouvait encore plus attirante comme ça.

« Cool. » conclut Bella avant de descendre son shooter.

Le DJ lança une nouvelle chanson. Bella faillit s'étouffer avec son second verre.

« Oh pitié ! pas Alesha Dixon ! » gémit-elle.

Aussitôt, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent en piaillant.

« Bella, viens danser ! Tu te souviens de notre chorégraphie ! » exulta Alice.

« Je ne suis pas assez bourrée pour ça ! » répliqua Bella.

Plein de sollicitude, je lui tendis mon shooter.

« Merci Cullen. Je te revaudrais ça ! » dit-elle avec ironie.

Elle siffla mon shooter puis sans prévenir, elle s'empara de ceux d'Emmett et Jasper, qu'elle vida d'une traite l'un après l'autre.

« Là, ça devrait le faire. » fit Rosalie en lui attrapant un bras. Alice en fit autant avec l'autre.

« Oh putain ! » jura Bella en les suivant malgré elle.

Elles arrivèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Bella. Au début elle semblait hésitante mais très vite, gagnée par le fou rire d'Alice et de Rosalie, elle se prit au jeu.

« Elle a une sacrée descente. » remarqua Emmett.

« Elle tient mieux la tequila que toi et moi réunis. » répondis-je sans détourner les yeux.

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? » fit la voix inquisitrice de Jasper.

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir. Bravo Cullen ! je reportai mon regard sur mes amis

« Y a quelques semaines, Alec m'a téléphoné parce que Bella n'était pas en état de rentrer chez elle toute seule. Je suis passé la prendre et je l'ai ramenée. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Et comment Alec connaissait Bella ? » continua Emmett.

J'étais cerné là.

« Parce que j'étais déjà venu avec elle ? » proposai-je en regardant mon verre.

Le retour des filles mit fin à mon supplice mais Emmett me lança son regard qui disait « je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Le problème quand vous sortez avec des amis en couple, c'est que vous tenez la chandelle. Et là, je tenais la chandelle avec Bella. Si j'avais été de meilleure humeur, j'aurais peut-être pu apprécier la soirée. Bella et moi ne nous parlions presque pas. Les autres avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, leurs regards allant de Bella à moi assez souvent.

A la fin de la soirée, il fallut nous séparer. Emmett repartit avec Rosalie et Jasper avec Alice. Sans me dire au revoir, Bella commença à s'engager dans la rue pour s'en aller. Je dus presque courir pour la rattraper.

« Bella ! attends ! Je vais te raccompagner. » proposai-je.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Non ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. » dit-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Elle n'allait pas me faciliter les choses.

« Bella, il est tard. Tu ne devrais pas te promener dans les rues toute seule. Tu pourrais tomber sur des pervers. »

« Plus pervers que toi ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » m'énervai-je.

« C'est toi mon problème, espèce de sale ….baiseur de rousse ! »

J'étais interloqué. Baiseur de rousse ? Depuis quand c'était une insulte ça ? Et depuis quand elle se mêlait de ma vie privée ?

« Tu parles de Victoria là ? » demandai-je, un peu perdu.

« A moins que tu en ai mis une autre dans ton lit entre temps, oui, je parle de cette rousse là ! » s'écria Bella.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai couché avec elle ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! » hurla-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « J'en sais foutrement rien, Edward ! »

Doucement, je m'approchai d'elle. Plus j'avançais, plus elle reculait. Son dos cogna contre un mur et elle ne pouvait plus m'échapper. Je savais qu'en faisant ça je la repoussais dans ses derniers retranchements mais je devais me la sortir de la tête. Son souffle effleura mon menton tellement j'étais près d'elle.

« Je te déteste ! » chuchota Bella.

« Pas autant que moi. » répondis-je, plus troublé que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ? »

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Bella… » soupirai-je.

Je la sentis se raidir.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Si tu ne t'étais pas laissée peloter dans les bois par Riley comme une traînée, je n'aurais pas sauté sur Victoria. »

Cette fois-ci, je vis sa main se lever avant qu'elle ne puisse me frapper. Bella était furieuse. Je n'avais pas voulu l'insulter mais la rancœur avait été la plus forte.

« C'est pas ça qu'il faut faire. » dis-je en lui bloquant le poignet.

« Ah non ? » répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« Si tu veux que je me taise, c'est ça qu'il faut faire. » répondis-je précipitamment avant de l'embrasser.

Bella essaya de ne pas répondre à mon baiser mais échoua très vite. Je relâchai la pression sur son bras. Celui-ci s'enroula autour de ma nuque avec force, nous collant davantage l'un à l'autre. J'adorais embrasser Bella. Ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration. Nos fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Bella avait gardé les yeux fermés.

« Edward » dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulus-je savoir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, brillants de larmes contenues.

« Parce que je ne le supporte pas. » articula Bella avec difficultés.

Je me sentis rejeté, humilié, triste, en colère, tout ça à la fois. Je la dégoûtais. Un masque de froideur. Il me fallait mettre de la distance entre nous. Bella se recula de plusieurs pas. Arrivée au bord du trottoir, elle héla un taxi et s'engouffra dedans, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard désespéré.

Je rentrai dans mon appartement silencieux. Tout était bien rangé au millimètre près. Je me mis devant mon ordinateur pour envoyer l'article à Newton. Si j'avais été dans un meilleur état, j'aurais sûrement fait du piano. Au lieu de ça, je me jetai sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête, essayant de réfléchir sur un moyen de me sortir de cette situation merdique.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris le journal pour découvrir nos articles.

Elle : Il est vrai que, loin de la civilisation, on se montre tels que nous sommes. Il n'est pas possible de se cacher ou d'esquiver comme on le fait en société. Loin de la civilisation, on réfléchit et on comprend mieux certaines choses. être lâché en pleine nature permet de faire des rencontres peut-être plus facilement qu'en ville. Pas besoin de faire attention à sa tenue, de vérifier que cette robe va avec ces chaussures. Exit le maquillage ou la laque. Il ne reste que vous-même. Essayez et qui sait ? vous rencontrerez peut-être l'homme de vos rêves … Un dernier conseil : méfiez-vous des prédateurs, mesdemoiselles, dans la nature, leur instinct reprend le dessus et ils peuvent vous attaquez quand vous vous y attendez le moins !

Lui : Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais, pour une fois, le conseil n'est pas si stupide que ça. Il est vrai que loin de toutes les pressions sociales et des règles de bienséance, l'homme a tendance à se montrer sous son vrai jour. Perdu dans les bois avec 6 personnes, n'importe qui devient digne d'intérêt. C'est vrai quoi, les filles n'ont le choix qu'entre vous, deux autres mecs ou un ours, le choix est rapide si vous gérez le coup. Montrez-vous souriant, charmeur, à l'écoute et c'est le succès assuré ! Je vous recommanderais presque de vous inscrire à la prochaine rando, c'est vous dire. Faites attention tout de même : même dans les bois on trouve des punaises et c'est dur de s'en défaire.

Nous étions sur un nouveau terrain de bataille. Pas question de perdre la guerre.

**Et voilà la suite ! j'ai profité d'une matinée de congé pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**La suite dès que je peux. Au fait, merci pour les reviews, j'adoooore ! **


	9. Chapter 9

POV BELLA

De tous les gars qui vivaient à Seattle, Rosalie avait choisi le pote d'Edward, comme si le fait qu'Alice sorte avec son autre ami ne suffisait pas. A cause d'elles, j'étais obligée soit de rester toute seule chez moi soit de passer du temps avec Edward.

Edward que je fuyais comme la peste, en bonne lâche que j'étais. En fait, je passais mon temps à le fuir que ce soit après ma soirée de beuverie où il m'avait ramassée ou après notre dernier baiser. Je m'efforçais de ne plus y penser mais je n'y parvenais pas tellement. Mais aussi, pourquoi ce crétin m'avait embrassée, hein ? je ne lui avais rien demandé moi ! Lui et moi en train de s'embrasser c'était contre nature. Je le détestais et il me détestait. Entre ennemis mortels on n'est pas sensés se rouler des galoches il me semble !

Et pourtant, ça semblait si _juste_…me souffla une petite voix perfide dans ma tête. Pas la peine de me rappeler qu'embrasser Edward n'avait rien de comparable au monde et que oui, lorsque sa bouche se posait sur la mienne, je me sentais à ma place, ça je le savais. Je le savais mais je devais lutter contre ça. C'était une question de survie.

Alice et Jasper – oui impossible de les dissocier l'un de l'autre puisqu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre en permanence – avaient organisé un dîner pour fêter notre retour. Ce qui voulait dire que Rose et Emmett seraient là et aussi Edward. Merveilleuse soirée en perspective. J'arrivai donc chez Alice, faisant de mon mieux pour cacher mon humeur massacrante.

« Bella ! » s'écria Jasper en ouvrant la porte. « Ca va ? mais entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Wow. Je vois qu'Alice t'a refilé ses microbes hyperactifs ! » me moquai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

« C'était obligé, non ? » répondit-il.

« Faut croire. » fis-je en entrant.

J'adressai un sourire à Alice, Emmett et Rosalie, avant de me renfrogner devant Edward.

« Maintenant que la sorcière de l'Ouest a daigné nous rejoindre, on va peut-être pouvoir dîner ? » lança ce dernier.

« Pourquoi, t'es pressé ? T'as entendu l'appel de la dinde ? » répliquai-je sur le même ton faussement aimable.

« Non, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir. Tu sais, c'est ce qui arrive aux gens qui ont une vie sociale. Oh mais attends ? non, tu ne sais pas vu que tu n'en as pas ! »

Les autres se contentaient de nous regarder, bouche bée.

« Edward ? » dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oui Bella ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« C'est ce qui est prévu effectivement. » me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire que j'aurais adoré lui faire ravaler.

Il venait de me couper la chique. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et ça m'agaçait.

« On passe à table ! » s'exclama Alice en me lançant un regard d'avertissement que je ne connaissais que trop bien. « Bella, tu viens m'aider en cuisine. Tout de suite. »

J'avais à peine mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'elle me pinça le bras.

« Aie ! » m'écriai-je. « mais t'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Oh arrête, je ne t'ai pas arraché le bras non plus ! quoique ça peut encore se faire. » répondit-elle froidement. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Votre petite scène de règlement de compte à Ok corral ? »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » me défendis-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais tu t'es vue ? tu ne crois pas être trop vieille pour 'c'est lui qui a commencé' ? »

« J'y peux rien si c'est un insupportable connard égocentrique ! » m'énervai-je.

« Venant d'une langue de vipère aigrie et mal baisée, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » fit la voix d'Edward dans mon dos tandis que je me figeais. La discrétion n'avait jamais été mon fort.

Je me retournai lentement. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Ses traits s'adoucirent un peu lorsqu'il demanda à Alice si elle avait besoin d'aide. Ma meilleure amie, cette traitresse, le remercia et le renvoya gentiment auprès des autres. Une fois seules, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te plaigne, tu l'as bien mérité celle-là. » m'asséna-t-elle avant de me tendre un saladier.

Durant le dîner, je tentai de me calmer. Alice et Jasper avaient voulu que nous passions une soirée entre amis et pas que je règle mes comptes avec l'embrasseur compulsif qui couchait à tout va. Si mon père me voyait, il me renierait, il ne m'avait pas élevée comme une peste. La discussion tournait autour des voitures. Rosalie et Edward débattaient sur un modèle de voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Emmett la regardait avec adoration, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais il avait l'air d'être fait pour Rosalie. Bon d'accord, Emmett avait en sens de l'humour assez particulier et mangeait comme quatre mais il traitait Rosalie comme une princesse. J'étais sincèrement heureuse pour elle. La pauvre n'était toujours tombée que sur des crétins qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose : la sauter. C'était évident qu'Emmett était déjà très attaché à elle.

Rosalie et Alice étaient heureuses en amour. J'en étais contente mais en même temps, je ressentais comme de l'envie. Moi aussi je voulais qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Moi aussi je voulais qu'on me caresse la joue comme si rien d'autre n'existait que moi. Sauf que ça n'arriverait jamais. Certaines personnes sont faites pour être en couple avec la personne idéale, d'autres sont condamnées à enchaîner les tocards et à finir toutes seules. Inutile de préciser à quelle catégorie j'appartenais.

Je parvins à supporter cette publicité pour la vie en couple jusqu'au dessert. Après avoir englouti ma part de tarte, je me levai.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Quoi, déjà ? » regretta Rosalie. « Mais il n'est pas si tard que ça. »

« Je sais mais j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir. » m'excusai-je

« Des poupées vaudoo par exemple ? » persifla Edward.

A ces mots, je me tournai vers lui.

« Ne me tente pas. Je pourrais en faire une à ton effigie. Ça pourrait être marrant. »

« Je suis sûr que ce serait le moment le plus excitant de ta journée. »

« Parce que, tu crois que quand une fille pense à toi, elle est excitée ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

Il arbora un sourire arrogant.

« Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. »

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et me penchai vers lui par-dessus la table.

« Bon eh bien maintenant, je suppose que je peux t'avouer que quand je pense à toi, je … » dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais séductrice.

« Tu… » continua-t-il.

« As envie de gerber comme jamais ! » terminai-je en m'éloignant très vite. « Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous ! »

Emmett éclata de rire et je vis du coin de l'œil Alice et Jasper pouffer. Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil complice. C'est elle qui m'avait appris à rembarrer les mecs.

Par peur de représailles, je me hâtai de claquer la porte derrière moi et de filer à ma voiture.

Mes projets pour la soirée consistaient à faire une lessive et un masque pour les cheveux. Trépidants, pas vrai ? Là au moins, je n'avais pas sous les yeux le bonheur amoureux de mes deux meilleures amies. Je les aimais comme si elles étaient les sœurs que je n'avais jamais eues et les voir si heureuses me réjouissait mais là, c'était trop. Edward n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais été la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Et voilà que je repensais à ce crétin. Arg ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore pris connaissance de la suite de notre chasse à l'âme sœur. Je pris ce livre responsable du bordel qu'était devenue ma vie et failli éclater de rire devant l'article.

_La compétition et le sport en équipe_

_Rien de tel qu'une bonne montée d'adrénaline pour vous donner tout le courage nécessaire pour aborder quelqu'un. Le cœur bat vite, on n'a peur de rien, on est invincible. Faire équipe avec quelqu'un permet de se dépasser mais aussi de créer des liens immédiats. En règle générale, on choisit son coéquipier en fonction de ses affinités avec cette personne. Essayez, votre âme sœur sera sûrement dans le coin_ !

Si je n'avais pas été celle obligée de tester ce fichu bouquin, je me serais marrée comme une baleine. Seulement voilà, c'est moi qui allais expérimenter le sport en équipe et la compétition. L'association sport et Bella Swan était aussi détonante que celle de l'essence et du briquet. Si je ne me blessais pas moi-même, j'essayai malgré moi de tuer quelqu'un. En seconde, basket : un poignet fracturé. Trois mois plus tard, baseball. Clarissa ou la reine des pouffes, a fini avec la balle dans l'œil, la seule balle que j'ai jamais réussi à toucher. J'ai essayé la pêche mais l'envie m'est passée très vite le jour où je me suis fait enlever l'hameçon que je m'étais planté dans le doigt. Le seul truc que je savais faire, c'était … Je savais ! Je venais de trouver ce que nous allions faire. oui, à condition de réussir à convaincre don Juan !

POV EDWARD

Bella déboula sans prévenir dans mon bureau le lendemain matin du dîner chez Alice.

« T'as lu le chapitre ? » demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

« Bonjour Edward. ça va Edward ? tu as passé une bonne soirée Edward ? » répliquai-je.

« Tes performances sexuelles ne m'intéressent absolument pas. » dit-elle, imperturbable.

Profitant de ce que je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Pile ou face ? » fit-elle en brandissant une pièce de monnaie.

« Hein ? »

« Pile ou face ? »

« Face. »

Elle jeta la pièce en l'air et la rattrapa aisément.

« Pile ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

On aurait dit une gosse le matin de Noël. J'étais sûr de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

« Je n'aime pas te voir contente. Ça ne peut signifier que deux choses : la première, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour s'envoyer en l'air avec toi hier soir. La deuxième, tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen de me torturer.

« 15h en bas de l'immeuble. Sois à l'heure. »

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque je ne pus m'empêcher de la provoquer.

« Alors, c'est la première ou la seconde ? »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre :

« Ca, tu ne le sauras jamais ! »

Elle était sortie depuis un moment avant que je ne réalise qu'une fois encore elle avait eu le dernier mot.

J'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous à 15 heures tapantes. Elle était déjà là à m'attendre, vêtue d'un jean qui avait dû faire la guerre du Vietnam et d'un pull noir à manches longues.

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Ta tenue ne convient pas du tout à ce que j'ai prévu. On va passer chez toi pour que tu te changes. »

« Pourquoi, où tu m'emmènes ? dans un terrain vague pour y enterrer mon cadavre? »

Bella n'apprécia pas ma tentative d'humour.

« On prend ma voiture. »

Elle se dirigea vers le parking et je m'empressai de la suivre. Elle était capable de me laisser là tout seul comme un con.

« C'est laquelle ta voiture ? » fis-je.

« Celle-là. » répondit-elle en désignant un monstre rouge, tâché ça et là de rouille. Un cauchemar.

« Très drôle. Allez, c'est laquelle ? » repris-je.

Elle s'approcha du monstre et sortit des clés de sa poche. Elle déverrouilla la portière et s'installa au volant. Elle était donc sérieuse, ce truc lui servait de voiture. Je grimpai dans la voiture en soupirant. Le moteur fit un bruit abominable en démarrant mais apparemment Bella était une grande habituée de ce vacarme.

Bella suivit mes indications pour arriver à mon appartement. Elle se gara en bas de chez moi rapidement. Elle coupa le moteur et le silence s'installa. Je débouclai ma ceinture et sortis de la voiture. Voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas, je me tournai vers elle.

« Tu comptes rester là ? »

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, personne ne m'a demandé poliment si je voulais venir. » dit-elle sèchement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bella, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? » demandai-je en articulant plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« Et le s'il te plait ? »

« Tu ne veux pas un tapis rouge non plus ? » lançai-je, moqueur.

« Tsss » fit-elle en secouant la tête. « Ta mère mériterait une médaille pour avoir élever un crétin comme toi. »

Je choisis de ne pas relever sa remarque perfide. Nous n'avions pas le temps de nous lancer dans une nouvelle dispute.

« Oui ou non ? » dis-je avec un calme, qui, contrairement à ce que pensait cette pimbêche, aurait fait la fierté de ma mère.

Elle soupira avant de déboucler sa ceinture et de sortir du monstre qui lui servait de moyen de transport.

Bella me suivit jusqu'à mon appartement en silence. Je sortis les clés de ma poche et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement. Les yeux de Bella parcouraient tous les coins et recoins de mon appartement.

« Un piano ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Tu sais en jouer ? »

« Non, mais je trouvais que monter un truc aussi lourd qu'un éléphant sur deux étages, c'était cool. »

Elle me lança un regard noir. Mais pourquoi dès que je lui parlais, je perdais 10 ans d'âge mental ?

« Je vais me changer. Installe toi si tu veux. » dis-je en lui désignant le canapé.

Je filai dans ma chambre. Je sortis de l'armoire un vieux jean et un t-shirt à manches longues gris délavé. J'étais en train de relacer mes baskets quand j'entendis des notes de piano. Sans faire de bruit, je retournai dans le salon.

Bella était assise devant le piano, dos à moi et jouait la Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'adorais cette mélodie. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, je l'écoutais. Elle était douée. Beaucoup de gens essayaient de jouer cette sonate mais finissaient inévitablement par la massacrer au point que ce pauvre Beethoven devait se retourner dans sa tombe mais pas Bella. Je la laissai finir sans rien dire.

Elle dut sentir ma présence parce qu'elle se retourna vers moi, un ravissant rouge lui colorant les joues. Je souris.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à savoir en jouer apparemment. »

Elle fit une petite grimace.

« Ouais, j'ai pris des cours pendant quelques années. Une des nombreuses lubies de ma mère… » répondit-elle.

« Y en a eu beaucoup ? »

« Des tas. Ma mère est quelqu'un de très…original. »

« Original ? »

« Elle fonctionne par période. Souvent, ça vire à la catastrophe. Mon prénom est le résultat de sa période Isabella Rossellini. Elle a regardé en boucle tous ses films pendant qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Conséquence : un prénom ridicule. Les murs de sa cuisine se souviennent de sa période mexicaine. J'ai besoin de mes lunettes de soleil pour y entrer tellement les murs sont colorés ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

« C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi ! » dit-elle avant de rire elle aussi.

« Je ne me moque pas, je compatis. Ma mère est une inconditionnelle de Jane Austen et son roman préféré c'est Raison et sentiments. Elle a tellement aimé le personnage d'Edward Ferrars qu'elle m'a donné le même prénom. Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est humiliant pour un mec d'expliquer que son prénom vient d'un bouquin de Jane Austen ? » me défendis-je.

Bella se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas rire mais ses yeux brillaient tellement que je savais qu'elle riait. Ne tenant plus, elle partit dans un fou rire.

« Je suis…dé…désolée, mais si tu voyais…ta tête, Edward ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

« On fait une sacrée paire, tu ne crois pas ? » demandai-je sans réfléchir.

Immédiatement, elle perdit son sourire et rougit, gênée probablement.

Des claques, je me serais collé des claques. Ma remarque eu pour conséquence de faire passer notre fou rire.

Bella se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de prendre la parole.

« On devrait y aller. »

« On devrait, oui. »

Je ne savais pas où Bella m'emmenait mais le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux. Puisque je ne conduisais pas, j'étais libre de laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Nous n'étions pas restés très longtemps chez moi mais durant le peu de temps que ce moment avait duré, j'avais réalisé que, finalement, Bella et moi avions plus de points communs que je ne le pensais. J'avais eu une révélation de taille, du genre qui bouleverse tout votre univers. Je ne connaissais absolument pas cette fille.

Il y a quelques semaines, si on m'avait demandé de décrire Bella, j'aurais dit que c'était une mégère, une fille aigrie et sociopathe, qui n'était pas fichue de s'habiller et de se comporter en vraie fille et qu'elle vivait probablement entourée d'une cinquantaine de chats, ce qui l'occupait vu qu'elle n'avait aucune vie sociale. Et je me serais planté sur toute la ligne.

J'avais découvert une fille qui avait du répondant, ce que je trouvais rafraichissant à un point inimaginable. Bella était intelligente, piquante et parfois très drôle. Ses menaces envers Jasper et Emmett prouvaient qu'elle avait du cran et qu'elle était très attachée au bonheur de ses proches, bien que très peu nombreux. Je la pensais incapable de nouer des relations avec d'autres êtres humains alors qu'en réalité, elle était très timide et très réservée. Bella se cachait derrière un sale caractère et une apparence peu attirante. Elle avait érigé une carapace autour d'elle tellement épaisse que personne ne se donnait la peine de creuser.

Mon attirance pour elle, autant appeler un chat un chat, me prenait au dépourvu. Bella représentait un défi de taille, même pour moi. J'avais beau savoir que je risquais d'y laisser des plumes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. C'était un cercle sans fin.

« On y est. » déclara Bella en se garant devant un immeuble désaffecté.

« C'est donc ici que tu vas te débarrasser de mon corps. Charmant. » dis-je en observant le bâtiment qui ne donnait pas très envie d'y entrer.

« N'est-ce pas ? J'avais pensé à la rivière mais avec l'hiver qui arrive, y avait trop de risque que ton corps remonte à la surface. Le béton était en deuxième position sur ma liste, mais y a pas de travaux en ce moment. Un hangar, c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main. Les classiques, y a que ça de vrai… » répondit-elle avec calme.

Je la regardais, bouche bée. Bella pouvait vraiment être flippante quand elle le voulait. A la place de Jasper et d'Emmett, je surveillerais mes arrières…

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? » insistai-je.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de me répondre.

« Qui sait ? »

Ah oui, j'oubliais, comme moi, Bella adorait avoir le dernier mot. Ce qui allait peut-être m'arriver. Au sens littéral du terme.

Bella m'entraîna à sa suite dans l'entrepôt. Et je réalisai à quel point je m'étais ridiculisé en contemplant une affiche immense qui indiquait « Paintball ».

Bella gloussa à côté de moi.

« Tu m'as eu, je le reconnais. » dis-je.

« Très fairplay de ta part. » me félicita-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien sûr que toute médaille à son revers ? »

« Je sais aussi que plus la vengeance est froide, meilleure elle est. » répondit-elle, mutine.

C'était une déclaration de guerre comme je les aimais mais je n'étais pas sûr de la relever aujourd'hui.

Je rejoignis Bella à l'entrée de la zone de tir. Nous portions, comme tous les autres joueurs présents, une combinaison noire près du corps, des bottes et des lunettes de protection. Chacun d'entre nous portait à sa taille une ceinture pleine de munitions. La vision de Bella avec un fusil dans les mains me fit craindre le pire, même si ce n'était pas un vrai.

« Bella, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi ? Tu as comme qui dirait ...la poisse.»

Au lieu de me répondre, elle chargea son fusil à une vitesse incroyable et le prit en main comme s'il était une extension de son bras.

« Edward, je serais une bien piètre fille de flic si je ne savais pas me servir d'une arme, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Ton père t'a appris à tirer ? »

« Hein hein. »

« Tu avais quel âge ? »

« Six ans. J'ai toujours trouvé ça plus cool que d'apprendre à faire du vélo. On se voit sur le terrain ! »

Bella était de bonne humeur, de trop bonne humeur. Nous allions tous morfler, sans doute moi le premier. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna et me riva mon clou :

« Oh et Edward, je _sais_ comment faire disparaître un corps sans laisser de traces. »

La peste.

POV BELLA

J'adorais le paintball. Bon, ok, apprendre à tirer à six ans, ça peut paraître complètement irresponsable mais on avait ça dans le sang chez moi. Mon père était très prévoyant. Il voyait tout en noir. En tant que flic, il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui arrivait aux filles qui ne savaient pas se défendre. Craignant pour ma sécurité, il avait tenu à ce que je sache tirer et me défendre en cas de problèmes. Certes, je n'étais pas capable de mettre un homme à terre mais je savais comment le ralentir pour gagner suffisamment d'avance sur lui. Les deux bombes lacrymogènes qui étaient rangées dans mon sac étaient l'ultime exigence de mon père lorsque je suis partie à la fac.

Le tir était probablement ce que je savais faire de mieux sans me blesser, paradoxalement. Edward et moi nous retrouvions dans la même équipe. Nous étions six par équipe. La mienne se composait d'Edward, de trois autres garçons, d'une fille – enfin je crois que c'était une fille, difficile à dire en fait - et de moi. Les garçons l'emportaient en nombre. Nos adversaires étaient tous des garçons sans exceptions. Je risquais d'être la cible principale de ces gars-là sauf si je me montrais prudente.

Une voix dans les hauts-parleurs nous ordonna de mettre nos lunettes de protection et de nous assurer d'avoir bien respecter les règles de sécurité avant de nous mettre en position. Il y eut un gong et les billes de peinture se mirent à fuser. Je réussis à me planquer derrière un tas de planche. De ma cachette, je parvins à toucher à plusieurs reprises un de mes adversaires qui ne m'avait pas vu. Un d'éliminé, il n'en restait plus que 5 à mettre sur la touche. Je cherchai Edward des yeux et le vis, caché derrière un large poteau.

Les balles de peinture traversaient le hangar. Quelques éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Soudain, je vis un des gars de l'autre équipe s'approcher dans le dos d'Edward et le mettre en joue. Mon réflexe ne fut pas de prévenir Edward mais de viser et de tirer sur ce type. Il lâcha un juron et quitta le terrain. Edward me lança un regard éberlué. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Depuis quand je me préoccupai de la sécurité d'Edward ? Je réalisai alors que s'il avait vraiment été mon ennemi, j'aurais laissé l'autre gars lui faire perdre la partie mais au lieu de ça je lui avais sauvé la mise. A l'instant où j'avais appuyé sur la gâchette, Edward avait perdu le statut d'ennemi. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il était maintenant.

« Bella ! » m'appela-t-il. « Couvre-moi ! »

J'eus tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il s'élança dans ma direction. Dès qu'il sortit de sa cachette, un des autres tenta de le faire sortir de la partie. Je pointai le fusil sur lui et tirai six billes de peinture qui vinrent tâcher toute la zone autour de son cœur en un rond quasiment parfait. La mine dégoûtée, il sortit du terrain. Edward se laissa tomber à côté de moi, essoufflé.

« Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que tu savais tirer. » dit-il péniblement.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses cheveux en bataille, de son front luisant, de ses yeux fermés tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Edward était vraiment beau. On ne pouvait pas parler de beauté parfaite comme tous ces mecs qui posaient pour les magazines parce qu'Edward n'était pas parfait. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir une vie propre, ils n'étaient jamais bien coiffés. De là où je me trouvais, j'apercevais deux petites cicatrices près de son sourcil droit. Il avait fait l'impasse sur le rasage la veille, ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une légère barbe, le tout lui donnant un aspect délicieusement négligé et assurément sexy.

Edward sortit prudemment sa tête de notre planque pour voir où en était le reste de notre équipe.

« Oh oh… » lâcha-t-il.

Aussitôt, je m'inquiétai.

« Quoi oh oh ? »

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux. »

« Hein ? Ils se sont tous fait éliminer ? »

« Tout le monde ne sait pas tirer comme un sniper. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il en avait l'intention au départ, mais sa remarque sonnait comme un compliment et j'aimais ça. J'aimais qu'Edward me fasse un compliment. Au secours ! Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges sous son regard. Il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je sur la défensive.

« Bella, je crois que tu es la seule fille au monde à qui j'aurais pu faire un compliment comme ça. » répondit-il, toujours en souriant.

« Oh. Mais c'est euh…bien, non ? » fis-je, un peu anxieuse de sa réponse.

Son visage se fit un peu plus sérieux. Ses yeux me fixèrent et je dus lutter pour ne pas partir en courant tellement j'étais mal à l'aise et nerveuse.

« Absolument. »

Le mot resta suspendu entre nous quelques secondes puis il se concentra de nouveau sur la partie.

« Il va falloir qu'on sorte de là, Bella. »

« Je sais. »

Edward avait l'air concentré.

« Il ne reste plus que deux gars. Si seulement il n'en restait qu'un, on pourrait le prendre à revers. » soupira-t-il.

« On peut essayer d'avoir celui qui est à gauche. » proposai-je. « Je devrais pouvoir l'atteindre de là-bas si tu me couvres. » dis-je en désignant un autre abri fait de planches.

Edward acquiesça et se mit en position de tir. Aussitôt je m'élançai. J'y étais presque lorsque je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le deuxième gars.

« Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Une ravissante petite souris… » minauda-t-il.

J'étais mal barrée. A moins de cinquante centimètres de moi, il pouvait faire un carton plein et m'éjecter de la partie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je ne pouvais pas me tourner vers Edward sans le faire éliminer lui aussi. Tirer sur le type ? Trop risqué s'il me voyait faire. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent possible.

« C'est dommage de perdre aussi près de la fin. » dit-il, sûr de sa victoire sur la pauvre petite souris que j'étais. Son arrogance ne fit qu'affermir ma détermination à le virer du terrain.

« J'étais si bien partie. » dis-je d'une voix plaintive.

M'assurant qu'il suivait des yeux mon geste, je me servis de ma main gauche pour descendre un peu la fermeture de ma combinaison. Il n'en perdit pas une miette.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Je le vis déglutir.

« Si, si… »

Il se passa l'avant-bras pour essuyer la transpiration qui perlait sur son front. Je saisis aussitôt son bras.

« Oh la la, ce que tu as l'air musclé ! Tu fais beaucoup de sport ? »

« Deux heures de muscu tous les jours ! » se rengorgea-t-il. « Regarde mon autre bras est encore plus musclé ! »

Afin de me montrer son autre bras, il fut obligé de baissé son arme. Je profitai de cet instant pour viser son torse et lui envoyer de billes de peinture.

Il me lâcha immédiatement.

« Hey mais c'est de la triche ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Il n'est pas interdit dans le règlement de discuter entre participants. » lui rappelai-je.

« Mais… »

« C'est ton ego qui t'a fait perdre, vois ça avec lui. » dis-je peut-être plus sèchement que je n'aurais du le faire, toujours est-il que le gars décampa, vexé d'avoir été éliminé par une fille.

« Bella, reviens, je te couvre ! » s'écria Edward.

Je m'exécutai. Je me laissai lourdement tombée près de lui sur le sol. A son tour, il s'assit par-terre.

« C'était quoi ton petit numéro là ? » m'interrogea-t-il. « et ne me dis pas que ça, c'est ton père qui te l'appris ! »

Je ricanai.

« Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais vu mon père. S'il l'avait pu, il m'aurait enfermée dans un couvent ! Non, ça c'est Alice qui me l'a appris. »

Il me regardait, interloqué.

« Elle t'as appris ça ? »

« Enfin, techniquement non. Il m'a suffit de l'observer pendant des années pour pouvoir reproduire à peu près sa technique mais je ne l'avais jamais testé auparavant. C'était plutôt marrant ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Jasper n'a aucune chance, pas vrai ? »

« Non, aucune. »

« Il ne sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds. »

« Je crois que si. Il ne mesure peut-être pas toute l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Alice mais crois-moi, il sait ce qu'il fait. Y a qu'à voir sa tête d'idiot du village et ses yeux de merlan frit dès qu'Alice est dans la même pièce que lui ! » répliquai-je.

« Dieu merci, je ne suis pas le seul à le trouver choquant ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Il ne nous fallut que 10 minutes pour débusquer le dernier de nos adversaires et lui faire perdre la partie. Edward et moi fêtâmes ça en poussant des hurlements de gamins pendant une bonne minute. C'était débile et puéril mais c'était assez amusant de le voir ainsi. Il était hilare, les cheveux encore plus hirsutes qu'au début de la partie et ses yeux pétillaient. J'avais un énorme problème sur les bras : le gars qui n'était plus mon ennemi numéro un s'avérait être définitivement beau à tomber par terre, drôle et me faisait rougir à tout bout de champ. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de lui ?

Nous étions partis chacun de notre côté pour nous changer. Edward m'attendait dehors, accoudé à ma voiture.

« Pizza ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Euh, oui, pourquoi pas… », répondis-je, prise de court.

Pitoyable, voilà encore un truc à rajouter à la liste déjà longue de mes réactions face à Edward.

« Cool. On va chez moi alors ! » lança-t-il avant de grimper dans la voiture.

Chez lui, chez lui, chez lui…Oh nom de Dieu, j'allais passer la soirée en tête à tête chez Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

**Voilà la suite avec pas mal de retard. Une panne d'ordi de 8 jours, en entretien d'embauche, la trouvaille d'un job tip top la classe et une démission d'un job étudiant chronophage plus tard, me v'là ^^**

**Bon un peu plus long que les autres peut-être. La suite très bientôt !**

**Ps : merci pour vos reviews, j'adore !**


	10. Chapter 10

POV BELLA

Les probabilités pour que je passe une soirée en tête à tête avec Edward m'avaient toujours semblées nulles jusqu'à ce soir. En l'espace de quelques semaines, tout ce à quoi je croyais, tout ce que je pensais d'Edward Cullen avait été balayé. C'était dur à admettre, mais Edward n'était pas qu'un homme à femmes. Il n'était pas juste un connard comme les autres, du moins pas en permanence. Et oui, il était à tomber par terre.

Pendant la partie de paint ball, je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de le provoquer. J'adorais nos petites joutes verbales. Son sens de la répartie ne cessait de me surprendre. Beaucoup de mecs m'auraient envoyée sur les roses depuis belle lurette ou n'auraient pas saisi mes traits d'humour. Edward, lui, partait au quart de tour et je devais admettre que ça me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Evidemment, plutôt mourir que d'avouer à qui que ce soit qu'Edward je saute sur tout ce qui a un vagin Cullen me plaisait.

« Tu comptes attendre le livreur de pizza dans le couloir, Bella ? »

La remarque moqueuse d'Edward me fit revenir sur terre. Son fichu sourire en coin et la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux me poussèrent à répondre.

« Qui sait ? Il est peut-être mignon. » répondis-je.

« Tu serais prête à te faire un livreur de pizza ? » fit-il avec une moue dégoutée.

« A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents ! » répliquai-je avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment et il nous fit entrer. Edward se rendit dans la cuisine pour commander les pizzas. Puisqu'il avait les choses en mains, je pouvais me laisser tomber gracieusement, du moins aussi gracieusement que le ferait un éléphant, dans le canapé.

« Très classe ta position ! » me lança Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi. M'imitant, il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi qui croyais que les filles étaient plus mûres que les garçons, tu viens de briser mon rêve là Bella. »

« Navrée très cher, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un t'apprenne deux trois trucs sur les filles, et qui est mieux placé qu'une fille ? »

« J'en sais suffisamment pour me débrouiller avec les filles. » dit-il avec orgueil.

« Sur le plan anatomique, c'est sûr ! » persiflai-je.

Il me jeta un regard malicieux.

« Je dépasse rarement le plan anatomique avec une fille. »

« Crétin ! » m'écriai-je avant de lui lancer un coussin en pleine figure.

Edward éclata de rire avant de me le renvoyer et de jeter celui qui était près de lui.

« Oh tu crois ça ? » menaçai-je.

Une bataille d'oreillers commença alors. Nous riions et nous battions comme des gamins. Soudain, les oreillers se volatilisèrent, ne laissant qu'Edward en appui sur ses coudes au dessus de moi, complètement essoufflée. Son regard vert intense planté dans le mien, je percevais les mouvements rapides de chacune de ses respirations contre mes côtes. Edward baissa sa tête légèrement vers moi, comme s'il voulait m'embrasser. Et je voulais désespérément qu'il le fasse, je réfléchirai aux conséquences d'un autre baiser plus tard. Son souffle précipité rencontra le mien. Je fermai les yeux, prête à embrasser Edward. Sa bouche était presque sur la mienne lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, cassant toute la magie de l'instant.

Je rouvris brutalement les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward, légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, incapables l'un comme l'autre de faire le premier geste pour briser notre étreinte. Je sentais la chaleur envahir mes joues et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça. Comment voulez-vous séduire un homme quand vous devenez rouge écrevisse à la première occasion ? Jacob disait toujours que mon visage était un livre ouvert, qu'il n'y avait pas de fille plus transparente que moi. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Je rougissais parce que j'étais gênée mais aussi parce que … parce que, oui, je l'avoue, j'appréciais beaucoup le poids d'Edward sur moi. C'était tordu et vicieux comme sentiment mais c'était bien là pourtant.

Le livreur frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois et on sentait clairement que le gars perdait patience.

« Je …je vais chercher les pizzas… » marmonna-t-il avant se me libérer.

La fraicheur qui m'envahit au moment où Edward se leva me remis les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait à la fin ? Merde alors ! Depuis quand il suffisait d'une bataille de polochons pour que je jette aux orties toutes les résolutions que j'avais prises après la trahison de Jacob ? Le plus grave, c'est que j'étais prête à le faire avec Edward Cullen, le plus grand coureur de jupons de la ville.

« Pizza ! » s'écria Edward en revenant dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il s'assit à une distance plus que raisonnable, c'est-à-dire à un mètre de moi. Il déposa les deux cartons entre nous deux et ouvrit le premier. Nous nous servîmes chacun notre tour. La première part fut avalée sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de nos bouches. Pathétique….

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir manqué le prince charmant ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Le livreur. » précisa-t-il.

« Oh, lui ! Et bien …on va dire que… que je n'étais pas d'humeur. » répondis-je, évasive.

Ma figure recommençait à me chauffer.

Il ricana.

« Pas d'humeur ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendue celle-là. »

Je haussai les épaules, un peu gênée, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Edward me regarda fixement. Je vis ses sourcils se hausser.

« Bella, ton dernier rencart remonte à quand ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » répliquai-je vivement, sûrement avec trop, beaucoup trop d'empressement puisqu'il se tourna complètement vers moi.

« Un mois ? » proposa-t-il.

« Un peu plus. » marmonnai-je.

« Six mois ? »

De la main, je lui fis signe que le délai était un peu plus long.

« Bella ? »

« Presque quatre ans. » dis-je d'une petite voix.

Edward me fixait, atterré. Pitié, achevez-moi …

« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« A ton avis ? » rétorquai-je.

Edward me lança un regard gêné. Le pauvre, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ma vie craignait autant.

« Wow, quatre ans, c'est …euh, long. »

Sans blague…

Edward s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Peu importe qui c'était, je lui devais une fière chandelle pour avoir interrompu une conversation terriblement embarrassante.

Jasper fit son entrée dans l'appartement mais il ne me vit pas.

« Edward, je suis dans la merde ! J'ai fait une connerie avec Alice et Bella va me tuer et … » balbutia Jasper.

Edward me lança un regard inquiet. Enfin, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour moi mais plutôt pour Jasper. La reconnaissance que j'avais éprouvée pour Jasper fondit immédiatement comme de la neige au soleil. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que j'étais là. Parfait….

« On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à Alice ? » lançai-je calmement.

Jasper sursauta avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Be…Bella ? » bégaya-t-il, blême.

« Non, c'est le père Noël. Alors, j'attends : qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Jasper avait l'air complètement paniqué.

« Je … d'abord, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, hein… »

Je voyais qu'Edward, dans le dos de Jasper, luttait pour garder son sérieux. A croire que ça l'éclatait de voir un de ses meilleurs potes s'enfoncer.

« Continue. »

« Ben, voilà… on était sur le point d'aller au restaurant, on était chez Alice. Je…je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était encore en chemise de nuit…sauf qu'en fait, elle était déjà habillée… »

« Elle portait quelle robe ? » dis-je, imperturbable.

« Je sais pas, moi ! Un truc violet, hideux, avec des volants un peu partout… Sans que je sache pourquoi, elle m'a collé une claque et m'a fichu à la porte de chez elle en me traitant de tous les noms… »

Cette fois-ci, Edward rigola franchement.

Je me passai la main sur la figure. Non mais quel manque de tact !

« Jasper, Jasper … Règle numéro 1 : ne critique jamais la tenue d'Alice si elle ne te demande pas ton avis. Et si ça arrive, fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Jasper souffla.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette robe ? »

« C'est Alice qui l'a dessinée et elle l'a cousue elle-même. »

« Bordel de merde ! » jura Jasper.

« Bon résumé. » fis-je.

« Attendez, sous prétexte que Mademoiselle Alice ne supporte pas les critiques sur ses robes, il faut prendre des gants avec elle ? s'indigna Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Edward, ta voiture est une poubelle. »

« Hey, mais ça va, je t'ai rien fait hein ! Et je te signale que ma voiture est par-fai-te ! »

Je me contentai de lever un sourcil et de lui lancer un regard éloquent. Jasper ricanait mais s'interrompit dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Mon attention se reporta sur Edward, qui manifestement venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Et ça se disait expert en femmes ! pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu m'en veux comment ? » demanda timidement Jasper.

« Simple erreur de débutant cette fois-ci. Je sais quoi faire pour qu'elle te pardonne mais ça risque de te coûter cher. »

« C'est pas un problème ça. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Retrouve moi au centre commercial demain vers 17h. Alice a repéré une robe depuis quelques semaines déjà. »

« Je vois : une robe pour une robe. » dit Jasper avec un sourire de soulagement.

Je lui souris en retour.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » annonça Jasper.

Edward le raccompagna à la porte. Je décidai qu'il était également temps pour moi de partir. J'avais un article à écrire après tout mais surtout j'avais la trouille qu'Edward veuille reprendre la conversation que nous avions avant que Jasper ne me sauve la mise sans le vouloir.

« Je vais rentrer moi aussi » dis-je à Edward lorsqu'il revint dans le salon. « Il est déjà tard et on doit écrire l'article. »

Mais pourquoi je me justifiais ? J'avais le droit de partir quand je le voulais, non ?

« Ok, comme tu veux. De toute façon, on se voit demain. On a rendez-vous avec Newton. »

« Oh, je l'avais oublié celui-là. »

« Lui ne nous oublie pas. » se lamenta Edward en me suivant jusqu'à la porte. « Je me demande encore quel coup tordu il va nous faire. »

« On le saura bien assez tôt si tu veux mon avis. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je sortis de l'appartement d'Edward et une fois sur le palier, je lui fis face. Nous devions avoir l'air complètement débiles, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans trouver quoi se dire. C'est vrai que dire ' au revoir' c'est très dur, Bella… Où étaient passés mes neurones quand j'avais besoin d'eux ?

« C'était sympa le paint ball… » commença Edward.

« Ouais… »

Bravo, Bella. Une syllabe, tu t'améliores.

« A demain alors ? »

« A demain, Edward. »

Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir avant qu'Edward ne referme la porte de chez lui. Etait-il resté à m'observer ? Pff, n'importe quoi ! me morigénai-je. Il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de me regarder marcher dans un couloir.

En rentrant, je me mis devant mon ordinateur pour écrire mon article et l'envoyer à Newton. La journée avait été riche en émotion, aussi m'endormis-je comme une masse aussitôt couchée.

POV EDWARD

Commencer ma journée par une entrevue avec mon patron ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. A chaque fois que Bella et moi ressortions de son bureau, il nous embobinait et nous mettait dans des plans pas possibles.

En arrivant au bureau, je piquai discrètement le journal du jour sur le bureau de Jessica pour lire l'article de Bella.

_Elle : De l'adrénaline : check. De la compétition : check. Des hommes : check. Sauf que je suis repartie bredouille. Entre le gars qui a pitié des pauvres créatures sans défense que nous sommes, nous les filles, et ceux qui ne supportent pas de se faire battre par une fille, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Peut-être que je ne n'ai pas choisi le bon sport ou peut-être que cette idée n'est pas la plus brillante, allez savoir … Toujours est-il que le prince charmant qui m'attend n'est probablement pas un sportif._

_Lui : Sur le papier, ça a l'air de se tenir comme moyen de rencontre. En pratique, ça ne fonctionne pas tellement. Ma question est la suivante : peut-on vraiment rencontrer son âme sœur en pratiquant un sport ou un jeu d'équipe ? Les rivalités, les préjugés, les stratégies, tout ça gâche tout. Je n'ai pas rencontré la fille idéale cette fois-ci. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les sportives, cet épisode m'aura au moins confirmé ça. La suite au prochain épisode !_

Rien dans son article ne laissait entendre qu'elle avait apprécié la soirée. Voilà la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit lorsque j'eus fini le lire ce que Bella avait écrit. Evidemment crétin, tu croyais quoi, qu'elle allait de remercier pour la bataille d'oreillers suivi du moment le plus embarrassant de l'année ? Heureusement que Jasper était arrivé avant que la conversation ne devienne vraiment trop bizarre.

Enfin, heureusement, oui et non. Une fois que Bella lui eut plus ou moins promis qu'elle ne le tuerait pas mais qu'au contraire, elle allait l'aider à récupérer Alice, ce crétin avait retrouvé son sourire. Et sa curiosité maladive de psy.

« Je peux savoir ce que Bella fait chez toi ? » m'avait-il demandé quand je l'avais raccompagné à la porte.

« Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas. » rétorquai-je, agacé d'avoir été pris en faute.

« Oh oh, Eddie est susceptible. »

« La ferme. »

Jasper éclata de rire.

« Remarque, ça doit te changer de dîner avec une fille qui ne finira pas dans ton lit l'heure suivante. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Tu ne faisais pas autant le malin en arrivant. Et tout ça à cause d'une fille.» me moquai-je.

« Un jour, Edward, tu tomberas sur une fille coriace, qui te feras ramper. Et ce jour-là, je te promets d'être aux premières loges avec un paquet de pop corn mais n'essaye pas de noyer le poisson, Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? » répéta-t-il sérieusement cette fois-ci.

« Je dîne avec une amie. Et personne ne me fera ramper. »

Jasper me lança un regard mi-navré mi-moqueur mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'est pas pour autant que la discussion était close, je le savais. Avec Alice, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Jasper était la pire commère que je connaissais.

« Et ne t'avise pas de le répéter à Alice. » le menaçai-je.

« Je ne mens pas à Alice. Jamais. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que au moins tu pourrais ne pas le mentionner intentionnellement devant elle ? » demandai-je, exaspéré.

« Je suppose. »

« Parfait. »

Bella était partie juste après lui. Nous avions l'air de deux idiots à nous dandiner sur mon paillasson sans trouver le moyen de nous dire au revoir. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi coincé avec une fille depuis la cinquième, époque qui ne me manquait absolument pas.

* * *

« Salut. » fit la voix de Bella à côté de moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Salut. »

« Prêt à affronter ton destin ? »

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

« Ca sonne comme une réplique dans un mauvais film. »

« Ca n'en reste pas moins vrai. Newton joue au marionnettiste avec nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ? »

« Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. » dis-je en lui désignant le bureau de Newton.

« Swan, Cullen. »

Newton ne s'encombrait pas de préliminaires.

« Jusqu'ici, je n'ai à vous dire sur vos articles. Les ventes ont augmenté, les actionnaires sont contents, je suis content, tout le monde est content. Vous avez lui la suite ? »

« Non. » dit Bella prudemment.

« Moi non plus. » répondis-je.

« Bon, je vous le résume : il parait que la créativité permet de rencontrer d'autres personnes créatives voire plus si affinités. J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous inscrire à un cours de poterie. »

« Pardon ? » s'écria Bella.

« Le cours aura lieu vendredi soir, vous avez donc 2 jours pour vous préparer. Ce sera tout. »

Newton retourna à ses papiers comme si nous n'étions plus dans son bureau. Protester aurait été une perte de temps. Nous sortîmes du bureau de Newton, aussi agacés l'un que l'autre.

« Et pourquoi pas un atelier de découpage tant qu'il y est ! » maugréa Bella une fois dans le couloir.

Je partageais son avis. Je t'en foutrais moi de la poterie ! J'étais journaliste sportif, pas chroniqueur dans un magazine à destination des ménagères !

Nous retournâmes chacun dans nos bureaux. Il m'avait fallu la matinée pour digérer le plan de Newton. A l'heure du déjeuner, je croisai Bella dans le couloir. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sac en papier, probablement son déjeuner. Je savais qu'elle mangeait toute seule dans son bureau tous les midis et que j'en étais le responsable. Si je ne m'étais pas moquée d'elle la fois où elle avait lâché son plateau, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se planquer comme ça.

« Bella, ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi ? » demandai-je spontanément.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Promis, je ne me moquerai pas de toi ! » arguai-je pour la convaincre.

« Déjeuner…avec les autres ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Y a des chances pour qu'ils soient là, oui. »

« C'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je … je préfère manger toute seule. »

Je voyais bien que Bella était mal à l'aise mais je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire. je n'insistai pas et la laissai retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Emmett nous avait proposé de passer la soirée au bar d'Alec. Lorsque j'arrivai, Rosalie et Emmett tenaient compagnie à Bella. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent peu après, réconciliés vu les regards énamourés qu'ils échangeaient. Alice s'approcha de Bella et lui fit une bise en chuchotant un merci, accompagné d'un coup d'œil vers la robe qu'Alice portait. Bella lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

« Ca va Bella ? » demanda Jasper.

Sa question m'étonnait vu qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés quelques heures auparavant. Pour toute réponse, Bella leva son verre en direction de Jasper.

Je leur parlais de la dernière trouvaille de Newton. Ils trouvaient l'idée à mourir de rire. Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour sortir, comme d'habitude, une bêtise aussi grosse que lui mais Bella le devança :

« Si tu t'avises de chanter la chanson de Ghost, je te fais avaler tes dents. »

« Roh, t'es pas drôle ! » râla-t-il. « Allez, rien qu'une fois ? »

« Non ! » dit Bella en retenant un sourire.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus je surprenais le regard inquiet de Jasper sur Bella. Alice aussi devait sentir que quelque chose clochait parce qu'elle aussi fixait Bella. C'est vrai que celle-ci était plutôt silencieuse.

« Je vais me chercher une autre bière. » annonça Bella en se levant.

« C'est la quatrième, Bella. » dit doucement Alice, en la regardant avec ce qui ressemblait à de la sollicitude.

Immédiatement, Bella foudroya Jasper d'un regard noir.

« Tu lui as dit, hein ? » dit-elle d'une voix dure.

« Bella… » commença celui-ci.

« Dit quoi ? » voulut savoir Emmett, qui était aussi largué que Rosalie et moi.

« Je m'en vais. » annonça Bella en attrapant sa veste.

Jasper se leva pour l'en empêcher mais il recula bien vite devant la fureur de Bella. Elle sortit du bar en trombe, manquant de faire tomber la serveuse qui portait un plateau rempli de verres.

Bien qu'habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Bella, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Jasper, tu nous expliques ? » intervint Rosalie.

Il échangea un regard avec Alice avant de parler.

« On a croisé son ex au centre commercial tout à l'heure. »

« Et alors ? ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. » déclara Emmett.

« Sauf qu'il était avec sa fiancée enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et leurs fils de deux ans. »

« Ouch. » compatit Emmett.

« Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup. » conclut Jasper.

Je me demandais comment j'aurais réagi à la place de Bella. N'ayant jamais été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux, je ne comprenais pas dans quel état était Bella. J'aurais probablement tout cassé ou bu jusqu'à oublier, ce que visiblement elle avait voulu faire.

« Je vais la raccompagner chez elle. » décida Jasper.

« Ne te vexe pas, Jasper, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » répondit Rosalie. « Pour le moment, tu es celui qui a raconté son secret à quelqu'un d'autre. Je doute qu'elle veuille te voir là maintenant. »

Jasper soupira.

« On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, quand même ! »

« Je vais y aller. »

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur moi. »

« Quoi ? Je suis le punching ball préféré de Bella, on le sait tous. Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

Espérant que Bella ne soit pas partie trop loin, je sortis du bar. Je tournai la tête à gauche puis à droite avant de l'apercevoir sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Bella ! » la hélai-je.

Elle se retourna. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas. je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire si je l'avais trouvé en larmes.

« Edward » soupira-t-elle. « On ne tire pas sur un homme à terre. Nos joutes verbales devront attendre demain. »

Je supposais que la plaindre ou la consoler serait pire que tout.

« Tu vas faire quoi, Bella ? »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi et me lamenter sur ma misérable existence. Je crois que je l'ai bien mérité aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Suis-moi. »

Je fis un pas, puis deux avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne me suivait pas. je dis demi-tour, lui pris la main et la tirai légèrement.

« Edward, où tu m'emmènes ? »

« C'est un surprise. » répondis-je malicieusement.

« Je déteste les surprises. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Arrête de pleurnicher et viens avec moi. Tu vas bien t'amuser. »

« J'en doute mais j'ai rien de mieux à faire. » conclut-elle en me suivant jusqu'à ma voiture

Je venais d'avoir une idée. Si jamais je me trompais, Bella allait me réduire en bouillie… mais essayer de la faire sourire ce soir valait bien les risques que je prenais. Ce soir, c'était une grande première : Edward Cullen allait essayer de consoler une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle, non. J'allais essayer de consoler Bella, la fille la plus insupportable que je connaissais…

**Non, je ne suis pas à la bourre … bon d'accord, je suis CARREMENT à la bourre.**

**J'explique : j'ai trouvé un job que j'adore, dans mon secteur d'études sauf que pour des raisons économiques et pratiques, je suis revenue chez mes parents ( oui, je prends dur ) et pour aller bosser je dois prendre le train. Je pars donc à 6h30 le matin et, merci les trains et leurs horaires à la con, je ne rentre qu'à 20h ou 21 h selon que je cours avec ou sans talons, ahaha. Bref, je manque de temps pour dormir et encore plus pour faire autre chose. Donc je vous annonce que je vais espacer les chapitres, je ne peux pas faire autrement.**

**Bon, sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La suite va être fun, promis !**

**A très vite, oui, enfin, dès que je peux ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

POV BELLA

Nous étions dans la voiture d'Edward. Il prit la sortie sud pour sortir de la ville. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de là où il m'emmenait et après tout, ça n'était pas si important que ça, au vu du reste de la journée. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire que mon face à face avec Jacob et sa famille. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier le tableau parfait qu'il formait avec Leah, rayonnante, et leur petit garçon.

Edward ne disait rien mais de temps en temps, je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi. Savoir qu'il savait était assez mortifiant. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de les avoir vu qui m'avait rendue triste mais plutôt d'avoir vu ce que j'aurais dû avoir et que je n'ai jamais eu. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que Jacob avait choisi Leah pour fonder une famille ? Pourquoi avec elle et pas avec moi ? Pourquoi cette conne avait gagné le gros lot et que moi, je me retrouvais sur la touche ? Au train où allaient les choses, mes chances de rencontrer quelqu'un et d'avoir des enfants n'étaient pas bien hautes. Je devrais me contenter de voir Alice et Rosalie en avoir et d'être la gentille tatie Bella.

Je lâchai un gros soupir en appuyant ma tête contre le siège de la voiture.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda doucement Edward.

Surprise, je rouvris immédiatement les yeux et le regardai sans rien dire.

« Quoi ? » fit-il sur la défensive.

« Rien. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu te soucies de moi. Je me demande ce que ça cache et si ça va se retourner contre moi. »

« Tu me crois assez cruel pour me servir de ça contre toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en connais qui le feraient sans hésiter. » dis-je tristement.

Il me lança un rapide regard en coin, tout en surveillant la route.

« Pas moi. Tu veux en parler ? » répéta-t-il.

« Là maintenant ? Non pas vraiment. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Edward arrêta la voiture sur un grand parking en dehors de la ville. Il sortit le premier et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Edward, je suis capable de sortir d'une voiture toute seule. »

« Je me rappelle d'une fois où j'ai dû te porter ! » répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

« Hey ! J'étais fatiguée. » protestai-je lamentablement, me souvenant de la cuite monstrueuse que j'avais pris ce soir-là.

« Fatiguée, hein ? Moi j'aurais dit ivre morte, mais soit, tu étais fatiguée. »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Bella, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la galanterie. » m'expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais une demeurée.

« Toi, tu me fais un exposé sur la galanterie ? Parce que changer plus souvent de fille que de sous-vêtements, c'est galant ? »

« Je leur tiens la porte de mon appartement avant et après. » répondit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Je me mis à pouffer. C'était irrépressible. Edward me faisait rire alors que j'aurais du m'offusquer de son comportement avec les filles mais son sens de la répartie et son air angélique quand il balançait des inepties pareilles me faisaient rire.

« C'est ce que tu dis à ta mère quand tu lui parles de tes copines ? » continuai-je en mimant des guillemets au mot 'copines'.

Edward eut l'air gêné.

« Comme si j'allais parler de ça avec ma mère ! Si je le faisais, il me faudrait au moins 10 ans de psychothérapie pour dépasser ça. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

J'éclatai de rire. Edward avait réussi à me remonter un peu le moral. Alice et Rosalie devaient ruser à chaque fois, en m'attirant avec un bac de glace ou une bouteille de tequila. Lui, juste en me parlant et en faisant un peu l'idiot, il y arrivait.

« Alors, où m'as-tu emmenée ? »

« Retourne-toi, tu verras. » dit-il en souriant.

« Une fête foraine ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Rien de tel pour se défouler ! » dit-il joyeusement en me prenant la main et en se mettant à marcher.

Des odeurs de barbe à papa, de crêpes, de hot dog et de sucre flottaient dans l'air. Ravie, je fermai les yeux. Les gens riaient, criaient. Les musiques des manèges et les voix des forains me parvenaient de tous côtés. Edward continua à nous faire avancer encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter à un stand.

« Voilà exactement ce qu'il te fallait. » annonça-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Edward avait choisi le marteau avec lequel on doit frapper le plus fort possible avec sur un palet en fer pour faire monter la jauge. Le marteau était gigantesque en comparaison de la taille de mes bras.

Edward donna un billet de 5 dollars à la personne qui tenait le stand. Il me désigna ensuite le marteau.

« Tape de toutes tes forces. »

A deux mains, je pris le marteau qui pesait une tonne et donnait un coup sur le palet. La jauge ne grimpa que de quelques centimètres.

Edward claqua la langue.

« Tu n'y mets pas assez de conviction, Bella. »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Figure-toi que je ne suis pas la fille cachée de Hulk non plus ! » fulminai-je, vexée.

Il ressortit un billet de 5 dollars.

Ma deuxième tentative ne fut pas meilleure. Je me préparai à encaisser une remarque sarcastique de la part d'Edward quand je le sentis derrière moi.

« Tu t'y prends mal, Bella. » dit-il contre mon oreille.

Il enroula ses mains autour des miennes, stabilisa mes pieds avec les siens. Son souffle faisait bouger mes cheveux dans mon cou. Mal à l'aise, je déglutis difficilement.

« Ah…ah bon ? »

« Tu dois assouplir tes jambes et resserrer tes poignets. Comme ça. » murmura-t-il. « Ensuite… »

« Ensuite quoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix enrouée.

« Ensuite, tu imagines la tête de ton ex à la place du palet. A trois. Un, deux, trois ! »

Edward nous fit lever les bras très vite et le marteau frappa le palet tellement fort que la jauge atteignit presque le sommet. Je sentis le choc se répercuter le long de mes bras. Edward me lâcha et recula précipitamment.

Je me retournai vers lui avec un sourire ravi.

« C'était marrant ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire.

Je devais reconnaître que sa méthode était assez efficace. Je rêvais de frapper Jacob pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dire en face tout ce que je pensais de lui et me défouler comme ça m'avait fait du bien.

Nous avions continué à avancer. C'était assez étrange d'être là avec lui. Voir Edward dans une fête foraine m'étonnait. Marcher près de lui était apaisant, surtout après la journée d'enfer que je venais de passer. Malgré moi, mes yeux se posèrent sur un couple qui se tenait devant un marchand de glace avec leur petite fille.

« Ca t'arrivera un jour Bella. » fit Edward qui avait suivi mon regard.

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de regarder Edward en face. C'était presque irréel d'entendre Edward me réconforter. Après tout, il était allergique à toute forme d'engagement, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Pourquoi essayait-t-il de me rassurer sur mon hypothétique avenir ?

« Edward, est-ce que … est-ce que tu envisages … tu sais … » balbutiai-je en désignant le couple et leur fille.

Il fronça les sourcils et les regarda.

« Quoi ? Oh non, surtout pas. La monogamie, les gosses, la maison avec une barrière blanche, rien que d'y penser, ça me file des boutons. »

Je le regardai, incrédule.

« Tu ne veux pas fonder une famille un jour ? »

Il parut réfléchir à la question comme s'il ne se l'était jamais posée

« Non. Je suis heureux comme ça, je me suffis à moi-même. » finit-il par dire, catégorique.

Est-ce que moi aussi je pensais me suffire à moi-même ? Etait-il possible de vivre en ne comptant que sur soi-même ? Peut-être qu'au fond, Edward était aussi seul que moi. Il avait beau avoir des amis et sortir avec beaucoup de filles, au final, quand il rentrait chez lui, il était seul. Je me demandais si sa solitude lui pesait autant que la mienne parfois.

« Et puis, ce serait dommage de priver les filles d'un specimen aussi beau, non ? » se vanta-t-il en rigolant, allégeant l'atmosphère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Que ferait la gente féminine sans toi ? » ironisai-je.

« Elle manquerait d'orgasme. » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Edward et son ego surdimensionné …

« On peut aussi se débrouiller toutes seules pour ça. »

Je regrettai mes paroles aussitôt en voyant son sourire égrillard. Inévitablement, mes joues devinrent brûlantes. Edward ne fit aucun commentaire mais son air malicieux en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Ce que je pouvais être stupide parfois. Je lui fournissais moi-même les bâtons pour me battre.

Il me fit un clin d'œil mais m'épargna une remarque qui m'aurait sûrement mise dans l'embarras.

Nos pas finirent pas nous conduire au pied de montagnes russes.

« Je me demande qui serait assez dingue pour monter là-dedans de son plein gré ! » m'exclamai-je en essayant d'évaluer la hauteur de l'attraction.

« Ce n'est pas si haut que ça, Bella » dit Edward d'une voix amusée.

POV EDWARD

« Pas si haut que ça ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Bella, tu grimpes dans les arbres comme un vrai petit singe ! » répliquai-je en riant.

Mon rire s'accentua devant la grimace qu'elle fit au mot singe. Cette fille était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle disait et je trouvais ça rafraichissant.

« Primo, je ne suis pas un singe. Deuxio, je ne grimpe pas aussi haut. Faut être malade pour monter dans ce truc ! »

« Bella » demandai-je en souriant « quel est le dernier truc complètement dingue que tu as fait ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Elle répéta son geste deux ou trois fois de suite.

« Aller au lit sans me laver les dents ? » hasarda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Bella était désespérante, pensai-je en souriant.

Je lui attrapai la main vivement et commençai à la tirer vers la file d'attente.

« qu'est-ce que… non, non, non,non … Edward, lâche-moi ! » pleurnicha-t-elle en se débattant.

« Ca va être amusant, tu vas voir. » répondis-je sans la lâcher.

Bella avait beau être petite et légère, elle n'était pas facile à traîner. Elle me donnait des coups de pieds dans les tibias et essayait même de me mordre le bras. Je me retenais de rire parce que je savais que ça ne ferait que l'énerver davantage.

« Mais merde ! Vas-tu me lâcher à la fin, espèce de débile ! » hurla-t-elle, quand, lassé de la tirer, j'avais fini par la faire basculer sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Je me mis à siffloter, augmentant ses cris.

Sous le regard éberlué ou moqueur des gens, je réussis à l'assoir dans le premier siège à portée de main. Sans la relâcher, je pris place à côté d'elle et rabattis rapidement la barrière de sécurité devant nous.

Bella avait les dents serrés et les yeux fermés.

Je ricanai devant le spectacle comique qu'elle offrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? »

« J'essaye d'imaginer le bruit que fera mon crâne quand il rencontrera le sol. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Le même que celui d'une noix de coco, je dirai. » répliquai-je d'une voix nonchalante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me lancer un regard torve.

« Oh, espèce de …. »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque le manège se mit en route. Le wagon dans lequel nous étions assis gagnait peu à peu de la hauteur. Bella ne cessait de regarder vers le haut, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

« Si je survis à ça, Edward, je me vengerai ! » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

J'éclatai de rire. Depuis toujours j'aimais les attractions à sensation. La montée d'adrénaline qu'elles provoquaient, les cris qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser, tout ça me plaisait énormément. Comme ça ne durait que quelques secondes, je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de ma peur des hauteurs.

Le wagon s'immobilisa en haut d'une crête. Impossible de voir en dessous de nous. Au moment où il amorça sa descente, Bella m'agrippa la main et hurla :

« Je te déteste ! »

La chute fut vertigineuse et rapide. J'aurais été incapable de dire si moi aussi j'avais crié. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était la chaleur de la main de Bella dans la mienne et les mouvements de mon estomac. Après plusieurs descentes et quelques loopings, qui me permirent d'affirmer que même la tête en bas Bella avait de la voix, le manège s'arrêta complètement.

Je jetai un œil à ma voisine. Bella avait les yeux fermés et les mâchoires serrées. Bien que nous ne bougions plus, elle me tenait toujours la main. Je savourais la sensation d'avoir Bella tout contre moi sans qu'elle ne me hurle dessus ou qu'elle ne m'agresse. Oui, ce n'était pas normal. Je ne suis pas du genre tactile. Une fois que j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais d'une fille, je ne faisais pas dans le sentimentalisme. Elle se rhabillait et s'en allait, pendant que moi je filais sous la douche.

« Bella ? » dis-je doucement.

« Mmmh ? »

« C'est fini. »

« Mmmh. »

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma main ? » finis-je par dire pour la faire réagir.

Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Elle regarda sa main dans la mienne et me libéra en piquant un fard.

« Désolée… »

Je relevai la barrière de sécurité et me dégageai le premier. Naturellement, je tendis la main à Bella pour l'aider à sortir. Sans rien dire, elle accepta mon aide mais dès que ses pieds furent de retour sur la terre ferme, elle se libéra. Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches, regarda tout autour d'elle. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Elle tenait sa revanche, j'en étais sûr. Elle se tourna vers moi, tout contente d'elle.

« Edward, Edward, Edward… » chantonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un stand.

Curieux, je la suivis. Elle s'était arrêtée au stand de tir. Je m'immobilisai à quelques mètres d'elle. Ça s'annonçait mal pour moi…

« Ramène tes fesses ici ! » me héla-t-elle devant tout le monde.

En maugréant, j'obéis.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as bien eue avec les montagnes russes. » commença-t-elle.

« T'as apprécié les montagnes russes, tu le sais, et… »

« Mais je t'ai promis que je me vengerai. » continua-t-elle en m'ignorant.

« Hey ! » m'insurgeai-je pour rien apparemment.

« Donc, on va le faire à ma manière. Je te parie que je te bats à plates coutures au tir à la carabine. » dit-elle d'une voix triomphante.

« C'est de la triche. Ton père t'a appris à tirer ! »

Certains passants ricanèrent.

Bella me fit une moue moqueuse. Adorable mais moqueuse.

« Est-ce que le grand Edward Cullen aurait peur de se faire battre par une fille ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Bien. Donc, si tu perds… tu seras mon esclave pendant, allez, pendant une soirée. »

« Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? » demandai-je.

Au vu de la mine qu'elle affichait, elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde ma victoire. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui la ferait enrager au moins autant que le fait d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un, surtout d'être le sien.

Euréka !

Je m'avançai vers elle et ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois suffisamment près pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Si jamais _tu_ perds, tu devras m'embrasser, Bella. »

Elle se recula et me fixa sans rien dire. J'étais incapable de dire d'où cette idée saugrenue était venue mais avec ça, je savais qu'elle allait renoncer à son idée complètement débile de compétition au tir. C'était obli…

« Je marche ! »

« Tu…tu marches ? »

Non, non, elle était sensée dire non et on en restait là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore ?

« Il faut que je te l'écrive ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle tendit un billet de 10 dollars au jeune homme qui tenait le stand. Celui-ci déposa devant nous deux carabines chargées. Bella s'empara de la première et me la tendit. Je la pris en me demandant comment la tenir pour bien viser. Bella attrapa la sienne, enleva la sécurité et se plaça droit devant les cibles. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, je l'imitai. Elle ferma l'œil gauche, leva la carabine et appuya sur la gâchette à plusieurs reprises sans jamais faiblir. Elle reposa ensuite la carabine et se tourna vers moi.

« A toi, John Wayne. »

Je retins la remarque acerbe qui me brûlait les lèvres de justesse. A mon tour, je visai la cible, avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Une fois ma cartouche vidée, je reposai à mon tour la carabine. Le jeune homme se rapprocha des cibles et compta les impacts de plombs et les points que nous avions accumulés chacun. Il revint vers nous avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous attendions le verdict, aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Je ne voulais pas être le toutou de Bella et je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, comme elle ne le voulait pas. _Oui mais si tu ne voulais pas l'embrasser, pourquoi tu as proposé un baiser comme gage ?_ Ah, la ferme ! me tançai-je en silence.

« Je crois que la demoiselle vient de se trouver un esclave pour une soirée ! » annonça joyeusement le jeune homme.

Bella poussa un grand cri de joie purement sadique.

« Oh je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! »

« Je suppose que demain soir te convient ? » soupirai-je.

« Non. »

« Non ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la date. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux marquer le coup. »

« On n'a jamais parlé de ça ! »

« Quoi, tu te défiles ? » dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

« Non ! » m'emportai-je.

« Parfait ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je me passai la main sur le visage, désespéré par la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mis tout seul comme un grand. Passer du temps avec Bella me faisait perdre toutes mes facultés mentales, au point que c'en était pitoyable.

« Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi. » finis-je par dire.

Bella me suivit en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Sur tout le trajet de retour, ni l'un ni l'autre ne décrocha un mot. Enervé par la tournure des évènements, j'en voulais autant à Bella qu'à moi-même de m'avoir foutu dans ce guêpier, je ne sortis pas de la voiture pour lui ouvrir sa portière. La galanterie pouvait aller se faire voir pour ce soir. Bella détacha la ceinture de sécurité et sortit. Avant de refermer la portière, elle passa la tête à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, mais merci. » dit-elle doucement.

Elle claqua la porte et traversa la rue avant que j'aie le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Malgré moi, je sentis un sourire niais à vomir s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Bon sang, cette fille me rendait fou !

POV BELLA

« Si jamais _tu_ perds, tu devras m'embrasser, Bella. »

Cette foutue phrase m'avait empêchée de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cet idiot de me sortir ça ? Edward était sérieusement dérangé, je ne voyais que ça comme explication. Une partie de moi était plus que ravie d'avoir remporté la partie de tir. Faire ramper Edward toute une soirée était plus que jouissif. Cet espèce de paon arrogant aux ordres d'une fille, ça allait être du grand spectacle et je n'allais pas le rater. Le problème, c'est qu'une partie de moi regrettait de ne pas avoir embrassé Edward. Ce cas de conscience m'avait travaillé toute la nuit.

Je ne pouvais même pas en parler à Alice ou à Rosalie. J'imaginais trop bien la conversation :

« Dites-les filles, j'ai fait un pari avec Edward, vous savez le gars que j'ai envie d'étriper en permanence. S'il gagnait, je devais lui rouler une pelle mais il a perdu sauf que j'ai toujours envie de lui rouler une pelle. Vous avez une idée ? »

Et pour ne rien arranger, notre cours de poterie – quelle blague – avait lieu ce soir. Comme si je n'avais pas passé suffisamment de temps avec l'autre crétin cette semaine, il fallait que je remplie pour une soirée. J'avais hâte d'arriver au dernier chapitre de ce livre de malheur et de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Edward. Sur cette bonne résolution, je me levai. Après un café noir et une douche, je filai m'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais assise à mon bureau en train de rédiger un article complètement inutile sur la plus grosse crêpe de la ville. J'ai toujours su que mon travail n'était que très peu reconnu au journal et jusqu'ici, ça ne m'avait pas posé plus de problème que ça mais savoir que si j'assurais la série d'articles sur Perfect Match, j'aurais un poste plus important m'avait fait comprendre que je détestais la rubrique des chiens écrasés et autres histoires dont tout le monde se fout. C'est vrai que la mode, la déco ou même le sport étaient les sujets les plus lus mais j'avais quand même le droit d'attendre de la reconnaissance, non ?

A midi, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de mon bureau pour prendre mon déjeuner. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre quelque chose à manger. Impossible de tenir jusqu'au soir sans manger. J'étais obligée d'aller déjeuner avec les autres. Quel est le débile qui avait disposé les distributeurs dans la salle de repos ? Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de problèmes avec ses collègues apparemment.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers moi au moment où j'entrai. Les conversations reprirent très vite. Je me sentais observée et mal à l'aise, la meilleure combinaison pour se ridiculiser en public. Je me dirigeais vers le distributeur quand la voix d'une des filles, je ne savais pas laquelle, du secteur mode me stoppa :

« Bella, mon plombier a téléphoné, il veut que tu lui rendes fringues ! »

Je baissai les yeux sur ma salopette en jean et mes baskets.

Toutes ses copines explosèrent de rire. J'encaissai sans broncher et continuai sur ma lancée. J'avais l'habitude des remarques désagréables. Elles me blessaient toujours un peu mais je m'étais assez fatiguée à essayer d'y répondre quand j'étais ado.

Je choisis une barre chocolatée et un coca. Mon déjeuner dans les mains, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mon bureau quand une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille m'interpella :

« Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ton déjeuner. »

J'étais maudite.

Edward apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Ce n'est pas mon déjeuner. »

« Menteuse. » fit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Sans raison aucune, le rouge me monta aux joues.

« Je…j'ai oublié mon déjeuner. » expliquai-je piteusement en montrant la barre et le coca.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi mais il n'en fit rien. Il fit même exactement le contraire.

« Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? J'ai prévu de quoi nourrir un régiment. » proposa-t-il avec une gentillesse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Ah, euh…oui, p...pourquoi pas. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa table. Edward, comme tous les midis, déjeunaient avec les autres gars des sports. Il me fit une place à côté de lui et mit son plat de frites et de beignets entre nous deux.

« Sers-toi. » chuchota-t-il avant de se replonger dans la conversation avec ses collègues. Les gars m'ignoraient royalement et ça m'allait très bien. Les filles par contre me fusillaient du regard. Je sentais leurs yeux sur moi et ça n'était pas du tout confortable.

A plusieurs reprises, mes doigts frôlèrent ceux d'Edward quand nous piochions tous les deux dans son assiette. Mon cœur faisait des embardées à chaque fois. Etre capable d'avaler de la nourriture sans m'étouffer relevait du miracle. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal à l'aise en présence d'un garçon. Le fait que le garçon en question se trouve être Edward ne faisait que compliquer la situation. N'en pouvant plus, je remerciai Edward en bégayant et sur une excuse bidon, je retournai m'enfermer dans mon bureau. De toute façon, je n'allais pas pouvoir le fuir indéfiniment, le cours de poterie avait lieu dans quelques heures.

Je n'avais pas mis un pied hors de mon bureau de toute la journée. Rosalie ne cessait de me répéter que rester cloîtrée dans ce placard à balais était malsain et qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serais obligée de me confronter au monde réel que représentaient mes collègues. Au fond, je savais qu'elle avait raison mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ça me rappelait trop mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Je devais retrouver Edward devant le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait l'atelier de poterie. Je garai ma voiture sur Marble Street. Il était là, les mains dans les poches, une jambe appuyée contre le mur derrière lui. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et ses yeux fermés. Est-il nécessaire de dire que comme ça, il était absolument inaccessible et absolument canon ?

« Hey. » lançai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il se redressa immédiatement.

« Salut. »

Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre. Une gamine de douze ans s'en serait mieux sortie que moi…

« On y va ? » dis-je en désignant la porte.

« Je me demande ce que Newton va inventer pour la suite. » commenta-t-il en me tenant la porte ouverte.

Cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas peur qu'il me la referme à la figure. Mes réflexes s'émoussaient …

« Parce que tu crois qu'il peut trouver pire que ça ? » répondis-je.

« Venant de lui, tout est possible. »soupira-t-il.

Au total, nous étions dix, plus la prof. Nous avions chacun pris place devant un tour. J'étais encadrée par deux garçons. J'avais choisi cette place pour me faciliter les choses. Edward était assis juste derrière moi, en bonne compagnie lui aussi.

J'écoutais les indications que la prof nous donnait. La sensation que me procurait la terre glaise sous les doigts était répugnante. Nous devions réussir à former un vase. En théorie, ça avait l'air simple. En pratique, c'était autre chose. Je ne devais pas être la seule à ne pas y arriver, parce que j'entendis Edward lâcher un magnifique juron. Je me retournai vers lui en souriant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un air renfrogné.

« Rien. »

« Bah retourne-toi alors. »

Mon voisin de droite me donna un coup de coude. Du doigt, il me montra son œuvre. Ce crétin avait modelé un truc qui ressemblait à un phallus et me lançait des clins d'œil entendus.

Beurk !

Edward, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, ricanait dans mon dos. Je me retournai vivement vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil, jouant l'innocent. En levant les yeux au ciel, je repris ma place.

La prof passa parmi nous, en félicitant certains, en aidant les autres. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ma hauteur, elle resta quelques secondes sans voix.

« C'est euh…original…mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur mon tour.

« Un vase ? » proposai-je.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » se récria-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Edward éclata franchement de rire. Je fis volte face pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Je reçus une boulette de terre en pleine figure avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce crétin riait à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Tu me le paieras ! » rageai-je, ce qui ne fit que le faire rire encore plus.

Oh que oui, il allait me le payer. Sa soirée d'esclavage allait être très, très longue…

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. » me proposa mon voisin de gauche. »

« Je veux bien merci euh… »

« Kevin. » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Bella. »

Il se leva et vint se mettre derrière moi.

« Tu vois, Bella, tu mets ta main droite ici » m'indiqua-t-il, « et la gauche là. Ensuite, délicatement tu fais marcher le tour. »

Bon d'accord, je reconnaissais que Ghost n'avait pas menti, faire de la poterie à deux, c'était carrément sensuel. Kevin était plutôt joli garçon et avait des mains très douces. Après tout, j'étais venue là pour rencontrer quelqu'un, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Ah oui, c'est… beaucoup mieux. »

« Et encore, je ne t'ai montré que les trucs de base. »

Wow. Bella, reste calme, ne fiche pas tout en l'air.

« Tu veux bien me montrer le reste ? » minaudai-je comme jamais.

La technique fut efficace puisqu'il se pencha un peu plus sur moi. Sa bouche se trouvait à hauteur de mon oreille, me troublant.

Edward se racla violemment la gorge, brisant l'ambiance. Aussitôt, Kevin se recula et se rassit à sa place. Je serrai les poings de contrariété. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à la fin ? Est-ce que moi j'avais cassé son plan avec la blonde qui lui bavait dessus depuis le début ? Ca aussi, il allait me le payer.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans problèmes. Sauf que Kevin ne m'adressa plus la parole. Et voilà, c'était fichu. J'entendais Edward et sa poupée Barbie chuchoter et rigoler. S'il continuait, j'allais lui mettre le tour dans le …

« Le cours est fini, merci de votre attention ! » annonça joyeusement la prof.

Enfin, la soirée était finie …

« Bella, tu accepterais de me donner ton numéro ? » demanda Kevin, qui s'était levé.

« Tu veux mon numéro ? Pour quoi faire ? » répondis-je bêtement.

« Je me disais qu'on pouvait discuter des techniques de la poterie autour d'une verre. Enfin, si ça te dit… »

« D'accord. Je n'ai pas de stylo sur moi… »

Il me tendit son portable.

« Tu n'as qu'à l'enregister. »

« Bonne idée. »

Je le lui pris des mains et entrai mon numéro dans son répertoire. Je lui rendis son téléphone.

« Je t'appelle dans la semaine, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Il me fit un signe de la main avant de sortir. J'étais soufflée : moi, Bella Swan, j'avais réussi à donner mon numéro à un mec. La blonde d'Edward fit moins dans la dentelle, elle lui nota son numéro sur le bras avant de sortir en tordant des fesses. Classe jusqu'au bout…

Je suivis Edward dehors.

« La chasse à la dinde a été bonne à ce que je vois. » dis-je pour meubler la conversation.

J'aurais pu faire l'économie de cette sortie, je m'en rendis compte au sourire entendu qu'il m'adressa.

« Tu peux parler. Tu vas le revoir ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je me dis juste qu'une fois qu'il t'aura culbutée, tu seras peut-être de meilleure humeur ! »

Outrée par sa remarque, je me retrouvai sans voix. Mais il était bipolaire ou quoi ?

« Connard ! » beuglai-je avant de le planter là.

Mais pour qui il se prenait ? Oh, j'allais le faire plier et j'allai prendre un plaisir sadique à lui faire ravaler ses paroles !

**Bon, voilà la suite ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. La suite dès que je peux !**

**Ps : merci pour les reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 12

POV EDWARD

En entrant dans le bar d'Alec, je sentais une certaine angoisse me tordre l'estomac. Nous devions passer la soirée tous ensemble. Bella serait là. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la veille, précisément depuis qu'elle m'avait traité de connard. Ce soir, j'allais payer la facture de la fête foraine et de mon comportement lors de la séance de poterie.

Avoir peur d'une fille, c'était humiliant et affligeant. Jamais une fille ne m'avait foutu la trouille comme Bella. Je savais au plus profond de moi-même qu'elle allait prendre un plaisir sadique à me faire faire des trucs complètement tordus. Savoir que nous aurions un public ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de l'amadouer ou de différer ma punition, cette fille était têtue comme une mule. Ce soir, elle me tenait par les couilles : ou j'assumais d'avoir perdu ou je me défilais, passant pour un lâche et une poule mouillée devant mes amis. Et lui présenter des excuses était hors de question. Je préférais qu'on m'arrache la langue plutôt que de lui demander pardon. Je ne demandais jamais pardon, à qui que ce soit et je n'allais certainement pas commencer avec Bella.

Emmett me fit de grands signes. Ils s'étaient installés à notre table habituelle. Durant les deux minutes qui me furent nécessaires pour les rejoindre, Bella ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas l'esclave que tu as commandé, Bella ? » lança Jasper, provoquant l'hilarité de la tablée.

Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

« Tu leur as dit, j'en reviens pas ! »

« Comme si j'allais les priver de ce plaisir. Prêt pour une longue soirée … esclave ? » susurra Bella.

« Tu t'amuses, pas vrai ? »

« Comme une petite folle ! »

Rosalie gloussa.

« Nous aussi on peut s'en servir ? »

« Non ! » répondis-je en même temps que Bella.

Les autres nous regardaient avec étonnement. Sauf Jasper. Il avait son regard de « je sais qu'il y a anguille sous roche ». je décidai de l'ignorer.

« C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant d'être l'esclave de la sorcière de l'Est, hors de question d'obéir à ses copines ! »

Vu le regard froid que me jeta Bella, la traiter de sorcière venait d'alourdir encore ma peine.

« Esclave, j'ai soif. »

Je me levai en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Une bière. »

Je commençai à m'éloigner pour aller au bar quand Bella me rappela.

« Esclave, en fait je veux une tequila… non attends, une margarita. Ah non, plutôt un Cosmo. »

« Super. » grinçai-je.

Au bout de trois pas, elle me héla une nouvelle fois.

« Finalement, je prendrai une bière ! »

Je me retournai pour la fusiller du regard. Cette pimbêche avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux me défiant de l'envoyer promener et de perdre la face. Je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus de retour avec la fameuse bière.

« Ah quand même, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser mourir de soif. »

« Si seulement ça pouvait arriver ... Merci aurait aussi fait l'affaire. » fis-je remarquer.

« On ne remercie pas un esclave, esclave. » répliqua Bella avant de m'ignorer complètement.

Malgré l'envie folle que j'avais de lui faire avaler sa bière par les trous de nez, je m'assis à côté de Jasper tandis que Bella reprenait sa conversation avec les filles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour te retrouver dans ce pétrin ? » se moqua gentiment mon meilleur ami.

« Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bella nous a dit que tu serais à ses ordres toute la soirée mais pas pourquoi. »

Je me passai la main sur le visage.

« J'ai perdu un foutu pari, voilà comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là. »

« C'était quoi le pari ? » demanda Emmett.

« Calamity Jane ici présente m'a défié au tir à la carabine et j'ai perdu. »

Bella interrompit sa conversation et se tourna vers moi.

« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je me servirai de toi comme cible vivante. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. La question d'Alice nous fit rompre ce contact visuel.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si Bella gagnait tu jouais à l'esclave. Elle aurait du faire quoi si elle avait perdu ? »

Sa question innocente fit rougit Bella autant qu'elle me fit sourire. Oserait-elle la ramener encore si je dévoilais son gage ? L'embarras qui s'affichait sur son visage me suffisait pour le moment, je garderai des munitions pour notre prochaine bataille.

« Je ne sais plus. De toute façon, on s'en fiche, c'est moi qui ai perdu, non ? »

Bella sembla soulagée. Elle ne dit rien mais me fit un petit sourire qui disparut si vite que je cru l'avoir imaginé.

« Tu t'es fait battre par une fille ? » dit Emmett avant de se mettre à hurler de rire.

Le coup de coude que Rosalie lui envoya coupa immédiatement son rire.

« Aie ! Mais ça va pas ! ça fait mal ! » se plaignit-il en se frottant les côtes.

« Emmett, chéri, tu joues au football américain. Arrête de pleurnicher pour une pichenette. » claqua Rosalie sans s'émouvoir. Ca t'apprendra à ne pas garder dans ta tête de crétin tes remarques machistes. »

Voir un mec de la carrure d'Emmett se faire remettre à sa place par une fille était juste trop bon. Tout le monde riait sauf le principal intéressé, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe sous le regard hilare de sa copine. Finalement, Rosalie eut pitié de lui. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et pas dans un bar bondé un samedi soir. A vomir.

« Arrête de bouder, mon cœur… » roucoula Rosalie.

« C'est de ta faute aussi, ma puce… »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, elle aussi dégoûtée par cet élan de guimauve.

« Ne joue pas les rabats-joie, Bella. » la tança gentiment Alice, à qui les grimaces de Bella n'avaient pas échappé.

« Je n'ai rien dit, je te signale. » se défendit Bella.

Alice lui adressa un sourire affectueux et Bella lui tapota la main.

J'avais le sentiment d'assister probablement à ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une marque d'affection de la part de Bella. L'attachement que Bella avait pour Alice et Rosalie sautait aux yeux. Je me rappelai que Bella m'avait dit qu'en dehors de ses deux amies et de ses parents, elle n'avait personne. Alice et Rosalie étaient la faiblesse de Bella. Sa mise au point avec Jasper et Emmett au début de leurs relations avec les filles en avaient été l'illustration. Elle encaissait sans rien dire ce qui la concernait mais si vous aviez le malheur de vous en prendre aux gens qu'elle aimait, elle était capable de sortir un fusil et de vous achever.

Bella retira sa main très vite et la reposa sur ses genoux. Elle remarqua soudain que je l'observais depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ses traits se durcirent un peu.

« Esclave, je veux une autre bière. »

Serrant les dents, je me levai pour aller la lui chercher.

« Prends-en deux ! » cria-t-elle dans mon dos.

Bella attrapa les deux bières que je lui tendais. Lorsque je fus assis, elle m'en tendit une, sans rien dire puis me tourna le dos, me prenant au dépourvu.

«Kevin a appelé ? » demanda Rosalie.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Bella, qui fixait sa bouteille de bière.

« Non. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.»

« Y a des tas d'autres poissons dans l'océan, Bella. »

Bella leva les yeux vers Alice qui venait de lâcher cette remarque pragmatique.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je dis qu'il n'y a pas que ce Kevin dans la nature. On doit juste te trouver un autre mec pour t'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Alice ! » s'écria Rosalie.

Alice fit la grimace.

« Rose, on en a déjà discuté. L'abstinence, c'est malsain. »

Bella se redressa sur sa chaise, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et j'étais heureux de ne pas être la cible des foudres de Bella.

« Oh parce que vous parlez de ma vie sexuelle dans mon dos ? Magnifique ! »

« De ta non vie sexuelle apparemment. » précisa Emmett.

« La ferme Emmett ! » s'écrièrent-elles toutes en même temps.

Mon meilleur ami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« J'en reviens pas. » souffla Bella.

« Je vous parle bien de la mienne, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. » balança Alice.

Jasper me lança un regard paniqué.

« Alice, euh… » commença Jasper mais les filles l'ignorèrent.

« Tu noteras qu'on ne t'a jamais demandé de compte rendu détaillé. » railla Bella.

« Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, à qui d'autre je pourrais en parler ? » s'étonna Alice.

« A personne ? » suggéra Jasper dans le vide puisqu'aucune des filles ne lui prêtaient attention.

« Les filles, on se calme. » raisonna Rosalie.

Elle se tourna vers Bella.

« Bella, c'est juste que parfois on se fait du souci pour toi. Depuis…depuis Jake, tu n'es sortie avec personne. On ne pensait pas à mal, je te jure, mais on tient beaucoup à toi et on aimerait te voir aussi heureuse qu'Alice et moi nous le sommes maintenant. »

Le visage de Bella se détendit légèrement.

« Mais je suis heureuse. »

Alice grimaça.

« Et vous savez ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureuse ? » demanda Bella.

« Quoi ? » répondit Alice.

« Une autre bière ! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent toutes les trois pour aller chercher les fameuses bières, nous laissant comme trois abrutis.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Ces filles sont vraiment tarées. » lâchai-je.

« Alice leur raconte tout. Je n'en reviens pas ! » pesta Jasper.

« Tu crois que Rosalie aussi leur déballe tout ? » voulut savoir Emmett.

« Ca se pourrait bien. » dit Jasper, lugubre.

« Encore heureux que nous ne passiez pas votre temps à essayer de me caser, les gars. Je crois que je vous aurais tués depuis longtemps. » ricanai-je.

« Contrairement à Alice et Rosalie, nous, on a jeté l'éponge. » fit Jasper.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le tour que prenait cette conversation. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Bella.

POV BELLA

Une bière dans chaque main, nous retournâmes à notre table. Soudain, l'atmosphère qui y régnait me sembla pesante. Rosalie s'était installée sur les genoux d'Emmett, imitant la position d'Alice et Jasper. Hors de question que je tienne la chandelle.

« Esclave, j'ai envie de jouer au billard ! » ordonnai-je à Edward.

Celui-ci se leva et je le suivis dans le fond du bar, où se trouvaient les deux tables de billard. Sans rien dire, il me tendit une queue de billard. Il ôta le triangle autour des boules.

« Tu veux commencer ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non, vas-y. »

« La jaune dans le coin droit. »

Edward se pencha pour ajuster son tir, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses, moulées dans un Levi's. Incapable de détourner les yeux, j'entendis le bruit mat de la boule lorsqu'elle tomba dans le trou. Presque aussitôt, Edward se redressa. Je m'empressai de regarder ailleurs, priant pour que mes joues ne soient pas trop rouges. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Edward me prenne en flagrant délit de matage pour que cette soirée qui devait être super drôle ne se transforme en totale humiliation.

« La rouge à gauche. »

Edward reprit la position. Cette fois-ci, mes yeux se posèrent sur le haut de son dos. j'étais hypnotisée par le jeu des muscles sous son t-shirt blanc. Il lâcha un juron en constatant qu'il avait manqué son tir.

« A toi. »

Je m'approchai de la table. Edward alla s'appuyer nonchalamment à l'autre bout de la table, juste en face de moi.

« La bleu dans le coin droit. » dis-je sans le regarder.

Je me penchai sur la table, m'efforçant d'oublier la présence d'Edward. Je fis glisser la queue de billard plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas rater mon coup. La boule fila directement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais annoncé plus tôt. Fermant les yeux, j'attendais les moqueries d'Edward mais je n'entendis rien. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, son regard vert intense percuta le mien. Au bout d'interminables secondes, il rompit le contact visuel et s'approcha de moi.

« A mon tour. » dit-il d'une voix douce qui me donna des frissons.

Je me déplaçai pour le laisser jouer. J'avançai à l'autre bout de la table. Tournant le dos à Edward, j'appuyai mes fesses contre le rebord de la table et observai de loin Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Mes amies étaient tellement heureuses depuis qu'elles avaient Jasper et Emmett dans leur vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Rosalie avait dit plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles se fassent du souci pour moi. Je refusais d'être l'ombre sur leur tableau. Elles méritaient d'êtres heureuses et elles avaient tout pour l'être et je briserai quiconque se mettra en travers de leurs chemins. Contempler leur bonheur me donnait l'illusion que moi aussi, un jour, je le serai.

Je ne leur aurais dit pour rien au monde mais j'étais vexée et déçue de ne pas avoir eu d'appel de Kévin. A l'issue de la soirée du cours de poterie, mis à part la sortie d'Edward plus que vexante, j'avais été plutôt flattée que Kevin prenne mon numéro de téléphone. A cet instant, j'avais dû avoir l'air d'une collégienne qui décroche son premier rencard. Qu'est-ce que j'avais cru, hein ? Qu'un type sorti de nulle part qui m'avait vue deux heures pouvait s'intéresser à moi ? Que j'allais enfin rencontrer ce crétin de prince charmant et qu'il allait m'emmener sur son cheval blanc dans son château où j'allais vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

L'ironie avait voulu que Newton me refile sa série d'articles sur comment trouver l'amour. Autant demander à miss Univers se décrocher le prix Nobel de chimie.

« Tu comptes me laisser finir la partie tout seul ? » fit Edward dans mon dos.

« Pour un esclave, je te trouve un peu directif. » dis-je en me retournant.

« Bah, j'ai toujours eu un sale caractère. » répondit-il avec un sourire insolent.

« Sans blague ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Encore que niveau sale caractère, tu n'as rien à m'envier. »

Je perdis l'envie de rire.

« Je sais bien ce que tout le monde pense de moi. » soufflai-je.

« Je ne me fie jamais à ce que pensent les gens. » répondit-il doucement.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

Il cala la queue de billard contre la table et s'appuya sur ses coudes, toute son attention focalisée sur moi.

« Tu ne penses pas que je suis une ratée ? » laissai-je échapper.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une ratée, Bella. Pour une peste oui mais jamais pour une ratée. Qui t'a mis ça en tête ? »

Je me sentis rougir.

« Euh des gens… »

« Bella. » insista-t-il.

Je déglutis avant de répondre.

« Jacob …et les filles au journal… »

« Bella, Bella…ces filles ont un cerveau pour dix. Quant à ton ex, le si peu que je sais de lui me laisse penser qu'il remporterait la palme de la débilité. Tu ne devrais pas croire ce qu'ils disent. Tu n'es pas une ratée, je t'assure. »

Nous restâmes immobiles quelques instants, son regard soutenant le mien. Wow, Edward Cullen venait de me remonter le moral en me faisant un compliment, et pas n'importe lequel compliment. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si Edward avait été insultant, j'aurais du quoi lui dire pour le rembarrer mais là, face à sa gentillesse, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Oh. »

Bravo Bella. Quel sens de la répartie.

Edward se redressa et récupéra la queue de billard.

« C'était à toi de jouer. » dit-il en se reculant.

Nous finîmes la partie. Edward n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de moi parce que j'avais raté pratiquement tous les coups. Moi aussi je riais parce que je savais que j'avais joué comme un pied alors que lui avait gagné la partie haut la main.

Nous rejoignîmes, toujours en plaisantant et en riant, nos amis. Ils cessèrent de parler en nous voyant arriver.

« Pas de blessé ? » demanda Jasper.

Edward me regarda, aussi largué que moi.

« Euh non… »

Jasper se tourna vers Emmett.

« Tu me dois 20 billets mon pote ! » s'écria Jasper joyeusement.

« Putain ! » jura Emmett tout en tendant 20 dollars à Jasper.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? » demandai-je à Edward en me penchant légèrement vers lui.

« Je t'avais prévenue, ces gars sont insortables ! » répondit-il avec humour.

Je lui souris.

« Et merde ! »

Alice tendit la main vers Rosalie.

« 20 billets ma belle ! »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et donna elle aussi 20 dollars à Alice.

« Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? »

« On a parié sur vous. » avoua Rosalie, penaude.

« Pardon ? » fit Edward.

« Emmett a parié que Bella allait finir par te frapper avec la queue de billard et moi que tu te disputerais avec elle. » confessa ma meilleure amie.

Je me passai la main sur le visage. Mais ils avaient tous perdu la boule ou quoi ?

« Vous êtes sérieusement dérangés, vous en avez conscience ? »

« Dit la fille qui s'est offert un esclave pour la soirée. » commenta Jasper malicieusement.

« Hey ! » fis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

Immédiatement, le fou rire nous gagna tous. Nous nous étions rassis avec les autres.

« Esclave… » dis-je d'une voix trainante.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

« J'ai faim. »

« Bella, c'est un bar, pas un restaurant. » m'expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais une folle échappée de l'asile.

« N'empêche que j'ai faim. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'invite à dîner non plus ! » ricana-t-il.

« Chiche ! » fut tout ce que mon abruti de cerveau trouva à dire.

Gros silence. Malgré moi, je venais de lancer un défi à Edward, encore, et en public.

Il me regarda un moment, son regard vert insondable. Il me fit un sourire en coin avant de se lever.

« Je serai un bien piètre esclave si je n'obéissais pas à un tel ordre. »

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Je lançai un regard paniqué à Rosalie, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules dans un geste d'encouragement. Alice pouffait comme une idiote contre l'épaule de Jasper.

« Tu as faim oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Edward derrière moi.

J'avais lancé le gant et Edward l'avait ramassé avec brio. Il ne me restait plus qu'à assumer mes bêtises.

« Euh…j'arrive. »

Je mis ma veste et attrapai mon sac. Sans un regard en arrière vers mes amis, je suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte et la referma dès que je fus installée dans sa voiture. Nous roulâmes une dizaine de minutes avant que je prenne la parole.

« Alors, dans quel restaurant tu m'emmènes ? »

« Finalement, on ne va plus au restaurant. »

Je commençai à paniquer. Edward avait parfois des réactions qui me dépassaient complètement.

« Où on va alors ? »

« Chez moi. »

« Chez toi ? » répétai-je d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

« Tu as dit que tu avais faim et je sais cuisiner. Donc on va chez moi. » dit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en bas de son immeuble. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main pour sortir de sa voiture. Il garda ma main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Tu me fais confiance, Bella ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. » chuchotai-je, provoquant de nouveau son sourire en coin.

Sans rien répondre, d'une main posée dans le bas de mon dos, il me poussa faire l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il n'enleva sa main que pour déverrouiller la porte de son appartement. Il m'aida à enlever ma veste, qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis il se rendit dans sa cuisine, me laissant plantée là comme une idiote.

Allez Bella, il ne va rien t'arriver. C'est Edward, le plus grand crétin que la terre ait jamais porté et le coureur de jupons le plus célèbre de Seattle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un dîner et je savais ce que je faisais. Edward était peut-être gentil et sexy en diable et drôle et il portait le Levi's comme personne mais c'était aussi un collectionneur, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine.

Edward avait sorti deux bières de son frigo. D'un geste habile, il les décapsula à l'aide du rebord du plan de travail avant de m'en tendre une. Il sortit ensuite quelques aliments. Il attrapa une planche à découper et un couteau et se mit à hacher finement des tomates. Je me hissai sur le plan de travail et l'observai.

« Je ne me doutais pas que tu savais cuisiner. Je crois que tu es le premier homme que je vois faire la cuisine. »

Edward sourit.

« Je suis fils unique. Mon père a tenu à m'apprendre à jouer au baseball, ma mère à cuisiner. Je dirai presque que j'excellais dans les deux. »

« Tu ne te demandes jamais ce que serait ta vie si tu avais pu continuer le baseball ? »

Edward but une gorgée de bière et reposa sa bouteille sur le comptoir.

« Au début, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Après l'accident, je suis resté un mois à l'hôpital et j'ai passé deux mois dans un centre de rééducation. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que je devais voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Ressasser le passer ne t'apporte jamais rien de bien, crois-moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre conscience de ça ? »

« Ma mère. Un jour, je me suis disputé avec elle à propos de ça mais je suis allée trop loin. Elle m'a donné une gifle. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait levé la main sur moi. Ca m'a calmé. Elle m'a aidé à intégrer le journalisme à la fac et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. »

Je méditai ses paroles. Edward se révélait bien plus profond que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Finalement, lui et moi, on n'était pas si différents. A cet instant, je réalisai que depuis que nous étions seuls, tout le délire autour de la soirée d'esclavage d'Edward pour me venger s'était envolé. Nous n'étions plus qu'Edward et Bella et cela me donnait la chair de poule, sans que je sache si c'était bien ou mal de ressentir ça.

« J'y arrive pas. » avouai-je.

« Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? »

« A voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. A ne plus penser à Jacob. A séduire un homme. »

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué. » répondit-il catégorique.

« Parle pour toi. »

Il posa le couteau et s'essuya les mains.

« Je t'assure, Bella. »

J'eus un rire sans joie.

« Alors quoi ? Il suffit que je prenne des cours et tous mes problèmes s'envoleront ? Pitié ! »

Edward m'observa des pieds à la tête avant de se focaliser sur mon visage.

« Je peux t'apprendre. »

« Pardon ? »

Il appuya sa hanche contre le plan de travail et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans me quitter des yeux.

« Bella, je peux t'apprendre. »

« Tu veux m'apprendre à séduire les hommes ? » répétai-je, éberluée.

« C'est ce que je viens de te dire. »

La situation m'échappait complètement. Il enleva la bouteille de bière que je serrais au point d'avoir les jointures des mains blanches.

« Première leçon : rester cool. »

Bordel de merde, je viens d'engager Edward Cullen, l'homme qui s'était envoyé la moitié de la population féminine de Seattle, pour m'apprendre à séduire les hommes …

**Et là, ça se complique pour tous les deux !**

**A très vite ! **


	13. Chapter 13

POV EDWARD

« Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ferais mieux de rentrer… » Commença Bella.

« Quoi, tu te défiles ? » la narguai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte maintenant, pas alors que je tenais ma revanche dans la main. Cette peste me faisait tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion et la soirée de ce soir avait été l'apothéose. Je devais toutefois reconnaître que je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus dure que ça avec moi. J'avais survécu à ma brève expérience de l'esclavage sans trop de mal. Jasper et Emmett s'étaient bien foutus de moi mais venant de ces deux idiots, je n'en attendais pas moins. Si l'un des deux avait été à ma place, je pense que j'aurais agi de la même manière.

Bella me regarda noir.

« Je ne me défile pas. Je te dis juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Donc tu te défiles, c'est bien ce que je dis. »

Bella soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Très bien ! » dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans mon canapé. « Apprends-moi à draguer. »

« Ca ne s'apprend pas en fait. » répondis-je.

Je savourai durant quelques secondes la tête que faisait Bella.

« Si c'est pour te payer ma tête, Edward, ce n'est p… »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Bella, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à draguer. »

Elle me fixa en fronçant ses sourcils. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

« Je vais t'apprendre à _te faire_ draguer, nuance. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Je savourai sa colère et décidai d'en rajouter un peu.

« Bella, dès qu'un mec s'approche de toi, tu as l'air de vouloir ou l'égorger ou te barrer en courant. Crois-moi, ça refroidit tous les mecs ce genre de réaction. »

Elle me lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas à ce que je venais de lui dire. Je ne prenais pas de gants, j'en avais conscience mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Donc, si tu veux qu'un homme vienne vers toi, il faut tu aies l'air aimable et avenant. »

« Donc, tu ne vas que vers les pétasses qui ont l'air «aimable » ? » persifla-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Je soupirai, exaspéré.

« Tu vois, tu recommences ! J'essaye de te filer un coup de main et toi tu me rembarres. Et puis, sans te vexer, toi et moi, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie.»

Bella rougit avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle se mit à triturer dans tous les sens.

« Je suis un cas désespéré, Edward. »

A cet instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable et surtout de me demander dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourré, à croire que c'était devenu ma spécialité depuis que Newton nous avait entraînés dans cette histoire.

« Mais non » la rassurai-je. « Bon, admettons que tu es dans un bar, assise à une table toute seule. » dis-je en me levant et en m'éloignant du canapé. « Je viens te parler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'abord ? »

Bella me regarda, incertaine.

« Euh…je te souris ? » hasarda-t-elle.

« Bonne idée. Ensuite je propose de t'offrir un verre. Ta réponse ? »

« Si le mien est vide, j'accepte. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Tu m'invites à le boire avec toi, idiote ! »

« Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Je soupirai mais malgré moi je souris. Sa maladresse et son côté un peu bourru me touchaient plus que cela n'aurait du le faire. Il était temps de passer à quelque chose de plus délicat et qui était carrément une mission suicide pour quiconque connaissait la demoiselle. Risquant le tout pour le tout, je quittai le canapé et fis face à Bella. Je lui tendis la main.

« Lève-toi, Bella. »

Elle mit sa main dans la mienne. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, ce qui était un signe de nervosité. A force de passer du temps avec elle, j'avais pu noter deux ou trois détail du genre. Je savais par exemple que dès qu'une conversation l'embarrassait, elle jouait avec ses cheveux ou encore qu'elle grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'Alice la menaçait d'une journée de shopping. Comment j'avais pu remarquer tout ça et m'en souvenir avec une précision stupéfiante, ça, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Et quelque chose de flippant aussi. Jamais je ne m'étais intéressé suffisamment à une fille pour en apprendre autant sur elle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'emballage et ça me suffisait. La fille pouvait être demeurée au possible ou très intelligente, je m'en foutais royalement tant que j'arrivais à la mettre dans mon lit avant la fin de la soirée, ce que je réussissais à tous les coups. L'univers avait un drôle de sens de l'humour quand même : je me souvenais de détails insignifiants à propos d'une fille que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

J'attrapai la télécommande de ma chaine hifi sur la table basse.

« Je disais donc, un type te demande de danser avec lui. Comme tu es une fille polie, gentille et sérieusement en manque, on va dire que tu acceptes. »

Sur la dernière partie de ma phrase, Bella tiqua mais se contenta de me fusiller du regard.

Je mis en marche la chaine et la musique emplit mon appartement.

**Never let me go – Florence and the Machine**

Bella fixait ses pieds, ses bras pendant le long de son corps. Je pris sa main droite et la plaquai sur une de mes hanches. Je plaçai la main gauche à hauteur de mon épaule. Tout doucement, une de mes mains se posa sur le corps de Bella pour la rapprocher de moi. De l'autre, je relevai le visage de Bella afin que nos regards se croisent. Ses épaules étaient crispées, ses bras raides. Voulant tester ses réactions, je fis glisser une de mes mains plus bas que nécessaire. Bella réagit au quart de tour et j'eus tout juste le temps de parer le coup de coude qu'elle s'apprêtait à me donner.

« Casser les côtes d'un homme pendant qu'il danse avec toi ne t'aidera pas à conclure avec lui.» fis-je remarquer.

« Désolée. Réflexe… »

Nous reprîmes notre position initiale. Bella me laissait la guider au rythme de la musique. Plus la musique avançait, plus Bella se détendait. L'avoir dans mes bras, collée à moi, c'était très agréable. Je n'aurais pas du ressentir ça mais j'en avais assez de me demander ce que je devais ou non ressentir quand Bella était près de moi. Ma raison foutait le camp dès que Bella était dans un rayon de moins d'un kilomètre. Autant dire que plus elle était près de moi, plus je me comportais comme un idiot.

Et là ma raison devait vraiment m'avoir lâché parce que ce que je m'entendis dire à Bella était une énorme erreur que j'allais payer tôt ou tard.

« Bella, rappelle toi que je fais ça pour t'aider. Ne me frappe pas. » la prévins-je.

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te frappe ? »

« Pour ça. » soufflai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella mit quelques secondes à réagir. Je me préparais à recevoir une gifle à m'en décoller le cerveau mais au lieu de ça, elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'attira encore plus près d'elle. Le frottement de ses ongles sur mon cuir chevelu me fit perdre le peu de sang-froid et de raison qu'il me restait. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent. La langue de Bella rencontra la mienne et le baiser timide que nous échangions devint explosif. Mes doigts remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella. L'une se lova contre sa joue, l'autre s'enroula autour de son cou.

Je rompis le baiser le premier. Nous étions tous les essoufflés. Et stupéfaits. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Gênée, Bella se recula un peu. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« D'ac…d'accord. Je crois que je maîtrise la partie du…euh… »

Mal à l'aise, je sortis la première bêtise qui me passa par la tête.

« Echange de salive ? » proposai-je.

Vu la tête de Bella, j'aurais mieux fait de la boucler. Elle se rassit dans le canapé et s'abandonna dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Et en admettant que ça marche, là, ton truc…qu'est-ce que je fais après ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Après ? » répétai-je en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

« Après avoir …conclu… ma plus longue relation c'était Jake et on sait tous les deux comment ça a fini. »

J'eus un sourire un peu désabusé.

« Sur ce coup là, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'ai pas de relation. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de relation ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas un grand fan de l'engagement. »

Bella se tourna complètement vers moi et me scruta attentivement.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux, Edward ? »

Question piège. Je tentai de m'en sortir avec une pirouette.

« Je tombe amoureux tous les soirs. C'est plutôt cool. »

« C'est pas de l'amour ça. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Une preuve de ton manque de discernement. » dit-elle en riant.

« Jolie façon de dire que, comment dis-tu…je saute sur tout ce qui a un vagin, une perruque blonde et le Q.I d'une huître. »

Bella se cacha derrière ses mains, elle riait toujours.

« Oh merde, tu te souviens de ça ! »

J'éclatai de rire moi aussi.

« Je reconnais que parfois, j'exagère un peu. » avoua-t-elle.

« Un peu ? »

« Toi, tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec Rosalie et Alice. Si tu trouves que moi j'exagère, tu n'as rien vu, Edward ! »

« Dois-je craindre pour la vie des deux clowns qui me servent de meilleurs amis ? »

« Juste pour leur santé mentale. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Bella regarda sa montre.

« Il est tard, je vais y aller. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » proposai-je.

Elle se leva et remis sa veste.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais appeler un taxi. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Edward, je suis une grande fille. » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et je sais me défendre. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Et je te rappelle qu'on a un article à écrire. »

« Oh, je l'avais oublié celui-là. »

« Newton ne nous oublie pas, lui. »

« Pas faux. »

Je m'approchai d'elle. Nos regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance que ses yeux marrons. Bella s'avança rapidement vers moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de se reculer.

« Merci pour …euh…enfin, merci. »

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Je ne refermai la porte qu'une fois Bella hors de vue. En tirant le verrou, je me rendis compte que nous avions complètement oublié le dîner. Une fois encore, Bella m'avait fait perdre le sens des réalités et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais lutté vaillamment pour le conserver…

* * *

POV BELLA

Nous étions dimanche matin. J'envoyai un mail à Newton contenant mon article, que je venais juste de terminer. Une fois le mail parti, je me laissai aller contre le dossier de ma chaise. La soirée d'hier me hantait. Une fois de plus, j'avais embrassé Edward. J'aurais dû lui donner une gifle à l'instant même où sa bouche s'était posée sur la mienne mais mon cerveau avait implosé pile à ce moment-là. La leçon avait été édifiante mais contrairement à ce qu'Edward croyait, il ne m'avait pas appris à bien me comporter avec un garçon. Non, sans le vouloir, il m'avait appris qu'être à proximité de lui était dangereux pour ma santé mentale. Et pour mon cœur. Avec des techniques pareilles et idiote comme je l'étais, j'étais capable de m'amouracher de ce crétin et de souffrir. J'avais assez donné avec Jake.

Comme tous les dimanches, je téléphonai à mon père. Je n'avais pas rendu visite à Charlie depuis presque deux ans. Nos jours de congés ne correspondaient presque jamais. En tant que chef de police, il travaillait les week-ends et même pendant les fêtes. Quant à moi, mes reportages sur des sujets qui n'intéressaient personne monopolisaient parfois mes week-ends. Nous nous téléphonions souvent pour essayer de rattraper tout le temps que nous ne pouvions passer ensemble. Je n'aimais pas ça. Charlie est incapable de tenir une maison. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à l'état de sa maison, de son linge et surtout de sa cuisine.

« Allo ? »

« Charlie, c'est moi. »

« Salut chérie. Ça va ? »

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« Oh bah tu sais la routine. » répondit-il dans un petit rire. « Forks est très calme en ce moment. »

« Charlie, Forks est _toujours_ calme. » me moquai-je.

« C'est ce que je dis. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Et tu manges bien ? » m'enquis-je.

Mon père soupira.

« Bella, j'ai passé l'âge qu'on me dise ce que je dois manger. »

« Charlie, ton médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses plus attention à ce que tu manges. »

« Mon médecin est un rabat-joie. » marmonna-t-il.

« Charlie ! »

« Bella, je te promets que je fais attention. Je mange des tas de trucs verts infâmes, j'ai fait mon deuil des pizzas de Gino et du beurre de cacahouète. »

« Et les hamburgers ? »

« Quoi les hamburgers ? »

« Tu leur as fait tes adieux j'espère ! »

« Ce fut le moment le plus triste de ma vie. Ça et quand tu m'as dit que je ne ressemblais pas à Jason Statham. » Dit-il d'une voix mélodramatique.

Encore une fois je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. »

« Les enfants sont ingrats. Et toi, quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh, rien de plus que la dernière fois. »

« Les filles vont bien ? »

Charlie adorait Alice et Rosalie.

« Très bien. Elles …elles sont en couple maintenant, alors… »

« En couple ? Comme … ensemble ? » Fit-il, perplexe.

Je me tapai le front, désespérée.

« Mais non pas ensemble ensemble. Elles ont un petit ami. Chacune. »

« Oh, d'accord. Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, jeune file. Je suis flic, je te rappelle. Et aussi ton père, accessoirement. »

« Charlie, je… »

« Jake est un trou du cul. Ça ne veut pas dire que tous les hommes sont pareils. »

Devinez de qui je tiens mon franc-parler…

« Bella, chérie, je veux des petits enfants. Pourquoi tu ne te trouverais pas un gentil garçon ? Il doit bien y en avoir à Seattle qui te plaisent. »

Effectivement, il y en avait un qui me plaisait sauf qu'il est allergique à toute forme de relation qui excède 24 heures. Le seul moyen de faire lâcher le morceau à Charlie était de le provoquer. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

« Je peux avoir des enfants sans avoir d'homme dans ma vie. Il y a une banque du sperme en ville. » Suggérai-je en souriant.

« Une banque du sp…Bella ! Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça… »

« A plus tard Charlie. Je t'aime ! » Chantonnai-je avant de raccrocher.

Parler à mon père m'avait fait du bien. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai mon vieux Levi's, un T-shirt à l'effigie des Guns and Roses et mon sweat gris à capuche. J'ouvris mon frigo pour préparer mon déjeuner. Hormis un pot de confiture et un yaourt périmé, il était vide. J'haussai les épaules et décidai d'aller déjeuner au restaurant italien sur la 24ème rue. J'attrapai mes clés de voiture et sortis en claquant la porte de mon appartement.

J'avais découvert le Toscano tout à fait par hasard lorsque j'avais débarqué à Seattle. Leurs lasagnes étaient à tomber par terre. Au début, j'y allais presque tous les jours. Désormais, je venais au moins une fois par mois.

Je garais ma voiture en face du restaurant. Dès que je mis les pieds dans le Toscano, Arturo, le gérant, sorti de derrière son comptoir et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il me rappelait beaucoup mon père.

« Bellissima ! »

« Salut Arturo. »

« C'est tout ? Des semaines sans venir me voir et juste 'salut Arturo' ? »

Je l'embrassai sur son front dégarni. Il me fit un grand sourire avant de me libérer.

« C'est mieux. Reste ici, Bellissima, je vais voir si ta table est libre. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'observais le décor que je connaissais par cœur lorsqu'une voix arrogante et moqueuse que je ne connaissais que trop bien se fit entendre dans mon dos.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis. »

« Dans tes rêves, abru… »

Je me retournai et tombait nez à nez avec Edward et, au vu de la ressemblance, ses parents.

« …ti. » finis-je lamentablement.

Ce crétin arborait ce fichu sourire en coin, qui donnait aussi bien l'envie de le frapper que de l'embrasser. Là maintenant, je lui aurais volontiers fracassé le crâne.

« Je suis arrivée la première, je te signale. » rétorquai-je, lui faisant perdre son sourire à la noix.

Nous nous affrontions du regard. Même le dimanche, mon karma craignait.

Son père lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Je l'aurais presque applaudi. Edward me lança un regard noir avant de prendre la parole.

« Papa, Maman, je vous présente Bella, la fille de Satan. Satan Junior, mes parents Esmée et Carlisle. »

« Je suis rassurée. » dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

Edward fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« De quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais des problèmes relationnels parce que tu venais d'une autre planète mais tu as des parents auxquels tu ressembles physiquement, preuve que tu es humain. Donc, il ne reste qu'une seule explication : tu es un abruti. » Conclus-je en souriant, ravie de voir que lui ne riait pas mais alors pas du tout.

Le regard de ses parents passaient de lui à moi, suivant notre joute verbale, qui comme toujours était divertissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

Alors là, c'était trop facile.

« Edward, nous sommes dans un lieu où il y a des tables, des chaises, des couverts et un cuisinier. Je peux me tromper, hein, mais je dirai que nous sommes dans un restaurant et que je viens pour manger. »

« Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ? » lança son père, jovial.

« Hein ? » fis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

« Edward, on ne dit pas 'hein', c'est mal poli. » le réprimanda son père avec un grand sourire.

Je sentais que j'allais beaucoup m'amuser, faire payer à Edward toutes ces années de moqueries, le tout en profitant de la cuisien d'Arturo.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondis-je avec un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.

J'expliquai à Arturo, lorsqu'il revint, que j'allais déjeuner avec les Cullen. Il nous désigna une table pour quatre dans le fond du restaurant.

Arturo repartit pour aller chercher les cartes après nous avoir apporté à boire. Edward et son père se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient la même forme du visage, le même sourire en coin et le même regard pétillant. En revanche, il tenait ses yeux verts et ses cheveux de sa mère, qui était une des plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vu. Edward saisit son verre et prit une gorgée d'eau. Depuis que nous avions pris place à table, elle ne m'avait pas quittée du regard. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle faisait ça méchamment, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle se posait des questions sur les rapports entre Edward et moi. Je décidai de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Je ne couche pas avec lui. » lançai tout-à-trac.

Edward en recracha sa boisson.

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il, indigné. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Je réponds à la question que ta mère se pose depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Et depuis quand tu es télépathe ? »

Son père secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faussement affligé.

« Edward, malgré tes talents de séducteurs, tu ne connais rien aux femmes ! »

« Donc vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? » reprit Esmée.

« Non. » répondis-je calmement.

« Pourquoi ? » continua-t-elle.

« J'aime à croire que je suis plus intelligente que toutes les autres idiotes qui sont passées dans son lit. » répliquai-je.

Esmée me fit un grand sourire. J'avais donc eu raison, elle se posait des questions sur la relation entre son fils et moi.

« Mais vous vous écoutez là ? Ca vous dérangerait de changer de sujet ? » S'écria Edward.

« Le risotto est délicieux, tu devrais l'essayer Edward. »

Ma réplique eut le don de lui clouer le bec et de faire rire ses parents.

Arturo revint prendre notre commande et s'éclipsa en cuisine. Evidemment, Edward n'avait pas suivi mon conseil et avait choisi une pizza, comme son père. Esmée avait demandé une salade César et moi des lasagnes.

« Et donc, si vous ne couchez pas ensemble, où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » s'enquit Carlisle.

« Papa ! » protesta Edward.

« On travaille ensemble au journal. » frépondis-je.

« Le journalisme vous plait ? »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup. »

« Vous rédigez quel genre d'articles ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement intéressée.

« Bella s'occupe des faits divers. » répondit Edward à ma place. « Dans les dernières pages, après l'horoscope je crois. Je ne lis jamais jusque là, alors j'en suis pas sûr… »

Il avait dit ça avec une telle condescendance que j'en restais sans voix. Je savais bien que peu de gens accordaient de l'importance à mon travail mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Edward me ferait ce coup-là. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me rabaisserait comme il venait de le faire.

Edward venait de taper là où ça faisait mal et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il savait que je souffrais de ne pas avoir la même reconnaissance que les autres journalistes au journal. Il était au courant que ma participation à la série d'articles Perfect Match était la clé pour que je sorte du placard à balais qui me servait de bureau et que je publie dans les pages littéraires. Il avait agit sciemment et je le détestais pour ça.

Edward avait décidé de m'ignorer. Ses parents étaient des gens adorables. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment des gens si gentils et si prévenants avaient pu engendrer un tel crétin.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce restaurant, Bella ? » me demanda Esmée.

« C'est mon préféré. »

« Oh, c'est drôle, c'est aussi le restaurant préféré d'Edward. »

« Ah oui ? » répondis-je poliment.

L'idée que je partageais quelque chose avec Edward me paraissait à cet instant insupportable. Je ne voulais rien avoir en commun avec lui.

Edward et son père étaient occupés à discuter l'un avec l'autre. Les traits d'Edward étaient détendus et il souriait facilement. Je comprenais pourquoi tant de filles étaient tombées dans ses filets. Il incarnait physiquement le rêve de toutes les filles. Edward Cullen était ce qu'on appelle un canon. Il entretenait savamment un mélange de fausse négligence et de sophistication, qui lui donnait à la fois l'air de sortir d'un magazine et l'air de sortir de son lit avec une longue nuit de folies. Il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourde pour demeurer insensible à son charme.

Mener une vie d'enfer à Edward aurait été un jeu d'enfant s'il avait eu le physique de Quasimodo mais ce crétin était sexy à tomber. Même son foutu sourire en coin et ses yeux verts me faisaient craquer. Rester impassible devant lui était une lutte de tous les instants.

« Aimez-vous faire du shopping Bella ? » me demanda gentiment Esmée, attirant immédiatement le regard d'Edward sur nous.

« Euh, ça dépend … » fis-je prudemment.

« Essentiellement de la décoration. Je refais entièrement notre maison et je voudrais aller faire les magasins demain. »

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de Bella ? Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ? » Intervint Edward.

Sa mère lui adressa un regard noir.

« Edward Anthony Cullen, si je voulais que quelqu'un me dicte ma conduite, je retournerais vivre chez mes parents. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Bella ? » Répliqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi. « Vous voulez bien m'accompagner demain ? Enfin, si votre emploi du temps vous le permet, bien sûr. »

Edward me fixai, les mâchoires serrées. Ses yeux rendus noirs de colère, me signifiaient clairement qu'il attendait un refus de ma part, sous peine de représailles. Pauvre garçon, il n'avait toujours pas compris que plus on me disait de faire quelques chose, plus je faisais le contraire. Esmée m'offrait une chance d'en apprendre plus sur mon ennemi et une formidable occasion de voir son fils s'étrangler de rage en direct et en public. Magnifique !

« J'en serai ravie, madame Cullen. » répondis-je avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Esmée. » me corrigea-t-elle. « J'ai besoin d'un avis féminin, autre que le mien, pour m'aider à choisir. »

« Pour le côté féminin, tu ne t'adresses pas à la meilleure personne » persifla Edward.

Son père fronça les sourcils. Esmée ouvrit la bouche mais je la devançai.

« C'est vrai que, point de vue féminin, tu t'y connais mieux que moi. J'ai une idée ! Si on demandait à une de tes greluches d'accompagner ta mère ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir en posant le doigt sur mon menton.

« Non, mauvaise idée. Le fait qu'une fille figure à ton palmarès signifie qu'elle n'a aucun goût et je ne suis pas sûre que tu conserves le numéro de la fille une fois que tu lui as enlevé sa culotte… Quel dommage, Esmée, vous devrez vous contentez de moi. »

La mère d'Edward se mordait les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire. Son père leva le pouce vers moi pour me signifier que j'avais remis Edward à sa place en beauté mais le plus jubilatoire était mon arrêt de mort, clairement affiché sur le visage d'Edward, blême de rage.

Je posai ma serviette sur la table.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous.»

En galant homme, Carlisle se leva en même temps que moi et me serra la main. Esmée s'était aussi levée et, à ma grande surprise, me serra dans ses bras. Par-dessus son épaule, j'avais une vue parfaitement dégagée sur Edward.

« Bella, je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies ! » s'exclama Esmée.

« Moi aussi ! » répondis-je avant de tirer la langue à Edward.

Il frémit mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me fusiller du regard. Je fis mes adieux aux parents d'Edward. Etrangement, il ne me rendit pas mon salut. Voilà qui illuminait mon dimanche. J'avais hâte d'être à demain et de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur Edward. Plus j'aurais de munitions contre lui, plus je pourrais contrecarrer ses plans et plus je trouverais dans son passé des choses qui me feraient vite oublier mon attirance pour lui.

**Hello ! Enfin la suite. Le délai de publication est un peu long mais je manque de temps. Des journées de 48 heures seraient la solution à tous mes problèmes mais il paraît que ça n'est pas possible :p**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez leur article, la journée de shopping avec Maman Cullen et leur prochain défi !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours autant !**


	14. Chapter 14

POV EDWARD

Je pensais qu'après le départ de Bella, le repas reprendrait son cours normal. Ç'était sans compter sur mon père.

« Bella est une jeune fille charmante. »

« Aussi charmante qu'un serpent à sonnettes. » répliquai-je aigrement.

« Oh oh, est-ce que quelqu'un est vexé d'avoir été remis à sa place devant sa maman ? » se moqua-t-il, faisant pouffer ma mère.

« On pourrait parler d'autre chose que cette peste ? » demandai-je, énervé.

« Dis m'en plus sur elle. » exigea ma mère. « Après tout, je vais passer toute la journée de demain avec elle, je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair. »

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, passablement agacé. Que voulait-elle que je lui dise ?

« Je la déteste et elle me déteste. Fin. »

Elle claqua la langue, signe de grande désapprobation maternelle.

« Edward. »

Merde, mon prénom dit de cette façon était toujours signe de problème pour moi.

« Très bien. euh… Son vrai prénom c'est Isabella mais elle ne l'aime pas. Bella déteste manger en public, s'habiller en fille, se comporter comme une fille, bref elle déteste les trucs de fille, même si jouer avec ses cheveux quand elle est nerveuse, c'est un truc de fille, encore que je ne lui dirais pour rien au monde, je tiens trop à la vie. Elle a une descente d'enfer et tient l'alcool comme personne, je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, c'est impressionnant. Elle jure et sait se servir d'une arme à feu, très flippant d'ailleurs… quoi d'autre ? Elle aime les paris, surtout ceux qu'elle est sûre de gagner mais ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, c'est me mettre en boite, en public si possible et je la déteste. Voilà, maman, satisfaite ? »

J'avais débité tout ça presque malgré moi. Je n'avais pas prévu de déballer autant de trucs sur Bella et je le regrettais encore plus en voyant la mine réjouie de ma mère. C'est tout juste si elle ne tapait pas des mains en piaillant comme une gamine.

« Oh, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser demain ! »

« Et tu es priée de ne pas lui fournir de munitions contre moi. Cette folle en a déjà bien assez comme ça. » maugréai-je.

Mon père secoua la tête, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » m'enquis-je, désespéré.

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu lui donnes toi-même le bâton pour te faire battre, pas vrai fiston ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu l'as agressée avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Dès que tu l'as vue, tu t'es énervé. Te rentrer dedans était un jeu d'enfant après ça. »

« Hein ? »

« Et ça se prend pour un tombeur ! Fils, le dicton « la meilleure attaque, c'est la défense » ça te parle ? Les femmes l'ont inventé et s'en servent contre nous depuis des siècles. »

« Encore une fois, hein ? »

Ma mère soupira.

« Ce que ton idiot de père essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'en t'en prenant d'emblée à Bella, tu lui as donné l'envie de se défendre, et la pauvre chérie a eu bien raison. L'attaquant se fait toujours laminé par le défenseur, tu saisis ? »

Ils me fixaient tous les deux, attendant que je comprenne ce qu'ils voulaient me faire comprendre. Le premier qui dégaine a perdu, j'avais saisi. Ce qui m'échappait, c'est pourquoi je m'étais senti vexé comme un pou et pourquoi mes parents s'offusquaient de mon comportement avec Bella.

« Bella est une amie…enfin, ce qui s'en approche le plus en tout cas. On s'amuse, vous voyez. »

« Edward, on ne se moque pas de ses amis comme ça. » fit ma mère d'un ton réprobateur.

« Mais si ! regarde, quand je me chamaille avec Emmett ou Jasper, c'est pareil. On s'envoie des vannes, on se cherche, on s'amuse tu vois. »

« Tu mets donc Bella sur le même plan qu'Emmett et Jasper ? »

« Ben oui. »

Excepté que je n'ai jamais eu envie de les embrasser ou de les imaginer en sous-vêtements, contrairement à Bella.

« Je vois. » dit-elle d'une voix neutre tandis que mon père me regardait d'un air de dire « mon fils est un idiot, aidez-moi ».

Cette conversation devenait franchement embarrassante et je n'avais qu'une envie : planter mes parents au restaurant et rentrer chez moi. Heureusement pour moi, mon père aborda le sujet de leurs prochaines vacances. Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était fait exprès mais il me fit un discret coup d'œil, m'indiquant que j'avais raison.

Le repas avec Bella m'avait secoué. La trouver là m'avait déjà fait paniquer. Cette fille était tellement imprévisible qu'elle en était effrayante. J'avais failli m'étouffer avec mon verre quand elle avait dit de manière franche et directe que nous ne couchions pas ensemble. Aborder ma vie sexuelle devant mes parents dans un restaurant bondé sans se soucier de ma présence, c'était du Bella tout craché. Même si j'avais eu envie de mourir à cet instant-là, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la mine réjouie de ma mère. Avant mon accident, ma mère était parfois tombée malgré moi nez à nez avec ma conquête de la veille. Son air déçu, voire parfois écœuré, quand la fille se présentait avant que je ne la mette dehors me retournait le cœur. Un jour, excédée, elle m'avait accusé de ne fréquenter que des filles superficielles et stupides, que je ne reverrais jamais, parce que l'intelligence et la spontanéité me faisait peur chez une fille. Elle avait prétendu que mon mode de vie, comprenez ma vie sexuelle, n'était qu'une fuite en avant, un moyen de combler ma solitude. J'avais éclaté de rire en lui disant que je n'étais jamais seul. J'avais des supers potes et des filles aussi canons qu'interchangeables qui gravitaient autour de moi.

Je savais qu'elle avait pensé que l'accident me ferait changer et me pousserait à me ranger mais en fait, l'inverse s'était produit. Tous mes amis, sauf Jasper, Emmett et Alec m'avaient tourné le dos. J'étais passé d'Edward Cullen, futur espoir du baseball américain, mec populaire et presque célèbre à Edward Cullen, le joueur de baseball raté, que les autres joueurs regardaient avec pitié. Ne plus jouer m'avait éjecté du cercle très fermé du sport. Pour combler ce manque, je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans des études de journalisme, dans les soirées, les bars et surtout sur toutes les filles que j'arrivais à mettre dans mon lit. Et j'étais doué. Je repartais toujours avec une nana, jamais deux fois la même.

Je pris rapidement congé de mes parents, essayant de ne pas penser à Bella seule toute une journée avec ma mère. Au lieu de rentrer chez moi, je filai au bar d'Alec. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Une blonde ou une rousse ferait bien l'affaire pour la soirée.

Au matin, une fois la fille dûment congédiée avant le petit déjeuner, je sortis sur le pallier pour prendre le journal. Je voulais lire l'article de Bella.

_Elle : les cours d'arts plastiques … ne choisissez ça que si vous possédez un minimum d'aptitude artistique, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai testé les cours de poterie et découvert que je suis vraiment nulle en poterie. Et franchement, je ne vois pas trop en quoi le fait de porter un tablier informe et d'avoir les ongles recouverts de terre glaise peut attirer les hommes ou les femmes. Mon voisin pervers a essayé de me draguer en faisant des trucs pas très catholiques avec sa terre glaise, j'avoue avoir hésité entre le fait de vomir ou de me recouvrir les yeux avec la terre. L'imbécile derrière moi est retombé en enfance et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me jeter des boulettes de terre en ricanant. Oui, chez certains specimen masculins, le contact de l'eau et de la terre leur rappelle leurs jeux très évolués dans la boue. Néanmoins, j'ai récupéré un numéro de téléphone d'un garçon gentil, du moins qui a l'air plus gentil que le pervers et son phallus en terre cuite. Je ne dirai donc pas que ma soirée a été un succès total, loin de là, mais jusqu'à présent, c'est le conseil qui m'a le mieux réussi, puisque j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui le courant pourrait passer. La suite au prochain épisode !_

Quelqu'un avec qui le courant pourrait passer ? sérieusement ? mais ce type a une tête de premier de la classe, le genre de mec qui vous tape sur les nerfs dès que vous le voyez. Le type lui fait le remake de Ghost et Bella plonge tête la première ? Sérieusement ? Attendez, c'est moi qu'elle traite d'imbécile arriéré ? La peste !

Grinçant des dents, je refermai le journal brutalement. Je venais de me souvenir que Bella passait la journée avec ma mère. Pour mériter ça, j'ai vraiment dû me comporter comme un connard durant deux ou trois vies antérieures. Au lieu de rester chez moi à imaginer les pires scénarios – allant de ma mère racontant à Bella la fois où je m'étais fait pipi dessus en primaire aux photos de moi bébé que ma mère traîne dans son porte-feuille – je filai chez Jasper. Une journée entre potes, rien de tel pour oublier que l'enfer peut se déchaîner sur vous à tout moment.

POV BELLA

_Lui : le potentiel érotique de la boue est dans le top 3 des trucs super sexy de la plupart des hommes. Oui, Messieurs, vous êtes grillés. Laissez-moi rectifier les choses : primo, les femmes qui font de la poterie ne ressemblent pas franchement à Demi Moore. Secundo, si vous n'êtes pas capables de faire autre chose qu'un tas informe qui ressemble vaguement à un vase et non à un phallus, la soirée risque d'être laborieuse. Et tertio, expliquer à une fille rencontrée dans un bar pourquoi vous avez les ongles oranges – oui, la terre glaise, ça colle -sans passer pour un idiot relève du miracle. Néanmoins, je suis ressorti de cette séance avec le numéro d'une blonde tout à fait délicieuse. Conclusion : si vous vous entez une âme d'artiste, tentez le coup. Pour les autres, attendez le prochain article et ne gardez la boue dans votre tête que si elle implique des filles en bikini qui se crêpent le chignon dans une piscine._

Non, mais il était sérieux là ? Des combats dans la boue ? Plus cliché et avilissant pour les filles, tu meurs ! Une blonde tout à fait délicieuse ? Merde, même Pamela Anderson a plus de cervelle et de bonnes manières que cette fille. De toute façon, Edward ne s'intéressait aux filles que sur le plan physique. N'importe quelle fille, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas trop moche et bien foutue, lui convenait. Le lit d'Edward devrait figurer dans la section _Choses à ne pas manquer_ des guides de voyages sur Seattle vu le taux de fréquentation qu'il devait enregistrer. Est-ce qu'il tenait des comptes ? Faisait-il une encoche sur sa tête de lit à chaque fois qu'une fille quittait son lit ? Si c'était le cas, la tête de lit en question devait faire la taille de la Californie.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge accrochée dans mon salon. Au lieu de penser à Edward et ses coucheries, qui ne me regardaient absolument pas du reste et dont je me moquais comme de ma première chemise, on est d'accord, je devais me presser pour retrouver Esmée au centre commercial. Une fois sous la douche, je repensai à mon déjeuner avec Edward et ses parents. L'un comme l'autre étaient adorables et accueillants. Leur affection les uns pour les autres était évidente. J'aimais voir des couples mariés et heureux de l'être encore. On ne pouvait pas dire que mes parents avaient assuré sur ce plan là. Ils s'entendaient bien, du moment qu'ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit et du même côté des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient fait des efforts pour maintenir une entente cordiale, pour moi. Mes parents m'adoraient et se seraient coupés en quatre pour que je sois heureuse et je n'avais jamais manqué de rien mais parfois, un petit pincement au cœur se faisait ressentir quand je contemplais des couples ensemble depuis plusieurs années.

Au début de ma relation avec Jake, je m'étais imaginé que ma vie future ressemblerait à celle des Cullen. Quelle naïveté ! La chute avait été dure mais instructive. Le meilleur moyen d'être malheureuse, c'est de laisser à un homme la possibilité de réduire votre cœur en morceaux et d'en faire des confettis. Une fois, pas deux. Ma mère s'était remise du divorce et avait refait sa vie mais pas Charlie. Comme s'il avait compris que le véritable amour, qui résiste à tout, était quelque chose de très rare et qu'il lui était passé sous le nez sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Bien sûr, à voir Edward dans ses petits souliers, je n'avais pas pu résister au plaisir pervers de l'enfoncer gentiment devant ses parents. Son snobisme par rapport à mon travail m'avait fait immédiatement rayer la mention « gentiment ». Beaucoup de collègues ont très peu d'estime pour mon travail mais je croyais, naïvement encore une fois, que sur ce plan-là, il était différent des autres. Après tout, il était le seul au courant des mes ambitions et du deal de Newton. Il savait très bien que mon travail me tient énormément à cœur. Mais comme le gamin qu'il est, il avait répliqué en tapant où ça faisait mal, jeu pour lequel je suis assez douée moi aussi.

L'invitation d'Esmée avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Jamais je n'aurais trouvé mieux pour le faire enrager. Savoir que j'allais passer une journée entière seule avec sa mère devait lui filer des crampes d'estomac et des sueurs froides. La gentillesse d'Esmée m'avait vraiment touchée. Jamais on ne m'avait demandé mon avis pour du shopping. Alice et Rosalie y allaient sans moi. Elles avaient compris depuis des années que le shopping et moi n'étions pas faits pour nous entendre et qu'en cas d'urgence vestimentaire, je les appellerai.

Esmée m'attendait devant l'entrée Nord du centre commercial. J'arrivai près d'elle, un peu essoufflée parce que comme souvent, j'étais en retard.

« Bonjour Bella ! » me salua-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

« Bonjour Mme Cullen. »

« Esmée ou alors je t'appelle Isabella. » répondit-elle, faussement menaçante.

« Esmée » rectifiai-je en grimaçant, ce qui la fit rire.

Je la suivis dans les galeries. Nous commençâmes par aller choisir la peinture qu'Esmée voulait mettre dans le salon.

« Gris anthracite ou gris souris ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue devant un nuancier qui reprenait toutes les têtes de gris existantes.

Je fixai attentivement les différents échantillons et comparai les couleurs entre elles.

« Mmmh, le gris souris. Ça s'accorde avec des teintes vives mais aussi avec des teintes pastel. Vous pourrez changer le reste régulièrement, le gris clair va avec tout. »

Esmée m'adressa un sourire lumineux avant de se saisir de deux pots de peinture. J'aidai ensuite Esmée à choisir des tapis, deux canapés et quelques chaises avant qu'elle ne déclare qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner.

Dans le restaurant, Esmée choisit une table située dans une alcôve. Une fois assises l'une en face de l'autre, elle prit la parole :

« Est-ce que la table te convient, Bella ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée de sa question et de la sollicitude que je lisais dans son regard.

« Euh oui…mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

Elle rougit légèrement.

« Edward m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas déjeuner en public. Il m'a expliqué que tu déjeunais dans ton bureau, toute seule. »

Je fermai brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

« C'est très prévenant de votre part, Esmée mais … en fait ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas manger en public…je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens qui travaillent au journal, c'est tout.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement étonnée.

« Ils me rendent …nerveuse. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent de moi et de mon travail, Esmée. Ils ne se gênent pas pour que je le sache d'ailleurs. Vous vous souvenez de la remarque d'Edward sur mon travail au restaurant ? »

« Et comment ! Edward s'est comporté comme un imbécile en disant ça. »

« Et bien, ça c'était la version gentille. » conclus-je, désabusée.

« Oh. » souffla-t-elle.

_Bon résumé de la situation, madame Cullen_.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. » dis-je en essayant de paraître joyeuse.

« Edward n'aurait pas du dire ce qu'il a dit, Bella. Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça. »

Je me détendis.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, si vous voulez mon avis. Edward est un idiot et vous ne pourrez rien y changer. »

Esmée rit.

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. »

Elle avala une bouchée de son plat et avala. Puis elle se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

« Et si je t'aidais un peu ? »

« M'aider à quoi ? » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle se recula avec un sourire triomphant.

« Mais à te venger, bien sûr. »

Esmée me plaisait vraiment de plus en plus.

POV EDWARD

Je venais de mettre, une fois de plus, une raclée à Jasper sur la Xbox. Il lâcha un juron avant de se lever pour nous ramener des bières. Jasper perdait toujours aux jeux vidéos, au point que c'en était devenu une blague entre nous avec Emmett.

A son retour, il me tendit une bière avant de s'affaler dans le canapé à côté de moi et de reprendre sa mannette.

« Comment ça avance ta série d'articles ? » me demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Ca va, j'ai hâte que ce soit fini. »

« Et avec Bella ? »

Je ratai un coup et jurai tandis que Jasper lâcha un cri de victoire.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? » grognai-je.

« Comme ça. Au fait, ça te dit de venir dîner demain soir ? Alice a envie qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble. Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et moi, Bella et toi… »

Je ratai encore un coup, donnant l'avantage à Jasper.

« Mmmh, pourquoi pas, je verrai si j'ai un truc de prévu ou pas. » répondis-je en essayant de reprendre l'avantage.

La partie se poursuivit, nous entamâmes une autre bière.

« Tu n'as pas les oreilles qui sifflent, Edward ? » lança tranquillement Jasper.

« Pourquoi ? » répondis-je bêtement.

« Parce que ta mère passe la journée avec Bella, bien sûr. »

C'est à cet instant que l'impossible se produisit : Jasper remporta la partie. Je n'en revenais pas. Je me tournai vers lui, m'attendant à le voir effecteur la danse de la joie debout sur la table basse du salon. Au lieu de ça, il se cala dans le fond du canapé et croisa les bras, un grand sourire étalé sur sa figure. LE sourire qui disait que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti ? » attaquai-je.

« Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, pas vrai ? »

« De quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête en riant.

« Que Bella ne t'es pas indifférente. »

J'en recrachai la gorgée de bière que je venais de prendre. Du revers de la manche, je m'essuyai la bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Répète ça pour voir. »

« Edward, à chaque fois que j'ai prononcé son nom, tu as décroché. »

« Pff, c'est des conneries tout ça. Tu fréquentes trop Alice. Voilà à quoi te mène la monogamie, mon vieux. Ça te grille les neurones. »

« Mes neurones vont très bien, merci. Mais il me semble que les tiens s'intéressent de très près à Bella. Et pas que tes neurones, si tu veux mon avis… »

Je me levai, excédé.

« Arrête ton délire, Jasper. »

« Je ne délire pas. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille tandis que je sentais l'énervement m'envahir. « Avoue que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à elle, là, maintenant. »

Je levai les bras au ciel.

« Evidemment, elle est seule avec ma mère. Dieu seul sait ce que cette peste va lui faire avouer. »

« Que tu as dormi avec une veilleuse jusqu'à tes dix ans. » pouffa Jasper.

« La ferme ! » m'écriai-je. « Je la déteste, point barre. »

« Tu la détestes ? Vraiment ? » insista-t-il.

Je me levai du canapé.

« Mais je dois te le dire en quelle langue, Jasper ? Pour un mec soi-disant intelligent, je te trouve long à la détente. »

Il secoua la tête, arborant toujours ce sourire qui me donnait envie de le frapper.

« Regarde dans quel état tu te mets, tout ça parce que je te dis que peut-être, tu ne détestes pas Bella comme tu le clames sur tous les toits ! On se croirait revenus au collège. »

Son air goguenard me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. J'attrapai ma veste et l'enfilai.

« Tu pars déjà ? On commençait tout juste à s'amuser ! » lança-t-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je respirai un bon coup pour me calmer tant la pression dans mon bras droit s'élevait.

« Si je m'écoutais, là maintenant, Jasper, je te frapperais. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

J'atteignis la porte avant de lui répondre :

« Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit de ne pas frapper les gens idiots. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont comme ça. »

Moi, puéril ? Même pas vrai.

« Edward, regarde-toi dans une glace, tu verras que c'est toi l'idiot ! »

Son rire me résonnait encore aux oreilles lorsque je repris ma voiture. C'était lui qui délirait. Je ne m'intéressais certainement pas à Bella, en tout cas pas comme il le croyait. Bella ne me troublait pas, Bella n'était pas dans ma tête. Non, Bella était avec ma mère, loin de mes yeux et de mes oreilles, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Allez savoir ce que cette peste allait dire ou faire dire à ma mère … Je pris la direction de la maison de mes parents, bien décidé à attendre ma mère et la fille de Satan.

POV BELLA

Esmée se gara devant leur demeure et coupa le contact. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

« Non, sérieusement ? » hoquetai-je.

« Je t'assure ! » répondit-elle en se tenant les côtes.

« Mais qui lui avait raconté ça ? »

« Son père, en grand expert de la gente féminine, lui a dit que les filles préféraient les blonds. »

« Rassurez-moi, l'idée de l'eau oxygénée ne venait pas de votre mari ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais su. Ils ne me l'ont jamais avoué. »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le porche de la maison. Nous avions à peine posé un pied sur les marches du porche que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Edward, sourcils froncés et mine boudeuse. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, bientôt suivie par Esmée.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, le front plissé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? » fit la voix rieuse de Carlisle derrière Edward.

Son air étonné fit redoubler notre rire. Je pleurais de rire. Esmée riait tellement qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer et s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée. Après quelques minutes douloureuses à force de rire, nous réussîmes à nous calmer.

« C'était bien ? » demanda Carlisle, un doux sourire aux lèvres adressé à sa femme.

« Oh oui, on s'est amusées comme des folles, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours brillants.

« Absolument. J'ai appris des tas de choses très intéressantes. » ajoutai-je en retenant un nouveau fou rire.

« Sur quoi ? » demanda Edward, sur la défensive.

« La déco, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? » susurrai-je.

« Bella, tu restes dîner avec nous ? » me proposa gentiment Esmée.

«Oh, je ne sais pas… « commençai-je mais devant le regard malicieux d'Esmée, j'abdiquai. « D'accord. »

Esmée m'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Edward me fusillait du regard. J'aurais presque parié qu'il imaginait au moins trois ou quatre façon de me tuer. C'est tout juste si ses yeux ne sortaient pas de leur orbite tellement il serrait les dents. Je n'avais toujours pas pardonné son commentaire cruel à propos de mon travail lors du déjeuner avec ses parents. Esmée me prit le bras et m'entraîna. En passant devant son fils, je fus incapable de me taire.

« Dis, Edward, tu n'as jamais pensé à te teindre les cheveux en blond ? »

Le fou rire nous reprit et nous entrâmes dans la maison. J'entendis Edward marmonner :

« Mais pourquoi elle me demande ça ? »

Nous étions arrivées dans la cuisine quand il hurla :

« Maman ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui as raconté _ça_ ? »

Nouveau fou rire. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

**Je me cache ou pas ? Après je ne sais plus combien de semaines sans publier, me revoilà. Mes journées sont trop courtes, les nuits aussi. Je vais tenter, je dis bien tenter, de vous mettre la suite au plus vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le truc de l'eau oxygénée est arrivé à une copine, c'était un grand moment d'anthologie XD**

**A très vite j'espère !**


	15. Chapter 15

POV EDWARD

« Trahi par sa propre mère, c'est moche ! » pestai-je avant d'entrer à mon tour dans la maison.

Savoir Bella dans ma maison me rendait nerveux. Les seules personnes à être jamais venues à la maison – je ne parle pas des filles avec lesquelles j'avais couché, elles ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans la maison – étaient Emmett et Jasper. A bien y réfléchir, c'était les seules personnes en qui j'avais vraiment confiance en dehors de mes parents.

Le salon était le musée de ma gloire passée. Après l'annonce des médecins qui signifiait la fin de ma carrière sportive, j'avais viré de mon appartement tous les trophées, toutes les médailles et les quelques photos de moi sur un terrain de baseball. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cet étalage de ce que je n'aurais jamais plus en permanence sous les yeux. Pour autant, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à tout foutre à la poubelle. Le baseball avait été presque toute ma vie. Me débarrasser de tout ça aurait été comme me débarrasser d'une partie de moi-même. Mes parents avaient été géniaux et avaient proposé de prendre tout ça chez eux.

J'angoissais donc de voir la réaction de Bella au beau milieu de mon passé. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, elle se tenait devant la cheminée et fixait en souriant une photo de moi, que mon père avait prise quand j'avais commencé à jouer, à six ans. Je me postai près d'elle et observai l'image sous verre.

« C'était mon premier entrainement. » commentai-je.

« Tu avais quel âge ? » demanda-t-elle sans quitter la photo.

« Six ans, je crois. »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

« Tu avais l'air heureux. »

« Je l'étais, c'est vrai. » répondis-je, troublé par son calme et sa douceur.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet sur lequel ma mère avait posé mes coupes.

« Wow. C'est toi qui as gagné tout ça ? »

« Yep. » dis-je en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

« Impressionnant. »

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules. Bella me jeta un regard en coin.

« Arrêter a du être difficile pour toi. » reprit-elle doucement.

« Je m'en suis bien tiré. » répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

« Je sais. J'admire ça chez toi. » répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Elle reprit sa balade dans la pièce, me laissant là comme deux ronds de flan. Isabella Swan venait de me faire un compliment, et pas un des moindres. Je me repris immédiatement.

« Tu t'es bien amusée avec ma mère aujourd'hui ? » lançai-je, espérant détourner l'attention de Bella.

« Oh, beaucoup ! » répondit-elle spontanément en me regardant.

Elle rougit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« C'était chouette de faire du shopping pour autre chose que des vêtements que je ne porterais jamais. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Alice et Rosalie sont si affreuses que ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Alice peut te traîner dans un centre commercial une journée entière pour ne ressortir qu'avec une paire de chaussures à talons qui équivaut à mon salaire mensuel. Rosalie est une accro du maquillage. Je suis certaine qu'elle possède toutes les couleurs de vernis qui existent sur le marché ! »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Pas ton truc ? »

Elle sourit elle aussi.

« Définitivement pas mon truc. »

Bella s'arrêta devant une série de photos de moi à la fac, certaines avec Emmett et Jasper, d'autres où je suis seul, probablement les dernières avant l'accident. Elle me tournait le dos, concentrée sur l'une des images. Elle tendit la main pour attraper le cadre mais sa main se figea en plein mouvement quand je pris la parole.

« Bella, je n'aurais pas du critiquer ton travail comme je l'ai fait. » lançai-je tout à trac.

Après quelques secondes, sa main atteignit le cadre et elle s'en empara. Elle resta silencieuse tellement longtemps que je crus qu'elle n'avait pas écouté.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir enfoncé devant tes parents au restaurant. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle reposa le cadre en soupirant avant de me faire face.

« Je reconnais que c'était puéril mais sur le moment, je n'ai trouvé que ça. »

« Si ça avait été Emmett ou Jasper à ma place, j'aurais probablement trouvé ça hilarant, tu sais. » répondis-je en souriant. « Imagine la tête de Jasper si tu avais évoqué sa vie sexuelle devant ses parents ! »

A cette idée, nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux.

Je me frottai l'arrière du crâne.

« Enfin…ce que je voulais te dire, c'est désolé d'avoir dit ça. »

A cet instant, nos regards s'accrochèrent et le reste du monde disparu. Je ne voyais plus le salon envahi par mon passé, je n'entendais plus le bruit des casseroles agitées par mes parents dans la cuisine, je ne me souciais que de Bella. Mon père brisa notre contact en entrant dans la pièce.

« Le dîner est prêt ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Bella baissa les yeux en rougissant et le suivit dans la salle à manger. Je restai en arrière, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Le repas préparé par ma mère était comme toujours succulent. C'était une des choses qui m'avaient manquées le plus quand j'étais à l'université. J'avais passé assez de nuits à me tordre de douleur après avoir mangé l'infâme tambouille qu'Emmett appelait cuisine.

Je n'étais pas le seul à apprécier les talents culinaires de ma mère. Bella se régalait, au point de prendre deux parts de dessert, comme moi.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir une jeune femme manger de si bon cœur ! » s'écria joyeusement mon père. « Je vois défiler assez de filles obsédées par leur ligne à l'hôpital ! »

Je faillis recracher la bouchée de gâteau que je mastiquais tandis que ma mère lâcha sa fourchette.

Carlisle Cullen et son tact légendaire … Ma mère et moi attendions la réaction de Bella. Après tout, elle était en droit de se sentir insultée. Mais une fois encore, Bella me surprit en éclatant de rire, au grand soulagement de mon père.

« Mon père aussi est un grand spécialiste des compliments ratés ! »

« Ah euh… » balbutia mon père en rougissant. « Vraiment ? »

« Je dirai même qu'il est le champion toutes catégories. Le pire c'est quand il essayait de me remonter le moral, on aurait dit qu'il sortait la première bêtise qui lui venait à l'esprit. Quand mon cavalier pour le bal de promo m'a laissée tombée, la première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est que comme ça je verrai le match de foot avec lui. J'étais plantée dans l'entrée, engoncée dans une robe hideuse avec le mascara dégoulinant et lui me parlait de match de foot. »

Bella et mon père éclatèrent de rire, suivis par le rire plus discret de ma mère. Personnellement, je n'avais pas trouvé ça drôle. J'avais compris depuis quelques temps que la jeunesse de Bella n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir, mais je ne m'étais pas douté qu'elle avait été humiliée à ce point-là.

« Disons que nous autres pères avons d'autres talents. Enfin, j'espère… » dit mon père.

« Le mien en a quelques uns. En fait, Charlie est doué pour tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec la cuisine, la lessive et une fille en pleurs. » répondit Bella, malicieuse.

« Amen ! » rétorqua Carlisle avec un clin d'œil.

Esmée se leva.

« Je vais chercher le café. »

Bella l'imita et commença à débarrasser mais ma mère la gronda gentiment.

« Laisse ça, Bella. Carlisle va m'aider, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? »

« Euh oui. »

Elle se pencha vers Bella comme pour lui dire un secret à l'oreille mais parla suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende.

« Comme ça, je suis sûre qu'il ne raconte pas tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Hey, je t'ai entendue ! » grogna mon père en rassemblant les assiettes.

« Je sais. » chantonna ma mère avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Je m'installai plus confortablement dans ma chaise et pris une gorgée de vin. Bella regardait un peu partout, comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à m'adresser la parole.

« Tu n'es pas allée au bal de promo ? »

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi, ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire gêné.

« Sans cavalier, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. »

« Tu aurais pu y aller avec des amis. »

« Je suis arrivée au lycée de Forks au début de la terminale. Ma mère avait envie de voyager alors je suis restée avec Charlie. Les autres élèves se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle copine. »

« Tu as pourtant été invitée au bal, non ? »

« C'était un pari. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle se frotta le menton.

« Matt était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Ses coéquipiers avaient parié avec lui qu'il n'oserait jamais m'inviter au bal de promo. Il l'a fait sauf qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de m'y emmener. J'aurais du me douter que c'était trop beau. J'étais très naïve à cette époque. »

« Il aurait du tenir sa promesse. C'était cruel de te faire ça. »

« Les hommes se sont pas réputés pour tenir leur parole. »

« Certains y arrivent. » arguai-je, me sentant un peu obligé de défendre la cause masculine.

« Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main si tu veux mon avis. »

Je posai mes coudes sur la table et appuyai mon menton sur mes mains. L'imprévisibilité de Bella était fascinante. Il était impossible de prédire ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Elle était capable aussi bien de m'émouvoir en deux secondes que de m'agacer au plus au point. Mais discuter avec elle était hautement divertissant.

« Parce que c'est vrai que vous les femmes êtes réputées pour votre constance. »

« Parfaitement ! »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Oh Bella, je t'en prie. Vous changez d'avis toutes les deux minutes. De vraies girouettes. »

« Pour un type qui trouve les filles pénibles, je trouve que tu en fréquentes beaucoup. Tu fais dans le masochisme ? » me nargua-t-elle.

« Je ne leur fais pas la conversation. » répliquai-je, goguenard.

« Abruti ! » s'écria-t-elle en me balançant une boulette de mie de pain, hilare.

J'étais sur le point de me venger quand mes parents revinrent, avortant ainsi une bataille de nourriture qui promettait d'être mémorable.

POV BELLA

Esmée avait insisté pour qu'Edward me ramène jusqu'à ma voiture, arguant qu'il était dangereux pour une fille de rentrer seule tard le soir. Sous ses airs de petite chose gentille et adorable, Esmée Cullen était plus têtue qu'une mule et j'avais du m'incliner. Voilà comment je me retrouvais une fois encore assise à côté d'Edward dans sa voiture.

« Tu as vu ce qui nous attend ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'ouvrir ce fichu bouquin. Vas-y, annonce la couleur. » soupirai-je, résignée.

« On va participer à une œuvre caritative. »

« Une œuvre caritative ? c'est quoi le rapport avec les relations amoureuses ? »

« Bella, je ne comprends déjà pas le concept des relations amoureuses, alors ne me demande pas de t'expliquer ça. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est le mot 'concept' que tu ne comprends pas ? » répliquai-je, moqueuse.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur moi avant de se reposer sur la route mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir dans son regard une lueur malicieuse.

« Nous autres sportifs avons du mal à comprendre les mots de plus d'une syllabe. »

« Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité, Edward. »

Il me tourna vers moi et me tira la langue avant de se reconcentrer sur sa conduite. Comment un type aussi insupportable pouvait être adorable quand il tirait la langue ? Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi détendu en ma présence. Je découvrais petit à petit le Edward que connaissaient Emmett et Jasper et il fallait reconnaître que cet Edward-là avait beaucoup de charme.

« Pose ta question, Bella. » dit-il en retenant un sourire.

Il avait du sentir que je l'observais. La discrétion n'avait jamais été mon fort.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

« Miss Harper, mon institutrice de CP, un canon. »

Je pouffai.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que, au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu as eu une relation stable avec une fille ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, comme s'il réfléchissait à ma question.

« Non » finit-il par avouer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne crois pas à cette connerie d'âme sœur, attachée à toi pour la vie. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'attacher à une personne suffisamment fort pour en faire le centre de son univers. » répondit-il en citant une phrase du livre.

« Tu n'y crois pas ? » répétai-je.

« Nope. » affirma-t-il.

Moi j'y avais cru. Naïvement, j'avais cru que Jacob et moi, c'était comme dans les contes de fée. La fille banale et quelconque que personne ne remarque rencontre le prince charmant et ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants. La fille banale et quelconque que personne ne remarque s'est fait coiffée au poteau par la première princesse venue. J'ai regardé le prince charmant se faire la malle avec elle.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu y crois ? »

« Quand je vois Alice et Jasper ou Rosalie et Emmett ensemble, ça m'arrive, oui. Mais pas pour moi. Ils sont les exceptions qui confirment la règle. Sinon, non. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne cherches pas ton prince charmant ? Pas de déclarations d'amour enflammées, de cadeaux ridicules pour la saint Valentin, pas de disputes pour choisir le prénom des enfants ? »

« Nope. » répondis-je en reprenant sa phrase. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour les trucs romantiques. En fait, je trouve ça inutile et pathétique. Prend la saint Valentin par exemple. Des milliers de types se ruent dans les magasins pour trouver un cadeau à leur copine. Le reste de l'année, combien d'entre eux offrent des fleurs ? Combien laissent des petits mots sur le frigo ou sur la table ? Je peux te le dire : aucun. Ce truc a été institué par un mec qui voulait être sûr de sauter une fille au moins une fois dans l'année et ça fait des siècles que les femmes tombent dans le panneau. »

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. Il secoua la tête en riant.

« Bella, parfois, tu es stupéfiante ! »

Impossible de savoir si c'était un compliment ou une critique. ça faisait partie des traits de caractères qui me tapaient sur les nerfs chez Edward. Ce type pouvait souffler le chaud et le froid en même temps. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je ne décelais pas de méchanceté dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais utilisé la Saint Valentin pour t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille ? »

Edward rit de nouveau. Il eut même la délicatesse de paraître un peu gêné.

« C'est peut-être arrivé une fois ou deux, j'avoue. »

Je lui fis une grimace faussement horrifiée.

« Non, pas toi ?! »

Edward se tourna vers moi, hilare.

« Tu as déjà pensé à être actrice ? »

« Nah, la célébrité, l'argent facile … pas mon truc tout ça ! »

« C'est vrai, qui voudrait de ça ? »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais il était loin d'être gênant, bien au contraire. Avoir une conversation avec Edward qui n'était pas ponctuée d'insultes et de jurons, c'était vraiment agréable. Je commençais à comprendre ce que les filles trouvaient attirant chez lui. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer très charmant et on y voyait que du feu. Impossible de soupçonner le tombeur de petites culottes derrière son sourire angélique.

Edward arrêta sa voiture à hauteur de la mienne. Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi.

« Et voilà. »

« Merci. » dis-je en ouvrant la portière.

« De rien. »

Je sortis et me penchai vers lui.

« On se voit demain au journal ? »

« Je suis en déplacement toute la journée demain mais on se verra au dîner chez Alice, non ? »

« Ah…à demain soir alors. »

« A demain Bella. »

Je claquai la portière et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Une fois que je fus installée dedans, Edward redémarra et s'en alla.

Sur la route jusqu'à mon appartement, j'essayai de ne pas penser à la désagréable sensation qui m'avait envahie lorsqu'Edward m'avait annoncé que je ne le verrai pas le lendemain.

En arrivant au journal, je me pressai dans le couloir pour atteindre mon bureau avant qu'une des filles du secteur mode me voit. J'avais à peine fait 50 mètres lorsqu'une voix haut perchée se fit entendre dans mon dos.

« Swan, ton père a appelé, il veut que tu lui rendes ses fringues ! »

J'entendis des gloussements, signe que la clique de la mode était au grand complet. Lentement, je me retournai. En plus du gang peroxydé, il y avait la moitié des collègues d'Edward. Au moins, lui n'était pas là. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me faire humilier devant lui. je décidai de ne pas répliquer et de reprendre ma route vers mon bureau.

« Remarque, comme ça, elle ressemble à Mario Kart. »

Nouvelle explosion de rire. Je tressaillis mais plutôt mourir que de leur montrer qu'elles m'avaient blessée. Le chemin jusqu'à mon bureau ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long et j'avais prié pour ne pas trébucher devant eux. C'est avec un grand soulagement que je refermai la porte de mon bureau derrière moi.

Je déjeunais tout en travaillant sur mon prochain article, à savoir l'histoire d'un chien qui avait parcouru seul des milliers de kilomètres pour retrouver son maître. Après plusieurs heures, j'entamai ma deuxième barre chocolatée, affalée dans mon fauteuil, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me redressai immédiatement, priant en silence pour que ça ne soit pas une des filles du secteur mode. A ma plus grande stupéfaction, la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

« Edward ? »

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Ton déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les deux emballages chiffonnés posés sur mon bureau.

« Oui…. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais des interviews à faire. »

« Je fais une pause déjeuner. » répondit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

« Au bureau ? Tu fais une pause au bureau ? »

« Heu oui. »

Son regard croisa finalement le mien et je vis qu'il hésitait. Finalement, il craqua.

« Tyler m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec les filles. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mon bureau, triturant nerveusement les papiers d'emballage.

« Merveilleux ! » m'exclamai-je, amère.

Edward émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Bon allez, Bella, lève-toi. »

Je relevai la tête vivement, stupéfaite par le ton employé.

« Tu ne vas pas rester à te planquer là à avaler ton poids en barres chocolatées. Tu viens avec moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu. Viens. Avec. Moi. » répéta-t-il comme si j'étais demeurée.

« Edward, si c'est pour te payer ma tête, prend un ticket et fais la queue. » lâchai-je, lassée d'être toujours le punching ball de service.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi. Incapable de le quitter des lieux, je le vis s'agenouiller pour être à ma hauteur.

« Bella, je t'invite simplement à déjeuner. Je ne me moque pas de toi, je t'assure. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« pourquoi je t'invite à déjeuner ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Parce qu'on est amis. Attends, y a un truc qui m'échappe. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'une raison pour t'inviter à déjeuner ? »

Je sentais mes joues se colorer.

« Une fois Katie de la compta m'a invitée à déjeuner avec elle parce qu'elle avait besoin que je lui rende un service. Un jour, les filles de la rubrique mode ont déjeuné avec moi mais c'était juste pour se moquer de moi. »

Edward me regardait, un mélange de stupéfaction et de pitié dans les yeux.

« Je veux juste déjeuner avec toi, Bella. » répéta-t-il.

Je scrutai son visage, à l'affût du moindre signe qui prouverait qu'il se moquait de moi. Il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

« D'accord. »

Nous réussîmes à sortir de l'immeuble sans croiser personne. Je grimpai dans la Volvo et mis la ceinture de sécurité. Edward s'engagea dans la circulation. L'autoradio diffusait un morceau de Beethoven. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme comme lui appréciait Beethoven ?

« Tu sais que tu es pleine de contradictions, Bella ? » dit-il en engageant la conversation.

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les laisses te traiter comme ça. Quand tu es avec Rosalie et les autres, avec moi et même avec Newton, tu as du répondant, tu es spontanée mais dès que tu es dans la même pièce que les filles du journal, cette Bella-là disparaît. »

« Je…je… »

J'étais incapable de répondre. Edward venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui échappait à la plupart des gens, y compris Alice et Rosalie.

« J'en sais rien. » répondis-je lamentablement.

Edward semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Heureusement pour moi, la Volvo s'arrêta rapidement devant un restaurant qui proposait des spécialités mexicaines. Edward se gara et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

« C'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville. » dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

Une question me turlupinait depuis qu'Edward avait déboulé dans mon bureau.

« Edward, comment se fait-il que Tyler t'ait appelé ? »

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je, hum, je lui ai demandé de me prévenir si…si les filles te cherchaient des noises… » répliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

Je n'en revenais pas. d'un côté je trouvais ça franchement avilissant de penser que j'avais besoin d'être surveillée mais de l'autre, jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil et désintéressé que ça pour moi. Comme toujours avec Edward, l'ambigüité régnait.

Il ouvrit la porte et des voix d'hommes, mêlées d'éclats de rires tonitruants nous parvinrent aux oreilles. Nous entrâmes tous les deux et je le suivis vers une grande table dans le fond de la salle. Il me fit face et m'annonça avec un sourire quelque peu embarrassé :

« Je…je devais déjeuner avec Emmett et les gars de l'équipe…J'espère que ça te gêne pas… »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan ?

La grosse voix d'Emmet beuglant mon prénom sauva la tête d'Edward in extremis.

« BELLA ! »

Edward se dépêcha de se trouver une place autour de la table, tandis qu'Emmett me désignait la chaise juste à côté de lui. En y prenant place, je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre être reconnaissante envers Edward pour on geste ou si je voulais le tuer pour m'avoir balancée dans ce guet apens.

Emmett fit les présentations.

« Les mecs, voilà Bella, l'amie de ma Rosie. Bella, je te présente Tom, Mark, Jimmy, Kevin, Danny, Finn et Cole. Et tu connais Edward. »

Ses coéquipiers me firent tous un sourire éblouissant. C'étaient tous de très beaux garçons avec un physique d'armoires à glace au point que je paraissais toute petite à côté d'eux. Je leur retournai leurs sourires et notant avec un plaisir sadique qu'Edward s'était renfrogné. Il n'arborait plus le sourire mi-gêné mi-moqueur qu'il avait en entrant mais j'en ignorais la raison.

Mon voisin, Kevin, me tendit la carte.

« J'espère que tu as faim, Bella. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'était stupide mais avoir autant de charmants garçons autour de moi était une première et je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir à la fin du repas sans commettre d'impair et la présence d'Emmett et d'Edward ne m'aidait en rien. J'aurais aimé avoir Alice et Rosalie avec moi à cet instant.

« Edward, est-ce que la princesse ici présente est célibataire ? » lança Tom, visiblement très à l'aise.

Tout le monde, moi y compris, se tourna vers Edward dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Absolument. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls. » Dit-il nonchalamment.

Emmett lui lança un regard noir et je fis violence pour ne pas lui jeter mon petit pain à la figure. Edward disait qu'il ne me comprenait pas mais je pouvais lui retourner le compliment.

Tom, qui était assis à côté de moi, se pencha vers moi et dit en souriant.

« Pas grave, j'aime les défis ! »

Je piquai de nouveau un fard. Dans quoi Edward m'avait entrainée ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il demandé à Tyler de me surveiller ?

**Voilà la suite que plus personne n'attendait, je m'en excuse. Est-ce que Bella va survivre à ce repas entourée de charmants garçons ? Comment se déroulera la soirée chez Alice ? La suite au prochain épisode !**


	16. Chapter 16

POV BELLA

La plupart des filles tueraient père et mère pour être entourée de sportifs tous plus séduisants les uns que les autres. Pas moi. Certes, je suis plus à l'aise avec les mecs que les filles. Entre un homme et une femme, il n'y a pas de compétition pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus beau, le plus mince ou le plus intelligent. Jamais un homme ne penserait à se comparer à une fille et à éprouver des complexes d'infériorité. Et avec eux, les choses sont dites franchement. Les hommes ne tournent pas autour du pot et ne prennent pas de gants. S'ils ont quelque chose à vous dire, ils le diront franchement. Alice et Rosalie faisaient figure d'exception, à croire qu'elles sont nées sans cette partie du cerveau qui sert de filtre.

Les coéquipiers d'Emmett étaient drôles, bruyants et très accueillants, un peu comme Emmett en fait.

« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie, Bella ? » me demanda Tom.

« Je suis journaliste. »

« Elle bosse dans le même journal que moi. » lança Edward depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Je le fusillai du regard sans rien dire.

« Et ça te plaît ? » poursuivit Tom.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'offrir une bière, Bella ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

« Avec plaisir. » répondis-je en souriant.

Tom se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

Emmett se pencha vers moi.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » me demanda-t-il en désignant Edward du menton.

En effet, ce dernier faisait clairement la tête.

« Aucune idée. »

Emmett haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette, remplie à ras bord. Tom reprit sa place près de moi et déposa une bière fraîche devant moi.

« Mademoiselle est servie ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Je le remerciai en souriant. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel. Ses changements d'humeur me fatiguaient. Lorsqu'il était venu me chercher, Edward était aimable et de bonne humeur et moins d'une heure plus tard, aussi grincheux qu'un caniche. Il avait beau critiquer le caractère changeant des femmes, comme girouette, il se posait là.

Tom discuta avec moi durant tout le repas. C'était un garçon charmant, drôle et très séduisant. Et j'étais plutôt fière de moi parce que jusqu'à présent, je m'en étais bien tirée. Pas de rougissement, pas de rire qui s'approchait plus du barrissement, bref un parcours sans faute. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de me faire de gros clins d'œil et des sourires encourageants. Je comprenais ce que Rosalie aimait chez lui. Derrière son physique d'armoire à glace, il cachait une grande gentillesse et un sens de l'humour monstrueux.

De temps en temps, j'avais jeté un œil à Edward. Nous ne nous étions pas adressés la parole depuis que nous étions à table et nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés mais, comme si c'était plus fort que moi, mes yeux dérivaient vers lui. Il ne s'était presque pas déridé. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec son voisin mais sans plus.

Emmett regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Les gars, faut qu'on y aille ! »

Dans un brouhaha pas possible, les garçons se levèrent, imités par Edward et moi. J'étais sur le point de rejoindre celui-ci lorsque la main de Tom se posa sur mon poignet.

« Bella, est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Euh… je… » balbutiai-je, prise de cours.

Emmett leva son pouce en l'air dans le dos de Tom en signe d'encouragement.

« Oui, d'accord… »

Le sourire que Tom m'adressa aurait pu éclairer un sapin de Noël.

« Cool. Je passe te prendre à 19h. »

« Tu veux mon adresse peut-être ? »

Tom se frotta la nuque en souriant.

« Euh oui, ça peut servir. »

« Sur Lexington, l'immeuble bleu près de la librairie. »

« Lexington. Ok c'est noté. A demain alors ? »

« A demain. »

Tom me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir du restaurant. Emmett émit un sifflement admiratif une fois que tous ses coéquipiers durent sortis qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'en connais une qui ne va pas s'ennuyer demain soir ! » lança-t-il, goguenard.

« Emmett ! »

« Rosalie et Alice vont être insupportables ce soir. » observa-t-il en souriant.

Son sourire s'élargissait à mesure que ma prise de conscience apparaissait sur mon visage.

« Je ne viens pas ce soir, c'est décidé ! »

« Elles te traqueront sans merci si tu ne pointes pas le bout de ton joli nez, ma pauvre. »

Emmett avait raison. Autant abréger mes souffrances.

« Je viendrai. » affirmai-je d'une voix lugubre.

Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit encore avant qu'il ne sorte du restaurant. Edward et moi étions seuls dans le restaurant. Nous avions l'air de deux idiots à attendre que l'autre parle le premier. Exaspérée par son attitude durant le repas, je me lançai.

« Est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi, Edward ? »

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa n'avait rien de gentil.

« Sur Lexington, l'immeuble bleu près de la librairie. » dit-il d'une voix haut perchée en battant des cils de manière exagérée. « C'est la bonne adresse, Bella ? »

Je le fusillai du regard et sortis du restaurant en le bousculant.

« Laisse tomber. » dis-je avant de claquer la porte.

Je fis quelques pas sur le trottoir pour pouvoir héler un taxi. Je détestais Edward. Je le détestais pour ses sautes d'humeur, je le détestais pour son sale caractère et ses moqueries et surtout je le détestais parce que j'aurais du ne ressentir que de l'indifférence pour un sale type dans son genre mais, bien au contraire, je m'intéressais suffisamment à lui pour être blessée par son attitude. J'aperçus un taxi au bout de la rue mais lorsque mon bras se leva pour lui faire signe, quelqu'un tira dessus et me fis pivoter dans l'autre sens. Une paire d'yeux verts vrilla son regard dans le mien et me fis oublier le taxi.

POV EDWARD

« Laisse tomber. »

La porte claqua. La serveuse me regarda en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« ça va, j'ai compris ! » m'écriai-je excédé avant de claquer la porte à mon tour.

Mes yeux cherchèrent Bella immédiatement. Je devais agir vite avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage et que je me retrouve avec Alice and Co sur le dos pour m'expliquer à quel point j'avais déconné. Ça, je le savais déjà. Bella ne m'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle sursauta quand ma main se posa sur son bras. Je la fis pivoter vers moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le taxi passer sans s'arrêter.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Pardon. » marmonnai-je. « Je…j'aurais … enfin…tu vois… » m'enfonçai-je.

Oui, pour ce qui est de s'excuser, j'avais des progrès à faire, je sais. Avant de travailler avec Bella, jamais je n'avais eu besoin de présenter des excuses à qui que ce soit. Désolé ou pardon ne faisaient pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Présenter des excuses était pour moi un véritable calvaire mais m'excuser auprès de Bella était aussi facile que de me couper le bras gauche avec un couteau à beurre. Je lui avais déjà présenté mes excuses pour le restaurant avec mes parents. Deux fois dans la même semaine, ça craignait vraiment.

Elle libéra sa main et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, Edward, je ne vois pas. Il va falloir que tu éclaires ma lanterne. » dit-elle froidement.

« Je … ce que je t'ai dit, ce n'était pas…euh cool, tu vois. »

« Et ? »

« Bah quoi et ? Je viens de te dire pardon, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Edward, c'est pas comme ça qu'on présente ses excuses. »

Je me passai la main sur le menton.

« Je sais. C'est juste que je ne sais pas le faire. »

Les yeux de Bella se mirent à pétiller.

« Facile. Je vais t'apprendre. Répète après moi : Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir mal parlé et je ne me moquerai plus de toi. »

Je m'exécutai.

« Bella, quand tu donnes ton adresse à quelqu'un, on ne dirait pas une dinde en pleine parade nuptiale. » continua-t-elle.

« Hein ? mais… »

« Répète ! »

« Bella, quand tu donnes ton adresse à quelqu'un, on ne dirait pas une dinde en pleine parade nuptiale. »

Son sourire se fit plus franc.

« Bien. »

Elle marcha vers ma voiture. Elle se tourna vers moi et comme à son habitude, enfonça le clou jusqu'au bout.

« Oh et pour ton information, toutes les filles ne parlent pas comme ton fan club de bimbos écervelées. »

M'obligeant à ne pas répondre, ce qui me conduirait à lui présenter ENCORE des excuses, je la suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois installés dans la Volvo, je mis le contact sans la regarder. Nous roulions depuis cinq minutes lorsque Bella se mit à glousser.

Je soupirai.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

« mmmmh, non. Je crois que je vais garder ça pour ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être à mes dépens ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec légèreté.

« C'est parce que tu penses être le centre du monde. »

« Très drôle. » rétorquai-je.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant l'immeuble de Bella. Je décidai de la taquiner un peu.

« Lexington ! » chantonnai-je d'une voix de fausset.

« Edward, je te promets, ce soir, tu seras le centre du monde ! » dit-elle avant de descendre de ma voiture en souriant.

Je la regardai traverser la rue et atteindre les escaliers de son immeuble. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et se mit à pianoter dessus. Elle releva la tête et me fit le salut militaire avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de sport où je devais interviewer un joueur de basket de l'équipe locale, je tentai de décrypter la dernière phrase de Bella mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Après être passé chez moi pour me changer, je rejoignis les autres chez Alice.

C'est Jasper qui m'ouvrit la porte.

« Salut ! »

Il m'observa des pieds à la tête. Bella apparut à ses côtés, retenant difficilement son fou rire.

« Bella te l'a dit, c'est ça ? » demandai-je, résigné, comprenant enfin la réflexion de Bella.

Jasper opina, mort de rire.

« Si tu savais ce que j'aurais donné pour assister à ça, mon vieux ! Le grand Edward Cullen qui présente ses excuses à une femme, du jamais vu !»

Ils se poussèrent pour me laisser rentrer, toujours pliés de rire.

« Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. » dis-je en la saluant.

« Oh, il est doué au lit. Vachement doué.» répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Jasper arrêta de rire immédiatement.

« Alice ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Alice, est-ce qu'on doit encore avoir la conversation sur ce que tu peux dire à haute voix et ce qui dois rester dans ta tête ? » soupira Bella.

L'air coupable d'Alice nous fit tous rire.

Jasper ramena une bière pour chacun. Installés dans le salon, je dus supporter quelques vannes de la part de Jasper et d'Emmett mais j'avais l'habitude.

« Alors, Bella, prête pour demain ? » lança Emmett.

Bella s'étouffa avec la gorgée de bière qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Tu vas où demain, Bella ? » voulut avoir Rosalie.

Bella jeta un regard noir à Emmett. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas parlé de son rendez-vous avec Tom. Une partie de moi, celle à qui j'aurais bien aimé tordre le cou, se réjouissait que Bella n'en ai pas parlé. Les filles sont sensées parler des trucs qui leur font plaisir avec leurs copines, non ?

« Je vais dîner dehors. » répondit Bella avec réticence.

« Et ? » poursuivit Rosalie.

« Et je vais rentrer chez moi après. »

« Bella, ne joue pas à la plus fine avec nous. » menaça gentiment Rosalie.

« Je compte rentrer chez moi une fois que j'aurais dîné, Rose, je t'assure. »

Elles se mesurèrent du regard.

« Emmett ? » appela Rosalie. « Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis ce matin ? »

Emmett se redressa.

« Et comment ! »

« Et bien ça n'arrivera pas si tu ne me dis pas avec qui Bella va dîner ! »

« C'est de la triche ! » s'écria Bella. « Evidemment qu'il va te le dire maintenant ! »

« Bella, je suis capable de me taire, je te signale. » s'offusqua Emmett, sans toutefois regarder dans la direction de Rosalie.

« Emmeeeeeeeeeett …. » minauda Rosalie.

Emmett ferma les yeux, au supplice. Il allait craquer, nous en étions tous sûrs, Bella la première. Elle affichait l'air résigné du condamné à mort qui sait que le gouverneur n'appellerait pas pour le gracier.

« Tom ! Elle dîne avec Tom. »

Alice se leva immédiatement, suivie de Rosalie.

« Bella, cuisine, maintenant ! »

Bella se leva. Elle baissa les yeux vers Emmett.

« Si je m'en sors vivante, toi et moi, on règlera ça. »

Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les filles.

La mine dépitée d'Emmett me fit rire.

« Em', t'es foutu. Elle te tient et elle ne va plus te lâcher. »

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Rose. »

« ça en vaut la peine au moins ? » demanda Jasper.

Emmett afficha un air rêveur.

« Oh que oui. »

« Donc dans votre couple, c'est Rose qui décide ? » commentai-je en finissant ma bouteille.

« Personne ne décide. On fait des compromis. C'est juste que quand il s'agit de caser Bella, Rose devient limite hystérique. »

« Alice aussi. Elle m'a demandé une liste de mes amis célibataires pour les lui présenter. »

Je grimaçai et éprouvai de la compassion pour Bella. Ses deux amies ne reculaient apparemment devant rien pour lui dégoter le Prince Charmant.

Au bout de dix minutes, nous étions à court de bière. Je suivis Jasper dans la cuisine pour le ravitaillement quand la voix de Bella nous immobilisa.

« Bon sang, Alice, personne n'ira faire un tour dans ma petite culotte ! »

Jasper et moi nous figeâmes, incapables de nous décider à faire demi-tour comme si de rien n'était ou d'entrer dans la cuisine pour attraper de nouvelles bières. Rosalie résolut la question pour nous en éclatant de rire. Bella se retourna, le visage en feu.

POV BELLA

« Tu comptais nous le dire, au moins ? » attaqua Rosalie.

« Evidemment. »

« Menteuse ! » fit Alice.

Je soupirai.

« C'est juste un dîner. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. On dîne, il me ramène chez moi et il s'en va. »

Alice me fixait, effarée.

« Mais tu vis sur quelle planète, bon sang ? Evidemment qu'il faut en faire toute une histoire. On ne va pas dîner avec un type qui vous invite pour le planter à la fin de la soirée, Bella ! Surtout si c'est un mec canon ! »

« On, je ne sais pas mais moi, oui. »

« Mais, c'est quoi ton problème, Bella ? » demanda Rose. « J'ai déjà rencontré Tom. Il est plutôt joli garçon, très drôle et adorable. »

« Et ? » m'entêtai-je, les bras croisés.

Alice tapa du pied.

« Et, il te faut une jolie robe, un passage chez l'esthéticienne et à la boutique de lingerie. Vu le contenu de ton tiroir à sous-vêtements, ce ne sera pas du luxe ! »

« Alice, c'est juste un foutu dîner ! »

« Et si il veut faire un tour dans ta petite culotte, hein ? »

Alice et son absence de filtre allait me tuer un jour. Ou me pousser à la tuer.

« Bon sang, Alice, personne n'ira faire un tour dans ma petite culotte ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc. Alice avait le visage écarlate et une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, celle qu'elle me destinait régulièrement. Rosalie éclata de rire, fixant un point derrière moi. Sans réfléchir, je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec Jasper et Edward. Mortifiée, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

Jasper eut la délicatesse de paraître embarrassé. Il se racla la gorge et évitait de me regarder. Si Edward avait été un gentleman, il aurait agit de la même manière. Si seulement… Il arborait son sourire en coin qui m'exaspérait et me fascinait tout autant. Mentalement, je me préparai à le rembarrer mais ce qu'il fit m'en empêcha. Il donna un coup de coude à Jasper et fit demi-tour, suivi immédiatement de son ami. Ne restaient plus qu'Alice et Rosalie dans la cuisine avec moi.

Alice revint à la charge.

« Il te faut une robe ! »

« Aaaaaah mais Alice ! » pestai-je. « Jasper ! » hurlai-je ensuite. « Si tu tiens à Alice, je te conseille de venir la récupérer avant que je ne lui mette la tête dans le four ! »

Jasper dut avoir peur que je ne mette ma menace à exécution car il rappliqua tout de suite, et repartit en tirant derrière lui une Alice qui marmonnait le mot robe en boucle.

Rosalie quitta la cuisine à son tour après m'avoir lancé son regard noir, celui qui signifiait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Je me tournai face au plan de travail et laissai ma tête reposer dessus. J'avais vraiment du être une sacrée garce dans une de mes vies antérieure pour que mon karma soit aussi pourri.

« Te frapper la tête jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive contre le plan de travail ne te sauvera pas d'Alice. »

« Mais au moins, je ne l'entendrais plus. » argumentai-je sans lever la tête.

Je l'entendis s'approcher et s'appuyer contre le meuble, près de moi.

« Tu vas vraiment y aller ? »

Sa question me fit relever la tête.

« Où ça ? »

« A ton rencard. » me répondit-il du ton qu'on utilise lorsque l'on s'adresse à un idiot.

Je ne pus retenir ma grimace au mot 'rencard'.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? »

Edward se râcla la gorge et regarda ses chaussures.

« Comme ça. »

Je n'avais pas osé questionner les filles à propos de ce fameux rencard. Mon dernier rendez-vous remontait aux calendes grecques. Déjà, à l'époque, j'avais été lamentable. A la place du pauvre type qui avait du me supporter toute la soirée, je me serai enfuie en courant à la première occasion. C'était presque un an après ma rupture avec Jacob, rupture que je n'avais pas digéré. Ma déprime plus ma maladresse légendaire avait transformé une soirée romantique en véritable fiasco. Etrangement, ce garçon, qui était resté gentil et poli toute la soirée, ne m'avait jamais rappelée et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer mes dessous.

« Tu connais Tom depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis qu'Emmett et lui jouent dans la même équipe. » répondit-il, laconique.

J'avais déjà connu Edward plus bavard que ça sur les coéquipiers d'Emmett, avec lesquels il entretenait pourtant de bons rapports.

« Et en unité temporelle normale, ça donne quoi ? »

« Plusieurs années. »

Ma patience commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse à mesure que mon stress à propos de ce rendez-vous montait. Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer puéril parfois !

« Edward , si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je ne connais pas ce mec et je me retrouve à passer toute une soirée avec lui, seul à seule. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait tout aussi bien être fan de Mariah Carey ou être un tueur en série ! »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et me toisa.

« Hey, c'est pas moi qui ai accepté d'aller dîner et de faire Dieu seul sait quoi avec un parfait inconnu sous prétexte qu'il est pas trop moche à regarder, qu'il connait trois blagues et a compris que tu aimais boire de la bière ! »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me traiter de fille facile ? » demandai-je, éberluée.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Venant d'un serial baiseur comme toi, c'est la blague de l'année ! » rétorquai-je, mauvaise.

« Quoi, t'es jalouse parce que je m'envoie en l'air et pas toi ? » ricana-t-il.

L'envie de lui clouer le bec me dévorait.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous mais grâce à toi, j'ai changé d'avis. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite.

« Et je compte bien montrer ma petite culotte à Tom ! » m'écriai-je avant de le bousculer pour sortir de la cuisine.

POV EDWARD

« Et je compte bien montrer ma petite culotte à Tom ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de me bousculer pour sortir de la cuisine.

Immédiatement, l'image de Tom et Bella dans le même lit me vint à l'esprit. Cela me surprit tellement que je ne parvins pas à répondre. Je devais avoir l'air du dernier des imbéciles à ouvrir la bouche comme un foutu poisson rouge.

Je rejoignis les autres, ruminant toujours. Bella m'agaçait mais pas autant que ma réaction lorsqu'elle m'avait interrogé à propos de Tom. Je pris soin de ne pas m'assoir trop près de Bella, pas très sûr de garder mon calme.

Jasper me donna un coup de coude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? Faire hurler Bella est devenu ton passe-temps favori ? »

« La ferme, Jasper ! »

Mon meilleur ami roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Emmett et Rosalie qui parlaient de leur escapade de deux jours en amoureux. Les week-ends romantiques, c'est tellement cliché et imaginer Emmett ou qui que ce soit en train de roucouler avec le coucher de soleil en arrière-plan me filait la nausée. La conversation entre Alice et Bella me parvint aux oreilles.

« Une robe noire. »

« Al… »

« Non, je sais, une marron pour faire ressortir tes yeux. Je sais où en trouver une ! »

« Alice, je te jure, parfois je me demande si tu as un instinct de survie. Si c'était le cas, tu garderais ta bouche fermée. »

« Avec des escarpins. » continuait Alice, imperméable aux menaces de sa meilleure amie.

« Alice ! »

« Bella, si tu me tues ce soir, je reviendrai te hanter demain toute la sainte journée jusqu'à ce que tu t'achètes une jolie robe. »

Bella soupira, vaincue.

« Pourquoi on est amies déjà ? »

Alice lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Voyons voir : parce que je suis géniale, drôle et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? » répliqua Alice, avec un sourire éclatant.

Bella se dérida.

« Et tu es en vie uniquement pour ça. »

Je partis de chez Jasper assez tôt pour décider d'aller faire un tour au bar d'Alec. Un bon whisky et une jolie fille me feraient oublier cette journée bizarre.

« Ta copine de beuverie n'est pas avec toi ? » me lança Alec en guise de salutation.

Je regardai à droite puis à gauche.

« Il semblerait que non. » dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Combien de fois par soir tu poses cette question ? »

« La réponse est donc oui. Tu devrais voir ta tête, mon vieux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as l'air du type qui a besoin d'une bonne bouteille pour oublier quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. »

« J'ai l'air du type qui a soif. »

Les barmans et leur foutu sixième sens. Alec déposa un verre rempli à demi de whisky devant moi. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu veux me dire ce qui te pousse à boire ? » demanda-t-il quand je lui tendis mon verre vide pour un deuxième service.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu veux battre le record de ta copine Bella ? Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu une fille descendre 26 verres et tenir encore debout. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler d'elle ce soir ? » marmonnai-je sans regarder Alec.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, je levai les yeux pour trouver mon ami en train de fixer, un sourire en coin. Il se pencha vers moi en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras.

« Edward, elle te plait ? »

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas recracher la gorgée que je venais de prendre. Alec me cuisinait et je n'aimais pas ça. Alice et lui auraient pu être jumeaux.

« Autant qu'une visite chez le dentiste. » dis-je tranquillement.

Alec me regardait fixement, comme s'il savait que je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Oui, elle me plaisait. Est-ce que j'étais prêt à l'admettre tout haut devant témoin ? Non.

« A moi, elle me plaît. » continua Alec. « Tu me donnerais son numéro ? »

Sa demande me donnait envie de grincer des dents. J'avais beau savoir que rien n'arriverait jamais entre Bella et moi et qu'envisager quoi que ce soit avec elle serait terrible, je ne supportais pas que d'autres types lui tournent autour. Depuis que je travaillais avec elle, j'avais des tendances bipolaires et c'était loin de me plaire.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, Alec. » le prévins-je. « Cette fille est complètement dingue. Une vraie harpie. Elle est incapable de parler sans devenir violente ou insultante. C'est une petite chose pénible et bruyante. »

« Personnellement, j'ai parlé presqu'une heure avec elle. Elle n'a jamais été violente ou dingue. Au contraire, je l'ai trouvée drôle et charmante, quoiqu'un peu timide. »

« Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même fille ? » fis-je, éberlué.

« Bella, brune, jolie, à peu près haute comme ça ? » dit-il en levant un bras jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine, « avec des jolies fesses ? Je crois qu'on parle de la même, mon vieux ! » dit-il en riant doucement.

Il venait bien de décrire Bella. Oui, j'avais moi aussi noté qu'elle avait de jolies fesses. Et lui aussi, merde !

Alec attrapa un torchon et se mit à essuyer des verres.

« Edward, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle était agréable avec tout le monde … sauf toi ? »

Sa réflexion me fit réfléchir. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Elle me détestait, je la détestais et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Quand avais-je commencé à mettre ça en doute ? parce qu'assurément, comme le dirait Emmett, c'était le début de mes emmerdes.

« Elle n'a jamais caché qu'elle ne pouvait pas me supporter, Alec. Et je le lui rends bien d'ailleurs. »

« Rendait. » corrigea-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Edward, je n'irais pas chercher mon ennemi complètement ivre dans un bar. Je le laisserais en plan et je savourerais le moment. »

Sa réplique me cloua le bec. Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça qui ne m'enfoncerait davantage.

« De toute façon, elle sort avec un coéquipier d'Emmett demain soir. Te donner son numéro ne servirait à rien. » finis-je par dire.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour le trouver à me fixer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Excédé, je finis par reposer mon verre et sortir du bar, sous le regard éberlué de mon ami.

Une fois dans mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, je réalisai ce qui m'avait gêné toute la soirée : j'étais jaloux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de frapper quelqu'un parce qu'il sortait avec une fille qui me plaisait. Si avec ça je n'étais pas foutu …

**Bon après je ne sais pas combien de mois sans rien poster, me revoilà. Ma vie perso a un peu pris le pas sur tout le reste, ça arrive. Bref. Donc la prochaine fois, le rencard de Bella et un petit rebondissement auquel je pense depuis presque le début … wait and see ! **


End file.
